


He Knows Now

by vegabondjumper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Akuma Possession, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat Week, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Relationship(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Antibug Akuma something happens. For the first time Adrien sees Ladybug as Marinette. Since then he can't stop seeing the similarities between the two girls. Adrien knows, Marinette is Ladybug. Adrien starts to fall for Marinette but can't seem to get her to talk to him EVER. So what does he decide to do? he decides to woo her using his own alter ego: Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Adrien Works Up the Confidence to Talk to Marinette and Feels Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so here it goes. Hope y'all enjoy it. Please leave comments and feedback :) Also sorry about grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. If noticed or politely pointed out I will do my best to fix them all.

After the Antibug akuma Adrien had a realization when looking into Ladybug's eyes, he had seen those eyes before many times in class. Those eyes belonged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Suddenly it all made so much more sense. Ladybug's lack of patience with Chloe was spurred by Marinette's disdain of the girl. The confidence, the hairstyle Ladybug wore, all Marinette. Then in class he watched as Marinette fist bumped Alya just like Ladybug had always fist bumped Chat Noir after each defeated akuma. He was positive that Marinette was Ladybug and the more he thought it the more he noticed how similar the two girls were until one day he finally caught himself falling for the the dark haired girl. Adrien felt a burning desire to talk to Marinette every time he saw her but every attempt he made was either greeted by stuttering or silence. Adrien didn't understand what Marinette's deal with him was. She acted so strange around him it was starting to freak him out. Plagg had once suggested that maybe Marinette had a crush on him but Adrien wasn't sure he wanted that either afterall Marinette only knew him as Adrien Agreste the Model instead of just Adrien. He wanted her to like him but he wanted her to like him as himself and the best way to do that was to actually talk to the girl so he worked up his courage and one afternoon in the courtyard after school he decided to approach Marinette. Alya wasn't with her which was a rarity. He decided to seize the opportunity while he had it.

"Marinette!" He called after her. Marinette turned around slowly but when she saw who it was that called her name her skin seemed to pale. An expression of fear, nervousness, and surprise crossed her face all in an instant.

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you," Adrien smiled at her as he caught up to where she stood. The girl stood her body completely rigid. Shoulders nearly hitting her ears the girl couldn't have looked more uncomfortable.

"Why? I mean- You have?" She squeaked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later," Adrien asked much to both their surprise.

"Yeah um that would be wonderful- I mean not that I think you're wonderful or anything I mean- yes I mean wait! No! Actually no I really can't not today anyways I have um- a thing I have to do- well not a thing its I uh- have this family thing and I can't today. Sorry," Her words tumbled out in a rush. Adrien could barely process her words. It almost sounded like Marinette was avoiding him.

"Okay well maybe another time then," Adrien said looking down his cheeks growing warm with embarrassment.

"No! I mean yes we should some other time," Marinette gave him and uncomfortable smile before darting off towards home. Adrien sighed. Well that could have gone better. Adrien made his way to his car feeling defeated. Plagg zipped up out of his pocket.

"What's your damage kid?" Plagg asked with a yawn.

"I just can't figure out why Marinette won't talk to me and when she does I barely understand what she is trying to say," Adrien said the bitterness of rejection creeping into his voice.

"She turned down your offer, what's not to get?" Plagg complained.

"Geez Plagg thanks for the reminder," Adrien grumbled.

"The girl said she was busy," Plagg said exasperated.

"Why are my charges always such lovesick drama queens?" He muttered to himself.

"Maybe you're right," Adrien sighed. "I just don't know how to get her to talk to me," Adrien complained for the millionth time that week. Plagg rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that week in response.

"Well it's not like you can be someone else and talk to her," Plagg said absentmindedly. Adrien smiled at his words in a very Chat like grin. "No! No way kid! That's a dumb idea and I won't be apart of it!" Plagg put his hands up in defense a defiant look in his bright green eyes. Adrien sighed.

"Okay okay forget it," Adrien sighed regretfully looking out the window. Plagg smiled in triumph.

"Good! Now where is that camembert?" Plagg began to rifle through Adrien's bag until he found the smelly cheese.

But Plagg had planted a seed in Adrien's mind one he couldn't shake. The whole ride home he kept thinking about how much easier it would be to talk to Marinette as Chat Noir. He wanted to transform that very second and rush to her house as Chat but he knew that was a stupid idea. He couldn't very well rush over to Marinette's house as Chat without reason for being there. For now it seemed as though he would never get to talk to Marinette. Maybe if he got Nino and Alya to hang out with the both of them as well as a sort of social buffer. Even than there would still be the problem of getting Marinette to actually talk to him. He didn't understand how she could stand up to Chloe and talk to everyone in their class with such confidence but was unable to have a conversation with Adrien. What did that say about him?

***

"No way girl! Please tell me you said yes!" Alya screamed into Marinette's ear through the phone.

"I-I couldn't!" Marinette wailed in disappointment.

"What!? Girl how could you, you've been waiting for him to ask you out forever now!" Alya was blown away by her friend's behavior. It just didn't make any sense.

"I know! I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. I'm supposed to be working in the bakery tonight and I actually should be doing my homework right now but I'm too depressed to think about physics! I can't believe I had to turn Adrien down. He's going to hate me," Marinette moaned.

"No way girl! If he asked you out this totally means he likes you!" Alya said excitement in her voice. Marinette lifted her head from wear she had smashed it into a pillow.

"You think?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Totally! You should definitely ask him to hang out with you at school on Monday," Alya suggested.

"What!? No way! Alya I can barely talk to him! I can't do that!" Marinette was raking one had through her hair the thought of talking to Adrien giving her crazy anxiety.

"You're going to have to learn to talk to him sooner or later Marinette. Besides you already know he's going to say yes," Alya encouraged.

"But what if I ask him and he does say no because he had only asked me as some kind of joke Chloe convinced him to play on me. I'd be humiliated," Marinette hung her head.

"Girl do you seriously think Adrien's the type of guy that would do something like that?" Alya smirked humored by her friends outrageous concerns.

"No, he's not," Marinette sighed happy her friend was talking sense into her.

"Exactly! I have to go. We'll talk more about this tomorrow but I swear Marinette I'm going to get you to ask that boy out if it's the last thing I do! Later!" Alya hung up.

Marinette flopped onto her back unsure of what to do. She smiled when she thought of Adrien asking her out. She was practically giddy with the thought. I mean technically he had only asked to hang out with her but that was at least a step in the right direction. Finally Marinette pulled herself out of her Adrien trance to get started on her physics homework. Then she remembered how physics was Adrien's favorite subject and she caught herself daydreaming about him once again. She wasn't going to be able to focus at all today was she? The sound of a nearby explosion pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked out her window and saw a small mushroom cloud forming a few blocks away. Looks like another akuma attack. Seriously couldn't she have a minute to herself?

"Tikki? Spots on!" Marinette shouted as she stood from her desk.


	2. In Which Marinette Must Save Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little slow right now but I promise it will get better :) Next chapter coming within the next few days, but hopefully tomorrow

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on scene to defeat the akuma. This particular akuma opened up portals that sucked you in and sent you somewhere else this also gave the akuma the ability to teleport through her own portals. Not only was it extremely difficult to catch her but she kept sending the duo to another part of town sending debris through the portal and hurtling towards them. The portals sucked in whatever was in the small space around the opening including pieces of buildings, trees, park benches ect. The block where the fight was happening was a wreck. Pieces of rubble and overturned cars littered the street. Most of the civilians had already cleared the area, the ones that were still here had taken refuge inside the buildings that were still intact. Ladybug had already used her Lucky Charm once in order to save Chat and other civilians from an avalanche of rubble. As the fight wore on she heard the dreaded beeps of her hearings. She hesitated. She couldn't leave Chat alone with this akuma. It was too risky. The two of them had already gotten a good beating from the girl in purple and black. Chat heard the beeps of her earrings as well.

"Go, I can distract her for a while," Chat shouted not taking his eyes off the akuma. Ladybug nodded and ran for one of the alley's. When she was out of sight she released her transformation. Tikki plopped down in Marinette's hands exhausted.

"Come on Tikki lets find you some food," Marinette sounded at ease but she was concerned. She didn't know where she would find food around here or how long Chat could keep the akuma entertained. She heard more rubble falling down and the telltale sucking sound of the portals. Marinette remembered a grocery store being on the street the akuma was on. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself. Marinette along the street parallel to the akuma attack until she found the alleyway that would lead her to the front of the grocery store.

Chat Noir wished that Ladybug hadn't had to leave. The akuma now only had him to focus on. She had sucked him into a portal and let him fall several stories more than once now. He had only barely managed to stop his fall the last time with his baton but the sudden stop had jarred his body and he was pretty sure he had pulled several muscles and possibly sprained his wrist. And when the akuma wasn't dropping him from several stories she was throwing pieces of the buildings or cars at him through her portals (which gave him little time to get out of the way). He had narrowly avoided getting hit by a car twice now. As for the debris and rubble he was less successful, he was pretty sure his body would be a blue and purple patchwork after this akuma. All the while he taunted the akuma and searched for her source of her power. He hoped Ladybug would hurry back, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Stop moving!" The girl complained throwing a portal right in front of him. He was sucked in with earthshattering force along with a car and a park bench. He landed a few feet from the akuma and barely rolled out of the way when the car hit. The bench however landed on his leg making him ylep with pain. He struggled to get the heavy metal bench off of him. The akuma laughed and a portal opened up above a brick building sucking in a chunk of the bricks. Uh-oh. The portal opened up above him. He covered his head as bricks rained down on him.

Marinette could barely see Chat under the pile of bricks that had been dropped on him she winced knowing how much that could hurt. Only his hand was visible. The hand with his ring. Oh no, Marinette thought. She looked to her kwami who was still eating, with wide eyes.

"Go save him Marinette. I won't be ready in time," Tikki's small voice said.

Marinette sprang into action. The akuma was making it's move towards Chat's surprisingly still hand. Marinette ran towards her. The akuma was bending down to grab Chat's hand when Marinette hit her with a sizable rock straight into the side of her head. The akuma looked up glaring at Marinette. Marinette stood her ground a fierce look on her face.The akuma pointed her flashlight at Marinette which meant a portal would be forming near her any second. The akuma had to be in the flashlight. Marinette jumped to the side missing the portal's pull by maybe an inch. Marinette knew that before the akuma could open another portal this one would have to close and open where it had originally intended to open up. She took this time to get to her feet and make a beeline towards Chat. The akuma screamed in rage. Marinette started pulling bricks off of the poor black cat. She heard rocks and cement falling in the distance. Any second now the akuma was going to be able to form another portal. She was able to uncover Chat's face and torso before the portal closed. Chat's glowing green eyes looked up at her in confusion and then concern. His golden hair was covered in dirt and red dust and what looked suspiciously like blood.

"Princess!" Chat said in alarm. He had been expecting Marinette to return as Ladybug, it was dangerous to be in civilian form.

He was about to tell her to get out of here when a portal opened up above them sucking them both into the purple glow with a sickening pop. As the portal pulled them in it first pulled the metal bench and bricks in. As Marinette and Chat were being pulled in Chat grabbed ahold of Marinette's hand. As they tumbled into the void Marinette didn't scream but held onto him as tight as possible unsure of where they might end up. The protal spat them out at the window of a grocery store. The portal shot the bench out through the window breaking the glass, the bricks, Chat, and Marinette came next. They both landed hard on the glass covered linoleum of the store. A sharp pain ran up Marinette's arm and she cried out in pain unintentionally. As she let go of Chat's hand and slowly sat up to look at her arm she saw a large piece of glass sticking out her forearm. Thankfully it didn't look to be deep but it was definitely painful. Marinette carefully pulled out the piece of glass and it's tiny friends from her arm wincing as she did so. Chat groaned before finally pulling himself up. When he saw the blood on Marinette's arm his heart nearly stopped. The cut was shallow but was made to look worse by the appearance of blood which dropped down her arm and onto the linoleum.

"Princess are you alright?" Chat asked his voice thick with concern.

"I'll be fine, I- Look out!" Marinette screamed tackling Chat to the floor just as a car soared above their heads. The car torn town several isles of food before breaking the opposite wall of them leaving a sizable hole. Marinette's body was tense. She had squeezed her eyes shut against Chat's chest as they his the ground. Chat's hands rested on her arms. Off topic Chat thought how nice it was to have Marinette on top of him. He told himself to focus.

"Marinette we need to get you out of here," Chat said. So you can transform, is what he thought but didn't say. Marinette moved to get up. Another portal opened. Chat pulled her back down to him covering her head with one arm and holding her to his chest as another a parking meter went soaring over head and sticking straight through the car. Chat was quick standing up with Marinette craddled against him. He leapt over to hide behind the car.

"When I give the word princess I need you to make a run for it," Chat told her as he slowly released his grip on her. He saw the blood on her arm again and winced. Marinette looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Chat Noir," She said with a small smile. Chat smirked.

"Of course. A knight always saves the princess," Chat looked into her eyes. He felt as though he could have fallen into them had the akuma not sent another hurricane of bricks their way. This snapped Chat's attention back to the present.

"Chat! The akuma is in her flashlight," Marinette grabbed his shoulder to get his atteniton as he looked around the car to see if the coast was clear. Another park bench hit the wall near them.

"Thank you, time to run princess," With that Chat ran around the car and through the building narrowly missing getting hit by another car as he ran back out on the street ready to fight. Instead of running Marinette opened her purse.

"Tikki, spots on!" She said.

Ladybug ran through the alleys and came in swinging from behind the akuma. Chat had noticed her but the akuma hadn't so Chat did what he did best: annoyed the hell out of the akuma. This included terrible puns, laughing at her failed efforts, taunting, and lots and lots of running and dodging. The akuma never saw Ladybug coming. The black spotted heroine swung from the rooftops kicking the flashlight out of the akuma's hand who screamed in surprise. Chat leapt into the air and caught the flashlight. Just as Ladybug landed next to him he smashed the akuma onto the ground. The black butterfly flew into the air. Ladybug took her yoyo out to catch and purify the akuma before setting the world back to normal in flourish of red. The girl fell to the ground she was young and confused having no memory of being an akuma whatsoever. Her brother had locked her in the closet with the flashlight. She had been scared and upset and wanted nothing more than to be able to send her brother elsewhere and get out of that closet hence the teleporting ability with the portals. The young girl couldn't have been more than 8. She was very excited to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug offered to take the girl home but Chat noticed how she cradled the arm that she had cut as Marinette and offered to take her home instead. Ladybug and him fist bumped before he took the small girl home.

As Chat made his way back to his own home he couldn't help but think he finally had a reason to see Marinette as Chat Noir. He wasn't happy about her being hurt but it did give him the opportunity to check on her as Chat and see if she was okay and to properly thank her for saving his life twice. Rescuing people in civilian form was no small feat after all. Chat found himself making his way towards Marinette's house instead of his own. This way Plagg couldn't talk him out of his rash and impulsive idea.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. In Which Chat Offers His Services to Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it :)

When Marinette arrived home, detransformed of course, her parents were beyond worried. At first they were worried she wouldn't be back in time to run the bakery but when they saw the blood their priorities shifted. When her parents asked Marinette what had happened all she had to say was that there had been an akuma attack and she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was good enough for her parents. In her parent's mind akuma attacks were so frequent it was amazing their daughter hadn't come home injured before. Sabine took Marinette upstairs to clean out and dress the cut on her arm. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep enough for stitches so her mother cleaned the gash before wrapping gauze around it. Tom and Sabine fretted over Marinette. They told her she didn't have to worry about running the bakery tonight that they would just close up early. Then they debated whether or not to stay home in case Marinette needed anything. In the end Marinette encouraged them to go before they lost their reservations for dinner.

"I'm probably just going to go to sleep anyways, it's been a long day," Marinette waved her mother's worry off. Tom and Sabine looked at each other questioningly.

"Okay honey but promise to call us if you need anything," Sabine gave Marinette a kiss on the head followed by Tom before the two left for their night out.

Marinette flopped onto her bed. The sun had just begun to set behind the horizon. She was exhausted. The akuma attack had been a tough one and it had definitely taken it's tole on her body. In fact Marinette was so tired she didn't even think about her embarrassing rambling with Adrien earlier that day. Instead Marinette found herself thinking about the akuma. Usually younger akuma's were unreasonable but this one had been downright destructive and difficult. Was it just her or was Hawkmoth and his minions getting stronger? Marinette sighed. If anyone had the answer to that question it would be Alya. Alya spent all her time rewatching videos from akuma attacks she would have noticed if Hawkmoth was getting stronger. The girl noticed everything much to Marinette's distress. She dreaded the day Alya discovered her identity. Marinette considered the reveal inevitable, Alya was a smart girl after all. Marinette crawled down from her bed deciding it best to take a look at the Ladyblog. Surely Alya would have posting something about the attack by now. As the webpage loaded Marinette noticed something strange. The blog hadn't been updated at all. Nothing about the akuma attack today was present. This was very uncharacteristic of Alya but before Marinette could dwell too much on it there was a rapping at her window. Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it. Sitting on the window's ledge grinning at Marinette was none other than Chat Noir. Slowly Marinette went over to open the window for the black cat. As soon as the window was open Chat let one leg slip inside in order to better balance himself and keep from falling.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" Marinette was surprised to say the least, it wasn't every day she received a house call from the black cat.

"I had been on my way home when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I forgot to check on the princess and make sure she was okay," Chat smirked and much to his amusement Marinette giggled at his bad joke about the bricks.

"Well that's very kind of you but as you can see I'm alright," Marinette assured the cat. Chat eyed Marinettes bandaged arm.

"Are you sure about that Princess?" His eyes softened just a bit as he looked from Marinette's injured arm to her blue bell eyes. For a second Marinette couldn't speak. There was something in Chat's voice and in his eyes that made Marinette believe he had actually been worried about her. Marinette didn't know how long she stared at him slack jawed without saying a word but it must have been long enough for Chat to speak up again. "Princess?"

"Um. Y-yeah I'm fine. The cut wasn't that deep, really," Marinette finally managed to get out. Chat threw his other leg into the bedroom and stood. Marinette took a few steps back so that she wouldn't be standing too close.

"I also wanted to thank you Princess for saving me back there. If it wasn't for you I would still be under that pile of bricks," Chat gave Marinette a deep bow looking up at her with that charming smirk and bright green eyes. Marinette smiled.

"Of course, if I didn't save you who would've saved Paris from the akuma. You're the greatest hero of Paris after all!" Marinette laid it on a little thick but she had already established herself as a fan in front of Chat Noir, she had to keep up the image if she wanted to keep her secret identity. Chat grinned from ear to ear as he straightened up hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

"I just do what anyone with superhuman strength and magical abilities would do!" Chat said proudly before deflating slightly and looking at Marinette with that soft smile again. "But you Marinette, you're just a civilian and you put yourself in danger to save a poor black cat. I believe I am in your debt Princess," Chat confessed.

"Oh no really, it was nothing. Anyone would've done it," Marinette sputtered out. Chat took a step closer to her.

"And yet you were the only one to come to my rescue," Chat purred leaning in closer to her.

"I guess I was just in the right place at the right time," Marinette excused.

"Or the wrong one. After all it is my fault that you were injured," Chat gently took Marinette's injured arm in his hand and kissed the bandage looking back up at Marinette with those glowing emerald eyes. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you Princess please say the word," Chat slowly straightened. He was standing very close to Marinette now. Close enough that Marinette could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"You don't owe me anything Chaton. I chose to help you. Without you Paris would be overrun with destructive akumas," Marinette said not bothering to back away. This was Chat afterall, she had no reason to be uncomfortable. Chat's heart however was pounding in his chest. Marinette would never let Adrien get this close to her. Chat's eyes danced along the beautiful girl's face. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and her full lips were a lovely shade of pink. She had such a slim and delicate frame, there was something elegant about the way Marinette was. It wasn't exactly in the way she moved but just in the way she carried herself. Beautiful, was all Chat could think.

"Tell me Princess how does a girl such as yourself find the courage to run out into the middle of an akuma attack to save a stray cat. I may be a hero but I was also of no help to you. Weren't you afraid?" Chat asked curious. Behind the mask he felt powerful, he wasn't afraid of being tossed around by an akuma but in civilian form he wasn't so sure he would be able to do what Marinette did, there was so much risk in it and in civilian form he swore that his sense of fear was heightened. This might have explained why as Adrien he was nervous and afraid to approach Marinette especially when she seemed to barely want to have anything to do with him. But as Chat there was no fear. Maybe it was the mask. There was a kind of bravery that came with being anonymous.

"I don't know, I didn't really think much about it, saving you and well Paris just seemed more important than saving myself," Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. She was worried that Chat might know something about her identity, after all Marinette had only shown up after Ladybug left and he was right most civilians wouldn't risk themselves even for their favorite super heroes.

"Whatever the reason Purrrincess I would love to make it up to you," Chat was standing very close to Marinette now close enough that she could feel his breath. His hand had trailed down her arm to her hand. Marinette looked away unsure of what exactly Chat was trying to imply and that's when she noticed the Ladyblog on her computer screen.

"Actually there is one thing you can do for me," Marinette said with a sly smile moving her face up towards his. Chat looked slightly surprised by her change of tone but quickly composed himself.

"Anything at all Princess. Your wish is my command," Chat cooed.

"Ever heard of the Ladyblog?" Marinette asked with a smile. Chat's jaw went slack as he looked at Marinette in surprise.


	4. In Which Alya (Metaphorically) Dies and Goes to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one actually dies I promise.
> 
> Also Tomcat= a guy who has a way with the ladies
> 
> This chapter isn't my best work. Improvements to come.

That Monday Alya was ready to grill her best friend on the akuma attack. She knew that Marinette had been on the scene when the akuma attacked and rumors were circulating about her having been rescued by Chat Noir. Of course that wasn't the biggest thing on Alya's mind. Alya had gone over to Marinette's right after the akuma's attack but she didn't go inside because sitting on her best friend's window ledge was a familiar black cat and Alya had pictures to prove it, not that she would post them without Marinette's permission of course. Alya waited on the steps of the school for Marinette to arrive. Marinette waved at her best friend knowing there would be an onslaught of questions for her. Marinette could barely contain the real news though. Noticing the way Alya clutched her phone to her chest and how anxious the girl looked Marinette decided to play a little game with Alya first. Composing herself Marinette approached her friend acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her.

"So?!" Alya said impateiently.

"What?" Marinette asked innocently placing her hand on her chest.

"You know what girl! Come on spill!" Alya could barely contain her excitement. Marinette looked up at her friend batting her eyes.

"Oh you mean the akuma?" Marinette played dumb. "Well it was nothing really. I was there, Chat Noir and Ladybug save the day. You know the usual," Marinette waved the akuma attack off.

"I'm not talking about the akuma attack although we will get to that later and you  _will_ give me details!" Alya's voice was stern. Marinette was honestly confused now. If Alya didn't want to know about the akuma attack what did she want to talk about.

"Okay, what's up?" Marinette asked, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Um hello girl you had to know I would show up at your house immediately after that akuma attack," Alya tried to explain.

"Yeah but you never came," Marinette was even more confused now.

"Oh I came I just didn't go inside because someone else had beat me there," Alya gave her a coy smile.

"Oh? Oh!" Marinette looked at Alya mouth agape. Alya knew about Chat Noir's visit.

"Spill! What was Chat Noir doing at  _your house!_ " Alya practically shouted. Marinette quickly covered Alya's mouth and shushed her looking around nervously to see if anyone had heard them. All looked normal. Marinette released her grip on Alya.

"Look it was nothing okay he just stopped by to make sure I was okay since I had gotten hurt," Marinette said showing off her bandaged arm. Alya gave her a skeptical look "And well I kind of saved him once from the akuma when Ladybug was missing and he wanted to thank me. So as a thank you to me he's going to give an interview to the Ladyblog," Marinette fiddled with her hands as she spoke. At the last bit of news she peaked over at Alya who was no staring at Marinette open mouthed.

"No way! No way! Girl that's amazing! When?" Alya was practically jumping up and down.

"After school today at four, you'll be meeting him on my balcony while I'm working in the bakery," Marinette smiled proudly at her best friend.

"Ah! I can't believe this! I have to start thinking of questions! You're the best girl! Thank you!" Alya threw her arms around Marinette.

All throughout the school day Alya scribbled questions to ask Chat Noir in her notebook crossing out a few here and there rearranging the order again and agin. Marinette simply smiled happy to have given her friend such joy. Adrien knew immediately that Alya had heard about her interview with Chat Noir by her giddy behavior in class. She bounced her knee under her desk the entire day and wrote furiously in her notebook. The girl was nothing if not dedicated. Nino happened to notice Alya's behavior too. He kept looking back at her throughout class in wonder. Adrien however was more focused with Marinette. She still had the bandage on her arm but she looked as bright and beautiful as ever, her skin was practically glowing. Her cheeks were dusted a soft warm pink as she looked at her friend with a wide smile on her face. Adrien could feel his heart beat a little faster in his chest. When the bell rang for lunch Nino couldn't take not knowing anymore, he immediately turned around to face Alya.

"Yo Alya what's up with the bouncing?" Nino tried to act as casual as possible but Adrien could here the curiosity in his voice.

"Let's just say you're looking at the girl who snagged an interview with Chat Noir," Alya gave Nino a coy yet proud smile.

"Dude that's so cool. How did you do that?" Nino asked in amazement.

"Actually it was all Marinette. Apparently our alleycat has a thing for her," Alya laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I helped him out of a jam with the akuma yesterday and he wanted to thank me and I told him about Alya and her blog, that's all," Marinette explained to Nino. Adrien couldn't help himself, he had to know what Marinette thought about Chat Noir. The last time he asked he didn't really get the answer he had been hoping for.

"You got to talk to Chat Noir? That must have been pretty cool Marinette," Adrien began. Marinette tensed as if she had forgotten about Adrien's presence. Her cheeks warmed as she looked over to meet his gaze. Marinette didn't say anything she simply nodded as a soft squeak emitted from her throat.

"What was he like?" Adrien tried again putting on a smile.

"Um he was cool you know- kind of awesome, I mean not that I think he's awesome just that meeting him was awesome you know because he's a hero of Paris and everything and well he is awesome but in like a superhero kind of way not really a-" Marinette couldn't stop talking and thankfully Alya came to her rescue before she could say anything too embarrassing.

"You can read all about it in my blog later Adrien. Right now Marinette and I need to have our own interview. After all this girl did save Chat Noir!" Alya was probably the greatest wing woman in human history.

"Wow! That's amazing Marinette! You're really brave," Adrien complimented Marinette who merely squeaked in response. Alya took Marinette's hand and dragged her out the door waving goodbye to the boys.

"Girl, you have got to get a grip on yourself! Adrien just called you brave and you didn't even say anything," Alya said once they were out of ear shot. Marinette hung her head.

"I know! I'm such a loser. He's never going to like me," Marinette said in despair.

"Oh please. He totally likes you. We just need to teach you how to talk to him," Alya comforted.

"You really think so?" Marinette asked lifting her head.

"Of course I do! Now can we please talk about that akuma attack? I need to know everything before I start that interview!" Alya had a look of determination in her eyes. Marinette sighed and smiled at her friend.

"Where do I begin?" Marinette asked.

***

All Adrien could think about all day was Marinette. He kept thinking about how close he was able to get to her as Chat. Marinette had even talked to him and she barely stuttered. He couldn't stop thinking about the melodical sound of her voice or the way big blue eyes had looked at him. He thought of the way her room had smelt so sweet like vanilla and how cute she looked with her hair slightly disheveled from the earlier akuma attack. Then he thought about how happy Marinette had been because she had made Alya so happy. Marinette was such a good friend. Here he told her he would do anything for her and her first thought was to give her friend a gift. Marinette had to be the kindest soul at the school if not in all of Paris. Not to mention brave. She ran into that akuma attack as a civilian without even thinking about it. Behind the mask there was little chance they would receive any real damage since their suits were pretty protective but as civilians they were completely vulnerable. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was definitely something else and he couldn't get her out of his head. Even as he was getting ready for his interview with Alya as Chat Noir he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't stop thinking about her until Alya came up onto her balcony from the latch and even then Marinette was still in the back of his mind.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you!" Alya grinned from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you Alya, I have to say I'm a fan of your blog. I think it's purrrfectly clawesome," Chat said in his usual way. Alya stared in amazement.

"So it's true, you are the king of puns," Alya murmured. Chat wiped his claws on his suit nonchalantly.

"Well not to brag or anything but I have been told I'm paw-fully good," Chat grinned.

"Tell me why did Ladybug leave you to deal with the akuma?" Alya asked. Chat winced.

"Ladybug didn't want to leave but she had been injured and needed to recoup before jumping back into the fight. I told her to go, it was the best decision to make if we wanted to defeat the akuma. When she got her strength back she came back with a vengeance and we were able to defeat the akuma," Chat said easily.

"And Marinette came to your rescue after Ladybug had left?" Alya asked.

"Twice actually. She's a brave girl, as much of a hero as Ladybug or I. The way she went at the akuma when I was hit was simply amazing," Chat got a far away look in his eyes as he thought of Marinette that Alya definitely took note of.

"I imagine you had to save Marinette as well?" Alya questioned.

"That's my job. I managed to keep up from getting hit by a parking meter and get her to safety before jumping back into the attack," Chat answered.

"How did you keep the akuma occupied until Ladybug came back?" Alya asked amazement in her voice.

"I'm also the king of distraction, I can annoy just about anybody, and akuma's are definitely the most fun to bother," Chat said with a grin.

"So tell me Chat what does your life look like in the love department?" Alya smiled knowingly.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm a bit of a tomcat but my heart is already spoken for," Chat admitted putting his hand to his heart. Alya's eyes lit up. A million questions running through her head.

"Would it be safe to assume that you are in love with Ladybug or are in love with a civilian girl?" Alya questioned. Chat laughed and wagged his finger at her.

"I have to keep some secrets after all I do run around wearing a mask," Chat smiled.

"Can you at least tell us something about this girl of yours?" Alya pressed on.

"She's beautiful and incredibly brave, there's no one quite like her," Chat had that far away look in his eyes again, the same one he had when he had been talking about Marinette. Bingo. Alya stopped recording and put her phone away before asking the next question which confused Chat Noir.

"How long have you been in love with Marinette?" Alya asked him with a deadpan expression on her face. Chat's jaw dropped. Was he really that obvious.

"I don't-" Chat began but was immediately cut off by Alya.

"Oh no. I don't want any excuses. How long have you been in love with Marinette?" Alya had a stern look on her face. It was the look of a girl who wanted to protect her friend. Chat sighed. He perched himself on the balcony's rail and looked out at the view of Paris below before speaking.

"Since I met her," Chat answered. Which was sort of true. He had been in love with Ladybug since the moment he met her and he had always liked Marinette. He had liked Marinette a lot even started to fall for her when he found out that they were both one in the same. Somehow it made sense. He didn't know how he didn't see it sooner.

"So when she got hurt?" Alya gave him a leading question.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay," Chat answered simply. "And it was an excuse to see her again," Chat added.

"I mean  _I_ know that Marinette is amazing but how do you know how amazing she is? I mean do you know anything about her?" Alya had taken on the tone of a concerned friend. She worried about Marinette. The two cared about each other so much Chat was almost jealous of the bond they shared. He wished for a friendship like that.

"I know more than you think Alya," Chat smirked. "I know her favorite color is pink. I know that she wants to be a designer one day. And I know she trips, a lot. But most of all I know how important her friends are to her, which is why I'm here isn't it?" Chat said looking back at Alya. She stared at Chat eyes wide unsure of how to take this confession. For a minute Alya  was pretty sure she was in some sort of coma and this was her last dream before death but then Alya remembered that her imagination couldn't be this good. Never in a million years would she have thought up Chat Noir falling in love with Marinette on her own.

"Can I ask you one thing Alya? After all you've already asked me many personal questions," Chat asked turning to her.

"Yeah," Alya said slowly unsure of what he would ask.

"What's Marinette's favorite flower?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

Alya swore she nearly died right there. Her brain was screaming:  _Chat Noir and Marinette! Chat Noir and Marinette! Marinette and Chat Noir! No way! NO WAY!_


	5. In Which Chat/Adrien Can't Control His Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update soon. Maybe. Possibly.

“How stupid can you be?!” Plagg was irritated more so than usual. Adrien waved him off. “Do you not understand how stupid you are?” Plagg wanted to get a rise out of Adrien.

 

“Why don’t you explain it to me,” Adrien said exasperated.

 

“Now Alya knows you have a crush on Marinette. Alya isn’t stupid don’t you think she will figure out who you are once she realizes Adrien has those same feelings. Just because you wear a mask doesn’t mean your bone structure changes kid,” Plagg fumed.

 

“Well then we won’t let Alya know I have a crush on Marinette simple,” Adrien wasn’t going to let Plagg ruin this for him.

 

“Except Marinette will tell Alya idiot,” Plagg wanted to strangle his charge. Why did he always get the love sick idiots? They never thought anything through.

 

“Oh,” Adrien was just starting to realize this. “Meaning I can’t tell Marinette how I feel, not that she would really want me anyways,” Adrien began to sulk and if there was one thing Plagg hated more than being out of camembert, it was sulking.

 

“I warned you kid,” Plagg complained.

 

“I just I can’t stop thinking about her Plagg. She’s amazing. So what if I can’t tell her as Adrien. She won’t even talk to me as Adrien! It’s easier as Chat Noir. As Chat I’m not so…scared,” Adrien sighed looking out the window of his bedroom.

 

“Okay kid let’s say you do start dating her as Chat Noir,  what happens then? You going to have secret dates in her bedroom or are you going to walk around with a bag on your head when you’re with her?” Plagg had a point which bothered Adrien.

 

“I don’t care just as long as I can be around her,” Adrien smiled. Thoughts of Marinette danced behind his eyes. Plagg roles his own green eyes at his charge.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you kid. You’re going to have to learn this lesson the hard way. Now where’s that camembert?” Plagg went rifling through the room in search of cheese.

 

***

Alya had been acting strange ever since her interview with Chat Noir. She wouldn’t tell Marinette anything about it and her blog posts seemed normal enough. Marinette had brushed it off thinking that something else must be bothering her friend and Alya would tell her when she was ready. But she never did and then one night on the phone when Marinette was gushing about Adrien Alya blurted out a question that Marinette hadn’t been expecting.

 

“What do you think Cat Noir would be like?” Alya blurted.

 

“What?” Marinette asked confused by the sudden change of topic.

 

“What do you think Chat Noir would be like to date?” Alya asked voice serious.

 

“Um, I don’t know. He probably would spend more time on his hair than we would,” Marinette laughed.

 

“I’m serious,” Alya said exasperated. Marinette knit her eyebrows together.

 

“I don’t know Alya. He’s probably like a regular guy only with really bad jokes. Why the sudden interest?” Marinette asked.

 

“I was just curious. Wow look at the time I need to go update the Ladyblog. Later!” Alya hung up. That was strange, Marinette thought.

 

The next couple days were uneventful. Adrien didn’t ask Marinette to hang out again much to her disappointment and she couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to him, or the words. Alya didn’t mention Chat Noir again. There were no akuma attacks. It was strangely quiet. Marinette didn’t know what to think of it. She went along with business as usual. On Wednesday Chloe made a stink about Marinette getting first pick of partners in class to which Marinette response was to tell Chloe that you couldn’t have everything you wanted. This earned her many pointed remarks from Chloe most of which Marinette rolled her eyes at and with a smile responded by saying “Okay Chloe can we move on now?” Chloe stormed out of the room in a rage screaming about how her father would hear about this. It seemed that Chloe’s outburst was the most exciting thing that happened that school week.

 

For Adrien however the week was pure torture. He couldn’t talk to Marinette as Adrien, if he did he risked Alya figuring him out. And with the lack of akuma activity that week he didn’t get to see Marinette/Ladybug as Chat Noir either. It was killing him. He couldn’t get her out of his head. When Marinette caused Chloe to storm out of the room in a rage Adrien had to remind himself to stop staring. His heart felt like it was going to burst. His face was warm and he wanted nothing more than to stand up in that moment and kiss Marinette. That scene was everything he loved about her, the confidence and the way she carried herself even when Chloe was shouting harsh words her way and through the insults she kept her calm and chose her words carefully picking just the right thing to say taking the higher road yet still having an extreme effect on Chloe. It was very Ladybug like, no it was very Marinette like. Adrien knew she was mad. Chloe got under Marinette’s skin a lot but somehow she still managed to be the better person instead of sinking to Chloe’s level. It was something he admired about Marinette very much and something he couldn’t help but agonize over again and again in his bedroom. All he could think about was Marinette. His hormones were skyrocketing. He had to see her! He wanted to kiss her but he couldn’t. He groaned into the pillow on his bed. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Marinette’s sweet smile. He wondered how nice it would be to kiss her lips, how soft and sweet they would be. Adrien flopped onto his back. This. Was. Torture. He couldn’t take it anymore. He at least had to see her. He didn’t care that he didn’t have an excuse to be there as Chat Noir, he would think of that when the time came.

 

***

 

Marinette sat in her room working on her physics homework. The week had been such a disappointment to last week. She looked up at her posters of Adrien she had been in the process of putting much of them back up. She had taken them all down when Adrien came over to practice for the video game tournament and she had been too busy lately to put them back up. The few that she had managed to put back up stared back at her mockingly. She sighed. She had hoped Adrien would want to hang out again but he wouldn’t even talk to her as of late. It was all feeling very hopeless. As she stared at the photos she felt her heart ache. Slowly she took and took them back down. Maybe it would be better not to have his face to look at in her room every day for a while. She put the posters in a box and shoved it under her desk to deal with later. A loud thud sounded above her as if someone had landed on her balcony. There was a knock at the latch above her bed. Very cautiously Marinette approached the latch. Slowly she peaked out the trap door. There standing on her balcony was Chat Noir. He had one hand behind his back and was leaning very easily against the railing. Marinette fully opened the latch in order to climb onto her balcony to greet him. She closed the latch behind her and walked up to him.

 

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?” Marinette couldn’t come up with a single reason that would bring the black cat back to her house.

 

“I cam to see you of course Princes,” Chat grinned at her. The air was crisp and slightly chilly. Marinette looked at Chat confused.

 

“Why would you want to see me?” Marinette asked. “Is there an akuma after me or something?” Marinette thought she would have known if there were.

 

“Not at all, I’m here for,” Chat thought for a moment. “Purrrsonal reasons,” He purred taking a step closer to her.

 

“Is there something you need help with?” Marinette was very confused. Chat walked around her standing much too close. She could feel the heat coming off his warm body. Marinette envied that heat. It was cold out on her balcony and she wasn’t wearing a jacket.

 

“Not at all Priness,” Chat purred a sly smile on his face.

 

“Then why-“ Marinette began but stopped when Chat held a pink carnation under her nose. Carnations were Marinette’s favorite flower. Marinette looked at Chat who simply tilted his head and smiled. Slowly Marinette took the flower from him.

 

“Thank you, it’s um, it’s beautiful,” Marinette said looking down at the flower and twirling it in her fingers.

 

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl,” Chat was close enough for their noses to touch. Marinette’s cheeks warmed from the sentiment. She looked up at Chat’s bright green eyes.

 

Chat’s heart was pounding in his ears. He could smell vanilla and other sweet scents coming off of Marinette. Her blue bell eyes stared at him questioningly. It was almost as if her eyes were sucking him in. Chat didn’t think, he just acted on pure emotions. He leaned in quick touching his lips to hers. He heard Marinette gasp briefly before he closed the distance between their two mouths. Marinette didn’t move. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even register to close her eyes. Chat’s arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer. The other hand was in her hair. Chat moved his lips against hers. He could no longer help himself. Marinette tasted sweet and her lips were soft and gentle against his own. His heart felt as though it might leap out of his chest.

 

Marinette hadn’t expected Chat to kiss her but even more surprising was that Marinette hadn’t expected to like it so much. After the initial shock of it she could feel her eyes closing and she could feel herself kissing him back! His lips were soft but firm against her own and moved pleasingly against her. He smelled like some sort of cologne she couldn’t name but liked very much. His body was strong, wrapped around her own. The carnation had slipped from her grasp. Her hands rested on his chest and her knees buckled. He supported her weight with ease continuing to kiss her fervently. His body was warm and suddenly the cold was the least of Marinette’s worries. Chat smiled against her lips. Marinette didn’t want him to stop kissing her but he had.

 

“I do need to breathe you know Princess,” Chat said against Marinette’s lips. Marinette felt her face turn red. What had she been thinking? Why was she up here kissing Chat Noir?! Before Marinette could dwell on the though Chat’s lips were on hers again and she forgot all about her embarrassment. His lips moved easily against hers. Marinettes response to his kiss was encouraging. he continued to kiss her until he couldn’t breathe again. He pulled away breathless. Leaning his forehead lightly against hers he smiled wide.

 

“Time for me to go Princess,” He didn’t want to wear out his welcome and he certainly didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment by having to explain why he kissed her. So with one final press of his lips against hers he turned to go. He only looked back once before jumping of her balcony and making his way back home.

 

Marinette stood on her balcony weak in the knees and confused as hell. What. Just. Happened?!


	6. In Which Alya Ships Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may have some angst coming up and some possible akumatized heroes. I don't know let me know what you guys think. I really appreciate all your comments and support :)

Adrien couldn't wait to see Marinette again. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or her lips. As he sat in class he eagerly awaited her arrival watching the doors and leaning across his desk every time someone walked through the door in the hopes that it was her. Nino had noticed his odd behavior but said nothing about it. When Marinette walked through the door he could feel his heart flutter and his stomach drop. She looked beautiful. A stray strand of hair fell from her pigtails and into her face and Adrien wanted nothing more than to brush it back for her. Her pigtails were uneven as if she hadn't bothered fixing them this morning but somehow Adrien found it completely adorable. Her crystal blue eyes flit about the room looking distracted and unfocused. Marinette's delicate figure made it's way over to her desk, Adrien stared at her as she walked watching the sway of her hips and the way she bit her lip nervously. His heart fell when she made it to her desk without so much as glancing his way. He didn't know what he was expecting, it wasn't as if Marinette knew it had been him kissing her last night. Maybe Plagg was right, he couldn't believe he was actually admitting that to himself but he was afraid the kwami might have had a point when he said that seeing Marinette as Chat was a bad idea.

"Dude it's not polite to stare you know," Nino chuckled at Adrien as Marinette finally took her seat. He looked back at her nervously but she didn't seem to notice Nino's comment.

"What's up with you today man?" Nino asked Adrien. Before he could answer Alya was walking through the door and Nino's attention went straight to her. Nino gave Alya a small wave. She smiled in response.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" Alya said taking her seat behind Nino.

"Good, hey there hasn't been an akuma attacks lately," Nino said off hand.

"Ugh! I know, the Ladyblog is dying for a good story," Alya said exasperated.

"Well I was thinking since you don't have any stories right now you finally have some free time to go to the movies later," Nino fiddled with his headphones nervously. Alya smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Hey Adrien, Marinette, you two want to come with us?" Alya asked smoothly. Adrien smiled eagerly. Would this be considered a double date?

"Yeah that'd be great," Adrien added. He looked to Marinette impatiently awaiting her answer. Marinette was staring off into space unaware of the conversation.

"Hello? Marinette?" Alya asked waving a hand in front of her face. Marinette blinked as if just realizing Alya was there.

"Huh? Yeah, sounds great," Marinette's voice came out sounding very monotone. 

"Are you feeling alright Marinette?" Adrien worked up the courage to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marinette responded without looking his way. She had a far away look in her eyes. Without missing a beat Alya grabbed her best friend and dragged her out of the room before Adrien could say another word to the girl of his dreams.

Alya knew something was really really wrong. Adrien asking how Marinette was doing on any normal day would have sent Marinette into a whirlwind of stuttering and blushing. Today Marinette hadn't looked at Adrien once. By this time she usually was staring dreamily at the back of his head. Alya dragged Marinette into the girls bathroom checking to make sure all the stalls were empty before approaching her.

"Okay, what's going on? That was super weird," Alya cut to the chase. Marinette blinked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked innocently.

"Uh you talked to Adrien without so much as a stutter and you completely blew him off. You didn't even look at the guy," Alya threw out her hands.

"I did?" Marinette didn't recall having spoken to Adrien.

"Earth to Marinette, what is with you today girl?" Alya was truly concerned about her friend's wellbeing.

"I guess I was just thinking about something else," Marinette said looking down at the ground.

"Something other than Adrien? Come on girl spill," Alya folded her arms across her chest.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Marinette asked biting her lip.

"Always," Alya said casually. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Chat Noir came to my house last night," Marinette blurted out.

"And?" Alya encouraged knowing there had to be more to the story.

"And he-he kissed me!" Marinette squeaked meeting Alya's eyes. Alya's jaw dropped.

"No way! He kissed you?" Alya voice rose two octaves. Marinette nodded emphatically. "How'd he do it? Was he any good? Did you like it?" Alya's questions came out in a rush.

"He was good, really good actually," Marinette said eyes wide as if admitting this out loud made it real. Alya squealed.

"So you liked it?" Alya pushed. A light blush colored Marinette's cheeks in response. "You did like it! Ohmigosh Marinette you liked it!" Alya nearly shouted. Marinette threw her head into her hands and groaned.

"Yes I did Alya! And I have no idea what that means. Does this mean I like Chat Noir? Oh no! What am I going to do?" Marinette groaned pulling at her pigtails anxiously.

"Calm down girl. This is totally awesome! How many girls can say they kissed one of Paris's greatest heroes," Alya put her hand on her hip.

"But Alya I can't like Chat Noir, I have feelings for Adrien!" Marinette complained.

"It's possible to like them both you know besides it kind of makes sense that you would like Chat Noir," Alya said easily.

"What do you mean it makes sense?" Marinette momently stopped pulling at her pigtails.

"Well the reason you fell for Adrien was because he helped you when you needed it. He gave you that umbrella and saved you from getting drenched in that storm. And Chat Noir has saved your life twice now and not to mention saved the Ladyblog from losing out on a killer story. Face it Marinette you have a thing for heroes," Alya gave her a suggestive smirk. Marinette mulled over her friends words for a minute.

"I guess that makes sense," Marinette said slowly.

"You know it does now come on I need more details! How did Chat do it?" Alya was grinning from ear to ear bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"He brought me a carnation actually," Marinette admitted sheepishly.

"Your favorite flower," Alya smiled wide.

"And then he just kind of wrapped his arms around me kissed me," Marinette could feel her face warm. Alya squealed again.

"Who knew Chat Noir was such a romantic?" Alya laughed and Marinette joined her feeling better than she had earlier that day.

When the girls walked back into the room they were giggling and Adrien was desperate to know what about. He strained his ears to hear the conversation but the girls didn't say anything else as they took their seats and class started. Adrien had noticed the slight blush on Marinette's cheeks when she had walked into the room. What had Alya and her been talking about? Was it wrong to hope that they had been talking about him? Class seemed to crawl by slowly. Every time Alya or Marinette spoke Adrien strained his ears to listen in on their conversation. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself.

"When do you think you'll see him again?" Alya whispered to Marinette. See who? Who were they talking about. Adrien leaned his chair back to be able to hear the conversation better.

"I don't know, it's not like I have his number or anything," Marinette shrugged. Could she be talking about him?

"Do you think he'll come over tonight?" Alya asked.

"I don't know it's not like he gives me any warning before he shows up," Marinette sighed.

"You're totally hoping he comes by tonight aren't you?" Alya was smiling wide excitement for her friend clear on her face.

"Maybe a little. It's silly don't you think? Hoping a superhero comes knocking at my door to sweep me off my feet," Marinette laughed nervously her blush deepening. They were talking about Chat Noir. Marinette was talking about him and how she wanted to see him again. Adrien was so happy he wanted to jump up out of his seat and kiss Marinette (although he wanted to do that anyways). He smiled to himself. While Adrien was busy trying to contain his excitement and thinking about Marinette he forgot about his balance on the chair he had precariously been leaning back in. Adrien and his went down with a crash. He hit his head on the way down and felt a little dizzy. He could hear laughter all around him. When he opened his eyes he saw Marinette's glowing face above his. Her blue eyes were as bright and clear as the sky and her lips a lovely rosy shade of pink. A stupid smiled spread across Adrien's face. Marinette looked at the poor boy with concern as she leaned over her desk to check on him.

"Mr.Agreste. This is not the time to be horsing around!" Madame shouted. Adrien mumbled an apology before picking himself up and righting his chair again. He took his seat again and despite falling on his face in front of the entire class including Marinette he couldn't help but smile because tonight he was going to see Marinette again as Chat Noir.


	7. In Which Marinette Has Some Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been having internet issues lately but the good news is I've had an amazing idea for an akuma to come, stay tuned.

That night Marinette sat at her desk homework done and stared at the flower Chat Noir had brought her the previous night. She fingered the petals as her mind drifted to thoughts of Chat's lips. She sighed exasperated. She couldn't believe she was sitting in her room thinking about Chat Noir! This was ridiculous! Marinette paced her room trying to push the stupid cat as far from her mind as possible. Finally Marinette decided to get some fresh air. She crawled out onto her balcony and into the crisp night air. She leaned against the railing looking down at the city below and taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked sitting on the railing next to Marinette's elbow. Marinette looked down at Tikki ruefully.

"I don't know Tikki I just feel- but I can't feel this way- Ugh! It's just so frustrating!" Marinette said flustered.

"Are you talking about Chat Noir?" Tikki asked somehow knowing exactly what Marinette was trying to say even when she was making no sense.

"It's ridiculous right Tikki? I mean I can't have feelings for Chat Noir. He's my partner," Marinette frowned at the little red kwami who sat blinking her big blue eyes at Marinette.

"Why not? He  _is_ your partner Marinette it's only natural that you would start developing feelings for him. After all the time you've spent relying on him it only makes sense that this would happen," Tikki assured Marinette.

"But this complicates everything, how are we going to be a team after this Tikki?" Marinette asked her helpful little kwami.

"Then don't let it affect your partnership. I know you will figure this out Marinette but don't try and deny what you feel," Tikki smiled at her charge. Marinette sighed and gave Tikki a tired smile before petting the little kwami.

***

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he spotted Marinette’s balcony. Marinette’s slight figure stood staring out at the town below as she talked to her small red kwami. The moon’s glow danced off Marinette’s dark hair and reflected in her eyes making her look so beautiful it was surreal. She looked more like a goddess than she did human of course in Chat’s mind she might as well have been a goddess. Chat’s tail flicked around his ankles as he watched her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the small girl in his arms. He sighed. He figured he would have a lot of explaining to do before she allowed that to happen. Gracefully Chat hopped from one roof to another until he was in her line of sight. He watched the red kwami zip away into a hiding spot behind one of the many plants on the balcony. Once the kwami was safely  hidden Chat took out his baton making one last vault over to Marinette’s balcony. He landed with ease by her side. Marinette’s cheeks pinked and she let out a soft squeak.

 

“My apologies for scaring you Purrrincess,” Chat said taking a deep bow. Much to his own amusement Marinette cracked a small smile.

 

“Chat Noir what brings you here?” Marinette asked pulling at one of her pigtails nervously.

 

“Why, you do Princess. And it appears you have been awaiting my arrival as well,” Chat smirked at her standing close enough that Marinette worried she might close the small distance herself because his proximity was driving her crazy. Instead Marinette fiddled with her hands. She fixed Chat with a stern look.

 

“I was not!” Marinette scoffed but the pink in her cheeks gave her away. Chat grinned from ear to ear tail flicking elatedly behind him.

 

“Now now a princess should never lie,” Chat pulled her chin up with his hand closing the distance between them. Marinette could feel the heat coming off his suit now. Her chest pressed against his. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat at the closeness between them. Marinette prayed that Chat hadn’t noticed but much to his own amusement he had. “Am I making you uncomFURtable Princess?” Chat purred.

 

“No,” Marinette was having a hard time getting her breathing under control. Her eyes searched his face and kept falling on his lips. She silently cursed herself. Chat smiled, he was loving this. He noticed everything. He noticed how Marinette was looking at his lips and how nervous he was making her yet she was still able to speak to him without stuttering. Marinette forced herself to look into Chat’s emerald green eyes and suddenly there was no hope for her. She really was falling for this stupid cat.

 

“You know if you want me to kiss you Princess all you have to do is ask,” Chat purred leaning in slightly. Marinette could feel herself lean slightly forward to hoping despite her better judgment that Chat would kiss her. She really needed help.

 

“Why do you come here Chaton?” Marinette forced herself to look away from his lips. Chat smiled easily as if he had been expecting this.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve stolen my heart and I’ve come to do the same to you,” Chat smiled wryly leaning in just a bit closer head tilting slightly. Marinette’s heart was beating so loud against her chest she knew there was no way Chat couldn’t hear it.

 

“How could I have done that? I thought you loved Ladybug,” Marinette asked of course she didn’t know that Chat knew that they were the same person.

 

“I do, she is my partner after all but it’s not like that with her. You Marinette are as brave as any hero could ever wish to be and as sweet as the pastries in the bakery downstairs. You’re passionate and confident and beautiful. You’re everything a guy could ever want and more. I couldn’t help but fall for you,” Chat admitted his features surprisingly serene, his normal cheshire grin gone from his face. Marinette could feel her face grow hot. “Tell me Marinette, do you want me to kiss you again?” Chat’s lips were nearly brushing against hers as he breathed the question to her. Marinette could feel her lids drop and her body lean in. All the willpower she planned on having gone in an instant. Her lips crashed against his. He accepted her kiss graciously wrapping his arms around her and pressing back on her with his mouth. She wanted to deepen the kiss, press herself farther into him and probably would have to had a shrill scream not rang out through the night air.

 

Chat ruefully pulled away from her kiss dreading his inevitable departure. He looked out across the Parisian sky scanning for signs of trouble. People were shouting screaming and running. Chat turned back to Marinette eyes glowing a bright green. He had a mischievous smile on his face but he squeezed her close not wanting to leave. Marinette looked up at him flushed making her big blue eyes even more bright. Marinette knew he would have to go and although she was disappointed that their kiss had been cut short she knew she would see him soon as Ladybug. Chat knew this too but he couldn’t do this with her when she was Ladybug. Chat leaned down and kissed Marinette once more very softly on the mouth. He leaned his forehead against her as he pulled away. His mischievous smile returned to his face.

 

“I’m sorry Princess, but Paris needs me, it’s time I bid you adieu,” With that Chat released his hold on Marinette and leapt off her balcony leaping off into the dark night towards danger. With his enhanced hearing he could already hear the akuma shouting. When Chat was far enough away Marinette called Tikki, transforming into Ladybug and went to join her partner against the akuma. Her partner who she was falling harder and harder for. This was going to be difficult.


	8. In Which Chat Noir Takes A Polygraph Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet issues somewhat under control. Not the most proud of this particular akuma, I'm saving my favorite one for a later chapter ;) Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the comments!! :) I'm so happy you guys like this little marichat fanfic!!

Chat landed on the roof of a building a block away from the akuma attack. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing but he couldn't figure out what was causing the commotion other than the presence of the black and gray clad akuma standing in the center of the screaming mass of people. Ladybug landed gracefully next to him. The same girl he had been kissing only moments ago. He tried not to think about it. He turned to Ladybug as if to ask her what could be causing the citizens distress but her face conveyed that she was just as miffed about the scene below. When Chat looked back he finally noticed the blood. There was blood making the ground slick with red. A few of the citizens were hunched over the puddles as if they had been puking the blood out. All their lips were stained black and red. Many of them were screaming and crying, some hunched over holding their stomachs with clamped mouths before spewing blood from their mouths. Chat stared open mouthed at the scene below.

"Is it some sort of plague?" Chat asked looking over at Ladybug who was slowly shaking her head brows pulled together.

"I don't know but we better get down there," Ladybug said. Chat prepared to jump off the roof when Ladybug stopped him. "Chat," She said looking at him with those blue bell eyes that made him melt. "Please be careful," She said nervously. This was new. Chat gave her a small nod before leaping down to join the commotion.

A smile curled around the akuma's lips as she turned to face Chat Noir. The akuma's skin was stark white. Her lips were stained black and her hair was striped black and gray. Her clothes were striped gray and black. Her pants black but her eyes had no iris they were simply white and black. It was unsettling. Chat's eyes darted around the citizen's around her crying, puking and screaming. Ladybug landed next to him staring the akuma down.

"Um what exactly are you doing here?" Chat asked the akuma taking another look around.

"My name is Polly-graph! And I'm teaching Paris how to tell the truth for once! All of you just breath lies! It's about time you all told the truth!" Pollygraph shouted her voice shrill.

"Well you're in luck Truth is my middle name," Chat chastised the akuma.

You. Are. Lying!" The akuma shouted in a rage.

"No I swear I'm not a Lion!" This was more a play on words than a pun but Chat thought it should count anyways. This set the akuma off before Chat could react he felt his throat tighten and his tongue tie. The akuma was looking at him with a deadly stare her arm raised in a Darth Vader kind of way.

"Time to tell the truth little superhero," With a wry smile the akuma dropped her hand and suddenly Chat couldn't control his mouth.

"I love the color orange! My dad hates it! Tries to make sure I can never where it but I do it anyways to make him mad! It's the only way I can get his attention sometimes!" Chat blurted out.

"Chat? What are you-?" Ladybug began.

"I don't know. My mom used to teach me piano when I was younger, I like to play piano when I miss her," Chat bit down hard on his tongue. "It keeps coming out!" Chat grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut clamping his mouth closed.

"Chat you can't say anything else. You're going to reveal yourself at this rate!" Ladybug fretted. The akuma laughed and looked around at her handy work. She hummed melodically.

"It's only a matter of time. Lies hurt, and keeping secrets hurts too, the truth is the only thing that will set you free," Pollygraph got right in Chat's face whispering the words. Chat could feel his secret bubbling up. He couldn't let Marinette know his identity. Would she like who was under the mask? He bit down hard on his tongue a terrible pain ripping at his abdomen. He could feel the words in his throat like vomit. Chat's mouth burst open blood pooling out of his mouth. Nope it was actually vomit. Blood dripped down his chin splattering on the ground at Chat clutched his side. Ladybug stared in horror she turned to the akuma with a loathsome look in her eyes.

"What are you doing to him?!" She shouted.

"All he has to do is tell the truth. If he doesn't he starts to die," Pollygraph looked down at him dreamily, head tilted to the side. Ladybug searched her trying to find the akuma on her but she couldn't find what she needed. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and began swinging it around in a circle.

"Stop this. People need their privacy," Ladybug said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, they don't need to SPILL THEIR GUTS out to everyone they see," Chat chuckled before puking up more blood. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You still have the energy to make bad jokes?" She questioned him.

"Don't you want to know who your partner really is Ladybug? He's been lying to you!" Pollygraph shouted. Ladybug glanced at Chat who was continuing to puke up blood and was looking a little pale. The akuma saw her chance and jumped on Marinette knocking the yoyo out of her hands. The yoyo clattered across the concrete out of reach. Pollygraph pinned Ladybug down.

"Aren't you tired of the lies our lovers feed us? They lie, they don't love us. They only love themselves! Wouldn't it be better if they couldn't lie. If he couldn't lie to you, he would never betray you," Pollygraph cooed. Something in Ladybug's mind clicked. Pollygraph kept saying he. She looked around. It was only guys that were puking up blood. This was all because a guy lied to her. Possibly a boyfriend of some sort. Her hands were pinned but Ladybug finally noticed the black locket around her neck. That had to be it. Pollygraph reached one hand towards Ladybug's ears. Before Ladybug could react Chat knocked Pollygraph off of her with his baton.

"Chat! It's the necklace!" Ladybug shouted to him. Chat didn't know how much more help he would be it was taking all his strength just to stand and to keep his identity a secret.

"I hate camembert, it smells awful," Chat let the small secret slip. Ladybug gave him a confused look. The akuma shouted in rage this time her eyes locked on Marinette. Marinette felt her throat tighten.

"Fine you want to continue to love your cheating partner than I can make you tell the truth too! What secrets are you hiding?" Pollygraph smiled as she released her hold. Marinette felt the words leap out of her throat before she could stop them.

"I have a problem with stealing my friends phones!" Ladybug shouted much to her alarm. She bit her bottom lip to keep the next one from coming. A terrible pang pricked her side and suddenly she was hunched over throwing up blood as crimson red as her suit. Her and Chat Noir weren't going to last much longer like this, she needed to do something fast. Ladybug scrambled on the ground for her yoyo. As soon as it was in her hands she threw it in the air calling for her lucky charm. Landing in her hands were two mouth guards. Ladybug looked at the mouth guards confused for a second before she realized something.

"Chat, use this!" She tossed one of the red and black spotted mouth guards to him and put the other in her mouth.

She let her secrets slip past her lips and happily realized you couldn't understand a word she said with it in her mouth. Chat grinned at her showing off the mouth guard. They turned to the akuma both sputtering out their secrets in gibberish. This had to have been the silliest akuma battle of all time. Now that they were no longer incapacitated from vomiting blood they pounced. Chat went to fighting the akuma with his baton. She evaded him easily blocking a few hits with her forearms. The girl was quick on her feet. A little too quick. Ladybug ran around her other side and waited for a clear shot. Chat noticed her out of the corner of his eye and jumped back suddenly before the akuma could turn to see where he was looking Ladybug had wrapped her yoyo around the girl and jumped over a lamppost pulling Pollygraph up off the ground. Chat approached her ripping the locket from her neck and smashing it on the ground. As the little black butterfly flew into the air Marinette released her hold on Pollygraph using her yoyo to capture and purify the akuma. Ladybug took out her mouth guard throwing it in the air and calling on the swarm of Ladybug's setting everything back to the way it was. The now de-akumatized girl looked up extremely confused. The girl's name was Polly and she had been cheated on by her boyfriend who had been lying to her for weeks about where he was and what he was doing. She caught him and was shortly akumatized afterwards. Chat Noir agreed to take Polly home since Ladybug's earrings had started beeping. After she gave him a quick fist bump Marinette was off swinging back towards home.

The akuma attack had worn Marinette out and had also scared her. As she arrived home her earring let out it's last beep and she collapsed on her bed as the transformation released in a swirl of pink light. Tikki flew down to Marinette's desk where there were cookies waiting for her. Marinette groaned into her pillow. Seeing Chat Noir puking his guts out and spilling out secret after secret had scared her. She worried with each shade of color he lost. He had looked so sick back there and his blood had been all over the pavement. To be perfectly honest it had scared her more than she wanted to admit. Despite her fears about his wellbeing Marinette couldn't help but dwell on the few truths Chat had let slip. His favorite color was orange. His mom taught him piano. He knew how to play piano. His mom was no longer around for whatever reason. And he hated camembert. Marinette sighed deeply into her pillow. They were such stupid little facts about him but she couldn't help but wonder what else she didn't know about him. She wanted to know more and she hated herself for wanting to know more about her partner, it put her at risk for discovering who he was and more than that it put her at risk for him discovering who she was. She was falling for Chat Noir and it was dangerous. She didn't want to feel this way but she couldn't help but remember the way he had kissed her every time she closed her eyes. Today she had wanted to demand why he had kissed her and tell him never to do it again but she couldn't find the words when he was here. She barely found any words at all. All she wanted was to do exactly what she told herself she couldn't do. She wanted to kiss Chat. She wanted so badly to continue kissing him on her balcony when he had to leave. Marinette groaned. How was she going to deal with these feelings? And what about Adrien? Didn't she still like him? She did, Adrien was great, he was sweet and kind and handsome and talented but he seemed so far away so unattainable. Adrien was reserved in a lot of ways, kept to himself and didn't know Marinette existed. Adrein was quiet, didn't make a lot of jokes, didn't really laugh. Chat Noir on the other hand was everything Adrien wasn't. He was, to her dismay, funny. He made her laugh as Ladybug despite the bad jokes and when he laughed it was a wonderful sound. He was confident in everything he did and said. He spoke so easily as if talking to her as either Marinette or Ladybug was the easiest thing in the world. Of course Chat Noir was handsome, apparently Marinette had a thing for green eyed blondes. But most importantly Chat didn't sit on this unattainable pedestal. Where as with Adrien, Marinette was just some girl in his class, nothing special at all and he was this great talented model. She didn't even compare to him but with Chat she felt like an equal because well she was. Of course she didn't think Chat knew about her identity as Ladybug but she felt as though he talked to her in just the same way, like they were the same. Did that make any sense? Marinette felt as though she was talking in circles now. She hated feeling so conflicted. Why was it so hard to admit she had feelings for Chat Noir.

A tap at her window pulled her out of her jumbled thoughts. Looking over at her window her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Speak of the devil. Chat Noir sat on the windowsill grinning his usual Cheshire grin at her. Crawling down from her bed Marinette wondered how she looked and quickly pushed the ridiculous notion out of her mind. This was Chat Noir. She shouldn't care how she looked around him. But she did. She opened the window letting the cat slink inside.

"Sorry about my exit Princess, I had a city to save," Chat said with a wink. Marinette giggled despite herself.

"Paris is lucky to have you to keep it safe," Marinette could kick herself for the comment. Chat didn't need a bigger head.

"Well I'm not the only one that protects this city," He said with a smile.

"I'm sure Ladybug wouldn't be able to fight akuma's without you," Marinette's words were sincere.

"Maybe. Did you miss me Purrincess?" Chat slunk back into his flirty persona and Marinette's heart fluttered.

"Ha! I was happy to have some peace and quiet around here," Marinette crossed her arms a smirk pulling at her lips. Chat took a step closer to her closing the distance between them.

"Are you sure about that?" Chat breathed against her cheek. Marinette's breath caught in her throat. Damn this cat. Her face suddenly felt warm.

"I-I- um..." She spluttered out much to her embarrassment. Chat smirked deciding to see just how far he could push this.

"Have I flustered you Princess?" He whispered lips brushing against her ear. Marinette was no longer sure that she was breathing.

"No, I just um, I- I'm uh just tired is all," She didn't even believe her own excuse.

"Then why are you blushing?" He purred against her cheek. If it was possible Marinette blushed an even deeper shade of red. Chat was soaking in every bit of this enjoying her frazzled state.

"Am not! I mean I'm not. I just um am a little warm and I uh was out in the sun the other day and I didn't wear sunscreen so I got sunburnt and then-" Marinette's protest began to turn into a ramble. Chat slid his lips along her jaw just barely brushing them against her skin and stopping just as his lips were hovering above her own.

"Marinette?" He interrupted.

"Yes!" She squeaked. He grinned.

"Shut up," He said against her lips as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Marinette could feel her knees buckle beneath her. Chat smiled against her lips but continued kissing her. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself back against him. One hand clutched her waist and Chat's other hand held her back pulling her closer to him. His lips moved hungrily against hers as if he couldn't get enough, which he couldn't. His lips were hot against hers and soft. He kissed her more intensely forcing her mouth open with his own. Marinette sighed into him and Chat smirked. Her hands found their way into his silky hair. Chat's heart thrummed against his chest with a buzzing excitement and sank just as quickly when he heard the beeping of his ring. He pulled away biting his lip  not wanting to end this here. Marinette looked up at him her brilliant blue eyes open wide. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Marinette?" He said sternly his emerald green eyes boring into hers. "Keep your eyes closed." Surprise registered on Marinette's face but she did as he asked. The final beep sounded on his ring. There was a flash of green before darkness settled back down around them. Marinette's heart hammered in her chest. All she had to do was open her eyes and she would know who he was. The thought made her shut them tighter. Adrien felt very exposed but with his last shred of confidence from Chat Noir he grabbed Marinette's face and kissed her. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe. After a while he pulled her over to the little couch in her room and Marinette being Marinette had tripped on the way over causing Adrien to laugh. He kissed her a few more times on the couch his lips now raw but still craving the soft plump curve of her lips against his own. They pulled away for air and she curled against him as he leaned back.

"So tell me Chat Noir, why do you trust me? I mean I could open my eyes at any minute. Not that I would I just-" Marinette babbled. Adrien chuckled pulling her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her. This felt right.

"Because I know you Princess. You're noble, you believe in doing what's right. You won't look at me because I asked you not to," Chat- Adrien said into her hair.

"How could you know that?" Marinette asked burying her face into the crook of his neck and relaxing into him. She felt warm and soft against him.

"Anyone who knows you knows you're trustworthy Marinette," He mumbled feeling sleepy now. Plagg hovered just beyond Marinette's head making gagging faces. Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami. Tikki had fed Plagg earlier so he was back to his old self. Adrien was grateful for that. Despite the looks Plagg gave him the kwami remained silent.

"So you know me as a civilian then?" Marinette's words hung in the air as Adrien realized what he had done. Not good.

"Yes," Chat said slowly.

"And I know you?" Marinette asked.

"You know my name but you don't really know me," Chat Noir said easily.

"How could I not know you?" Marinette asked mostly to herself. Chat smirked.

"Care to find out Princess?" Adrien asked. Marinette's body froze and Chat laughed that wonderful chime that made her body relax again.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to find out on your own and I promise you it won't be easy," He breathed into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Is that a challenge Chat Noir?" Marinette couldn't help but smile.

"It depends, do you accept my lady?"

"Bring it on!"


	9. In Which Adrien is Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments, it's really amazing knowing people are enjoying my sappy little fanfic! I'm going to try to post weekly probably around Fridays if possible or sooner if I have the time. I seriously love all the feedback and thoughts and compliments! You guys rock! I hope you continue to enjoy this! I swear this is going somewhere, drama to come, angst and heartbreak in future chapters.

Marinette spent her time in class the next day trying to figure out who Chat Noir could really be under that mask. She kept in mind that the transformation did change some physical aspects such as her hair which was more blue as Ladybug. Even so she couldn't seem to pin Chat Noir's ridiculous personality to anyone in her class in particular. Kim wasn't the right build. Marinette crossed his name off the paper on her desk. Nathanael had been akumatized and Chat had been around to help stop him so that eliminated him. Ivan had also been akumatized and Max too. Nino had been akumatized but Chat wasn't really there... Marinette paused staring wide eyed at the back of Nino's head. No, Nino was too different from Chat, the transformation didn't do that much to change the way you looked. Marinette tried to think of someone who hadn't been akumatized she looked back at her list the only person left was Adrien Agreste. Marinette frowned. The thought of Chat Noir being Adrien was almost laughable. The two were polar opposites aside from the blonde hair and green eyes. Chat's hair was longer and more wild, and Adrien was too put together she couldn't imagine him running on rooftops and getting his hair all mussed up. Not to mention their personalities. Adrien was polite, sweet, very reserved, on the quiet side. Chat Noir made so many puns it hurt, he was loud and kind of obnoxious in a very look at me fashion and he was always flirting but he had this confidence about him that Marinette couldn't help but fall for. He was confident in everything he did, every move he made, even with kissing her he had just gone for it as if he knew she would respond before she did. Chat Noir was also brave, he put himself in danger to save Paris every day and he had no problem sticking up to an akuma or even Ladybug when she stepped out of line. Adrien on the other hand was so quiet he didn't often speak up when things went wrong especially with Chloe. In fact Marinette did most of the standing up for her fellow classmates. Marinette sighed crossing Adrien's name off the list. They were just too different to be the same person. The bell rang and Marinette groaned. She had made zero progress on her search for Chat Noir and she was out of classmates. Marinette crumpled her list into her fist and followed Alya out to the courtyard for lunch. Adrien stared after her longingly.

"Girl what is up with you today?" Alya asked looking back at her dejected looking friend.

"Chat Noir came by last night," Marinette admitted nervously. Alya's eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. She grabbed her friend's hand and the pair ran over to a private bench to eat their lunch and talk about the misadventures of Marinette and Chat Noir.

"Tell me everything!" The blogger squealed. Marinette relayed a very PG version of the events of last night to her friend who was teaming with excitement.

"I spent all morning trying to figure out who he could be but..." Marinette handed the crumpled piece of paper to Alya who quickly smoothed it out and went down the list.

"Why is Adrien crossed out? He's the right build, hasn't been akumatized, blonde, green eyes," Alya asked questioningly. Marinette actually laughed.

"Chat Noir and Adrien couldn't be more different Alya. If you put both of them in a room together Chat Noir would probably end up scaring Adrien with his manners, which are terrible by the way," Marinette said.

"Chat Noir is kind of a bad boy, I guess goody two shoes Agreste wouldn't fit," Alya mused. "Plus Adrien was there when Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to stop Alix's akuma."

"Yeah, I guess he was," Marinette laughed nervously knowing that the time akuma had messed a lot of things up after all Ladybug was in the same place as Marinette which had been an interesting experience.

"Are you sure he said he knew you?" Alya tried.

"He said I knew his name but I didn't know who he was. It doesn't really make sense does it?" Marinette frowned. "I'm never going to figure this out," She muttered letting her head droop. Alya snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! What if it's an upperclassmen! It would make sense wouldn't it. We see them around know their names but don't really know a lot of the guys as people! That has to be it Marinette!" Alya said victoriously. Marinette perked up.

"But how are we going to find out which one he is?" Marinette tried not to get her hopes up. Alya laughed at her friend.

"You really weren't paying attention in class were you girl? We are combing with the class above us for Literature today because we are both studying Romeo and Juliet and they wanted to do some combined project," Alya looked at Marinette with a sly smirk. Marinette couldn't stop the hopeful smile from spreading across her face.

"Are you serious!?" Marinette squealed.

"Yup, the other classes are doing Macbeth, we sure lucked out with Romeo and Juliet, it's so easy! Not to mention we might get assigned to work with a possible Chat Noir," Alya accepted Marinette's hug and the girls continued to eat their lunch and chat about well CHAT. They wrote the names of all the upperclassmen they knew on the paper. They had another six possibilities for Chat Noir now.

Marinette couldn't get over her excitement. As Alya and Marinette talked they crossed two of the six names off the list as they realized the build was completely wrong but that still left Marinette with the possibility of finding out who her black cat was. With the extra students in the classroom the girls would surely have to share their bench with a possible Chat Noir the thought made Marinette nervous. She could be sitting next to Chat Noir without even knowing it. That thought alone was enough to make Marinette crazy. She fiddled with her hair undoing it and retying it several times. Alya watched her with a smirk before offering to help. Alya did Marinette's hair into a bun insisting it made her look older and that their possible older Chat Noir would like it. Marinette tried not to get her hopes up about Chat Noir being in the class after all they could be wrong but her emotions had already taken the leap of faith and she couldn't stop them from falling, she just hoped Chat Noir would be there to catch them. Man she thought of some weird metaphors when she was having an emotional crisis. When the bell rang Marinette practically screamed. She didn't feel prepared for this. What if Chat was there? What if he wasn't? Of course Marinette wouldn't be able to know for sure. Alya comforted her before they walked into the classroom already filling up with students. Marinette's heart practically stopped when she saw a boy about the right build sitting in their bench. Marinette made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Alya laughed and and pushed her forward to get her freinds feet moving. Marinette cautiously made her way to her seat. Adrien watched her the whole way and not once did she glance his way. His heart fell. She looked so beautiful today.

The boy sitting in the center of Marinette and Alya's bench with his arms draped across the back was beyond handsome. He was Chat's build and coloring with the same color green eyes. His hair however was a deep brown but was very messy in a I-just-woke-up kind of way. Marinette knew the transformation could change his hair color after all hers was blue as Ladybug so why couldn't this boy's be blonde. The boy had very soft looking pink lips that Marinette tried not to stare at as she approached. She sat down on the bench next to him nervously avoiding gazing at him. Her hands shook.  _Could this be him?_ She thought. The boy wore jeans and a black t-shirt and black boots. He definitely had that bad boy look about him. He stared at Marinette with those mesmerizing green eyes. She bit her lip and looked away a blush creeping up on her cheeks. The boy chuckled.

"I don't bite, I promise," The boy's voice was low and melodic. He moved his face closer to Marinettes a smirk pulling on his lips. A smirk marinette noticed very similar to that of black cat she knew. She simply smiled unable to speak. Her cheeks growing very warm. The boy gave her a flirtatious look.  _Yup it's him!_ Marinette thought.

Adrien could barely contain the anger swelling in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and shout "I do!" at the guy throwing himself at Marinette. In fact he almost had. He had slammed his hand down on his desk and started to whip around to respond when Nino pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Dude what's your problem?" Nino asked confused by Adrein's sudden outburst.

"Nothing," Adrien muttered clearly still angry. He heard Marinette's beautiful laugh from behind him. He should be the only one making her laugh. Jealousy was an awful feeling and it burned deep in the pit of Adrien's stomach. He wasn't going to let some skeezy older guy take Marinette away from him. Class started and students were selected to read for different characters.

"Enzo would you mind reading for Romeo?" Their teacher went down her list of names.

"I'd be more than happy too Madam," The boy who had been flirting with Marinette responded.

"And Marinette would you read for Juliet?" She asked.

"Yes!" Marinette answered a little bit too quickly.

"And Adrien why don't you be Count Paris," She finished off.

"Perfect," He mumbled. The irony of the situation was slowly killing him.

The rest of class was torture. He spent the entire class listening to Enzo (or as Adrien preferred to call him Tete de noeud which roughly translated to English means knot head) flirt with Marinette in Shakespeare's old speak. By the end of class Adrien was about ready to explode. When the final bell rang he watched as Marinette and Alya walked past him. A crumpled up piece of paper slipped from Marinette's folder gliding over the floor and under Adrien's desk his heart quickened. The two girls were talking excitedly as they left the room and didn't seem to notice. Adrien picked up the paper. Glancing at the crumpled page his name written in lovely handwriting jumped out at him. Adrien knit his eyebrows together. At the top of the paper was a little doodle of a cat with the name Chat written next to it. Below was the name of every guy in there class and each name was crossed out including his own. His eyes practically jumped out of his head. Marinette was trying to figure out who Chat Noir was and she had already crossed him off the list. But why?! There was at least a question mark next to Nino's name before it had been crossed out. How was Nino considered for longer than Adrien. The next set of names were the upperclassman and written next to Enzo's name was the word  _possible :)_ with a little smiley face next to it. Adrien wanted to scream. How did this even happen. Plagg was right, he should have confessed his feelings to Marinette without the mask. But then again if Marinette didn't even think the two of them could be the same person would she really have said yes to Adrien like she had Chat Noir? Adrien groaned balling the piece of paper up and shoving it in his pocket. He turned around. Enzo was just slinging his orange backpack over his shoulder. Adrien stood. Enzo was only an inch taller than him. Adrien tried to compose himself before he spoke.

"Hey Enzo," Adrien said easily with a very forced smile.

"Hm?" Enzo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know if you know this but um Marinette and I we're kind of tight and I don't want you to get any wrong ideas about her," Adrien said as smoothly as he possibly could. Enzo smirked.

"Oh really Lover Boy? And is that why she gave me her number?" Enzo held a slim piece of pink paper up between his index and middle finger. Adrien's face fell and Enzo's spread out into a semi apologetic grin. Enzo had caught him. "Sorry dude, guess you guys weren't as tight as you thought. Better luck next time kid," Enzo patted Adrien on the shoulder before leaving the room. Nino crossed his arms and stared Adrien down. Adrien stared at the spot Enzo had been standing, open mouthed and heartbroken.  _How could Marinette possibly think this guy was Chat Noir?_

"Dude!" Nino shouted at him. "You're so jealous!" Nino shook his head a smile creeping up on his lips.

"Shut up," Adrien muttered picking up his bag and walking towards the door dejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kind of love jealous Adrien. It makes things fun.  
> I know there is supposed to be an accent mark on the french phrase I used but I don't know how to add the right mark over the first e in Tete sorry about that.  
> This chapter was also inspired by a little comic snippit where Adrien yells at at boy that he bites to get him away from Marinette. I couldn't find it again :( but if anyone knows where to find it let me know, it's such a cute comic and it inspired this wonderful idea.


	10. In Which Adrien Runs Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love love all the comments guys! :D  
> I hope you enjoy this quick little chapter.  
> Another chapter will be posted next week!

Adrien wanted to visit Marinette as Chat Noir that night. He wanted to march into her room with her crumpled list in his hands and politely tell her that there was no way he could be that no good womanizer Enzo. The very thought of Enzo made Adrien’s blood boil. He wanted to rush to Marinette’s since school had gotten out but unfortunately for him his father had other plans. He barely had time to do his homework between fencing and Chinese lessons and his night was eaten up by a photo shoot that took much too long because he couldn’t seem to keep the sour look off his face. By the time he was finally alone in his room it was nearly midnight. Marinette would probably be asleep at this hour but that wasn’t going to stop him from going over there just to be sure. Adrien called for black letting the power of his miraculous wash over him in an empowering fashion. He really did love being Chat Noir.

He bounded across the rooftops until he landed on the one across from Marinette’s house. His heart sank. The balcony was empty and the windows were all dark. He managed to hop over to her windowsill to  peer inside. Much to his disappointment he could make out the form of Marinette sound asleep on her bed. Fearing this would happen Chat pulled out the crumpled list Marinette had made and a pen from his pocket. Adrien scribbled a crude message next to his name. After realizing how plainly obvious that was he continued to scrawl notes next to the other names on the list. As he wrote Adrien considered the idea of just coming out and telling Marinette who he was. He hesitated pen hovering over the paper. He wanted Marinette to know who he was but he was also afraid she might reject him as Adrien and part of him wanted Marinette to put two and two together. He wanted her to be able to see that this was him. He wanted her to be the first person to see the real him. As cheesy as it sounded he just wanted someone to figure it out to see the person he was, the person he wanted to actually be. He continued scribbling notes resolving to help Marinette figure out who he was but not to outright tell her. After he finished his notes he silently opened her window, he crawled inside her room planning on leaving the note on her desk but when he saw the tape the opportunity was too good to pass up. He taped the note to the inside of her window before making his leave. As he ran across the rooftops and vaulted across the Parisian skyline he silently prayed that Marinette would see who the boy behind the mask was. He had been able to see her as Ladybug, it was so easy once he finally noticed the resemblance. It suddenly all made sense. He hoped it would be the same for Marinette.

***

Marinette had tried to stay up in the hopes that Chat Noir would come visit her that night but she had just been so tired. She closed her eyes only for a few minutes and suddenly it was daylight. She found herself under the covers of her bed. Her mom must have put the blanket on her and turned out the light when she found Marinette asleep. Marinette crawled out of bed to get ready for school when she stopped by her window. Taped to her window was a piece of paper covered in red ink. As she approached she made an audible gasp as she realized the piece of crumpled paper was the very list she made about the possible identity of Chat Noir, only now the paper was littered with red chicken scratch with lots of arrows and signed at the bottom: Sincerely, Your Friendly (and hot as hell) Neighborhood Superhero ;). Marinette screeched in alarm as she looked at the page littered with notes from Chat Noir. How had Chat gotten ahold of her list?! She wanted to sit there and read each little word but her mother was already calling for her to come downstairs and eat breakfast. The identity of Chat Noir was going to have to wait. She rushed to get ready not wanting to miss class with Chat Noir even though she wasn't quite sure who he was yet.

 

***

"Dude you look like death," Nino said. Adrien groaned in response. He knew he looked terrible. He had been out late that night trying to visit Marinette and then running through Paris afterwards to clear his head. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was completely disheveled. It was a miracle he had been able to put his clothes on right that morning.

"I had a lot on my mind," Adrien said simply. Nino nodded in understanding.

"Thinking about Marinette?" He asked. Adrien's eyes grew wide.

"What!? Why would you think that?" Adrien asked.

"Dude it was so obvious how jealous you were of that Enzo guy yesterday," Nino's voice was calm and nonchalant as if what he was saying wasn't at all earth shattering.

"I was NOT jealous," Adrien protested.

"Whatever dude. But if you're not in to Marinette you need to stay out of it. The girl doesn't need you playing with her emotions you know," Nino sounded downright logical which only made Adrien angrier. He had to suppress a scoff at the comment about Marinette's feelings, after all Chat had already stolen her affections. The only reason Marinette was at all interested in Enzo was because she had marked him as a possible Chat Noir. Which was completely ridiculous! Didn't she know Chat Noir was a natural blonde.

"I'm not going to meddle," Adrien raised his hands in feigned forfeit. Like hell he wasn't going to meddle.

"Good because there they are," Nino said nodding ahead of them where Enzo and Marinette were talking by the lockers. Enzo had one arm on the lockers and was standing ridiculously close to Marinette. Adrien could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Marinette wore her hair in a bun again and although Adrien had to admit she looked completely adorable with her hair up, he missed the pigtails. Adrien couldn't help himself he had to do something to separate the two of them especially since Enzo seemed to be moving closer to Marinette. If he got any closer the two would practically be hugging. As Nino and Adrien were about to walk by the pair Adrien shoved Nino in the shoulder HARD. Nino went flying into the space between Enzo and Marinette causing the pair to move out of the way. Adrien couldn't help himself, he smirked.

"Nino you really need to watch where you're going man. Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked as he helped his friend, who was glaring at him, off he floor. Marinette seemed surprised but she smiled at Adrien anyways.

"I'm okay. Are you alright Nino?" Marinette asked offering him her hand. Nino took it with a smile before casting a loathsome glance back at Adrien.

"Yeah I'm fine must have slipped on something," Nino grumbled.

"Are you heading to class Marinette?" Adrien was pushing it but he was beyond caring. He plastered his most easy going smile on his face.

"In a little bit," Marinette said glancing Enzo's way. Much to Adrien's disappointment Enzo didn't even look annoyed or upset by what had happened instead he just laughed.

"It's alright Marinette," Adrien hated the way Enzo said her name. Marinette on the other hand loved it. "you should get going to class, I'll see you later," Enzo gave her a flirty smile looking her up and down like she was a prize he had just won. Adrien had to remind himself that his civilian self didn't have a justifiable reason to hit him. Thankfully Enzo left, Adrien wasn't sure how much longer he could resist the urge to punch him in the mouth.

"Hey Marinette what do you think about jealousy?" Nino asked giving Adrien a pointed look. Marinette grimaced.

"It's not my favorite emotion," She laughed nervously. "It's also not the most becoming."

"Huh, so you think it's unbecoming. Well that's good to know," Nino looked at Adrien with a looked that screamed 'knock it off dude'.

"Why do you ask?" Marinette said. Nino and Adrien both went pale not sure how to answer her question.

"Would you look at the time, we better be getting to class!" Adrien said looking at his watch and ushering his friends down the hallway.

***

"Do you have it with you?" Alya asked. Marinette chose to tell Alya about the note Chat left for her at lunch. They sat at their usual park bench under the shade of a tree. Marinette pulled the crumpled note out of her bag and handed it to Alya.

"I don't know what to make of it," Marinette sighed.

The note read as follows:

 ~~Nino?~~ _\- Come on Princess you really thought I might have been this guy? Wasn't he the bubbler?_

~~Adrien~~ _I would like to think you at least considered I was the model (I am Purrty handsome after all)_

~~Ivan~~ _My first akuma! <3_

~~Max~~   _Why is his name even on here?_

 ~~Kim~~ _I'm definitely stronger than this guy_

 ~~Nathanael~~ _Man I hated this guy's akuma!_

Enzo- possible :) _< \- Come on! I'm way more suave than this guy!_

Todd _\- I'm going to tell you right now just no_

Sam _\- You wound me Princess_

 ~~Adam~~  

              _Pretty sure that these two are dating_

 ~~Steve~~  

Felix _- > Your observational skills concern me Princess_

_Sincerely Your Friendly (and hot as hell) Neighborhood Superhero ;)_

 

"Do you still think he might be Enzo?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. He did write some stuff next to Enzo's name," Marinette sighed.

"Honey he wrote something next to everyone's name," Alya laughed. Marinette groaned.

"Why does that damn cat have to be so confusing!" Marinette cried.

"Well we can cross off Todd for sure. And I think that maybe we should put Adrien's name back on the list," Alya said eyebrows knitting together as she read over the comments for a second time.

"Adrien?" Marinette scoffed. "Don't you think we would know if Chat was Adrien I mean wouldn't he at least flirt with me or something," Marinette wailed.

"Have you seen the guy today? He's totally rocking the disheveled look and it makes him look almost like Chat Noir with his hair," Alya smiled good naturedly. Marinette raised her eyebrows at Alya who sighed in response. "Yeah it was kind of long shot, Adrien's not exactly the outgoing loudmouthed type."

"Alya what am I going to do? Enzo wanted to go get coffee after school today but I don't feel right handing out with him if he isn't Chat Noir," Marinette complained. She hung her head.

"Calm down Marinette. He's still a possible Chat. Besides he's showing interest in you which is a good sign. Chat is probably just trying to throw you off," Alya reassured her friend. The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. The two girls got up to go to the classroom. As they approached the door Alya rummaged through her bag. "I think I left my book in my locker, I'll join you in a minute," Alya turned on her heel and made a beeline for her locker. Marinette sat in the middle of her empty bench hoping to have Enzo and Alya on either side of her. Enzo entered the room and sat to one side of her. Marinette couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Enzo pulled out an orange notebook setting it on the desk as he smiled at Marinette. Her eyes fell to the notebook. Orange! Chat's favorite color was orange. She smiled wide up at Enzo. Someone else slid into the seat next to her she assumed it was Alya but when she turned she saw Adrien sitting next to her. Her heart skipped a beat mostly out of surprise but also because despite her best efforts she still had feelings for him.

"A-adrien?" Marinette squeaked. Oh great we were reverting back to old habits.

"Mind if I sit here? Nino really wanted to sit next to Alya," Adrien lied throwing his friend under the bus. Nino glared at Adrien. Marinette glanced at Nino who immediately smiled at her and returned to glaring only after she looked away.

"Um, yeah sure," Mairnette said nervously. She could tell she was turning beat red. Here she had Adrien on one side of her, the guy she still had feelings for and has had feelings for all year and on her right she had who she thought might be Chat Noir, the guy she had slowly been falling for. What could possibly go wrong?

"You know Marinette if he's bothering you, you could always say no," Enzo's voice sounded cool but Adrien could tell he had started to get under Enzo's skin.

"No, no it's fine, really," Marinette said. Adrien shot Enzo a triumphant look. When Alya finally made it back to the class she was shocked to say the least. Then she started laughing as she walked over to sit next to Nino. Nino and Alya immediately struck up a conversation up until Madame started class. Adrien felt victorious when Madame had him read for Romeo. Alya was reading for Juliet and Marinette was the nurse today and Enzo was playing Tybalt. Even though Marinette wasn't playing Juliet he looked at her as he read off each of his lines thankfully he had read the play before and knew some of them by heart even. Marinette's cheeks flushed the deepest red Adrien had ever seen and he found it completely endearing. Adrien had Marinette so flustered by the end of class she kept knocking things off her desk as she tried to put them in her bag. As she stood up to leave Alya stood too.

"Marinette! I forgot to give this back to you," Alya seemed to be speaking at a louder than normal volume. Alya pulled out a crumped piece of paper and handed it to Marinette. Adrien's eyes bulged when he realized it was the note he left Marinette that morning. He should have known she would show Alya. Knowing Alya she would probably be comparing handwriting samples by the end of the day to discover the identity of Chat Noir. Thankfully even Adrien's handwriting as Chat Noir was differnt. Marinette thanked her friend before putting the note in her bag and turning to Enzo.

"Shall we go?" She asked him. Enzo stuck out his arm for her to take. She giggled and took his arm. Adrien felt like screaming. As Enzo and Marinette exited the classroom Enzo shot a glance back at Adrien with an expression that said 'I win'. Adrien made a move to follow the pair when Alya grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, I need to talk to you," Alya's tone was deadly serious. For a moment he wondered if Nino told Alya his theory that Adrien was playing with Marinette's emotions, which was such a lie. He was the one who's feelings were currently being toyed with. Seeing the serious expression on Alya's face Nino left the room shutting the classroom door behind him. They were completely alone. The rest of the class had filed out long before Nino.

"What's up Alya?" Adrien asked suddenly nervous.

"I know Adrien," Alya proclaimed proudly with a glint in her eyes. "I know you're Chat Noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I love the concept of Alya finding out their identities! I feel like she deserves to know too, she is their friend after all! Anyways Chat Noir will be making an appearance soon! And there will be more interference! Oh what fun!


	11. In Which Chat Noir Gets the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm so happy you guys like the fic, it's super encouraging :) <3  
> Update to come next Friday or Saturday.

"W-w-what are you talking about Alya?" Adrien spluttered out nervously.

"Adrien don't try to deny it. I know you're Chat Noir," Alya's expression was unwavering. Adrien sighed letting his shoulders drop, his face crestfallen. His secret identity was lost on the journalist.

"How did you know?" Adrien asked resigned.

"Well I had my suspicions, after all the hair, the eyes, the height, all spot on for Chat Noir. Then when I talked to Nino I found out that you have a crush on Marinette just like another cat we both know, then there's the jealousy towards Enzo, but what really led me to figure it out was the list I handed Marinette. When I gave her back the list that Chat Noir had scribbled all over your eyes totally gave you away, Enzo didn't even give it a glance. It's been you all along Adrien, you've been the one sneaking over to Marinette's every night!" Alya explained in a rush unable to contain her excitement.

"Alya you can't tell anyone!" Adrien pleaded. Alya looked slightly surprised.

"Do you think I would put this on the Ladyblog? Please, I couldn't do that to you! But you might have to buy my silence, maybe with a private interview with Ladybug?" Alya smirked mischievously. Adrien chuckled.

"I'll talk to her about the interview but Alya you really can't tell anyone not even Marinette!" Adrien begged. The journalist knit her eyebrows together.

"Why I can't I tell Marinette, she's been driving herself crazy trying to figure out who you are," Alya was slightly exasperated, here she had cracked the case and she couldn't even tell her poor distressed friend.

"I want her to be able to figure it out on her own. I-I want her to see me, both sides of me. A-and I want her to like both sides of me," Adrien stammered out his cheeks flushing pink. Alya's expression softened a bit.

"Alright fine I promise not to tell her but you need to go now! Marinette is out with that Enzo guy right now because she thinks he's you!" Alya started ushering Adrien out the door in a hurry.

"I don't know where they are," Adrien griped.

"The Cafe down the street from Chloe's hotel, now go! You have to stop that date!" Alya was shoving him out into the empty hallway now her eyes full of concern and excitement. Adrien turned around and winked at Alya.

"The black cat is on it," He said before bolting down the hallway. Now he just had to find Marinette and find a way to ruin their date. Being the embodiment of bad luck it really shouldn't be all that hard.

When he made it to the cafe he had to stop himself from marching right up to their table and interrupting them. They sat outside at a wrought iron table under a red and white umbrella. Marinette was laughing and Enzo was smiling charmingly over at her. Trying his best to go unseen he found a table kitty corner to their and sat down hidden behind his menu.  _Think Adrien, think! How do I get him away from her?_ Adrien racked his brain for a plan. A waiter walked by with glasses of water and cups of hot coffee.  _That might work._ Adrien stuck his foot out as the waiter passed by effectively tripping the poor man and sending the drinks flying in Enzo's direction. With a loud crash Enzo was covered in various colored drinks. Adrien smiled to himself holding back a laugh. He could hear Marinette's concerned voice asking if he was okay and the waiter apologizing to him profusely. Enzo stood to rinse the worst of the sticky drinks out of his clothes in the bathroom. Adrien followed after a minute. He watched Enzo walk into the bathroom and smiled as he picked and umbrella up from near the door and slid it through the handle. the door pulled open outwards so when Enzo tried to leave the umbrella's position would prevent him from opening the door unless he was strong enough to break it. Even if he was it gave Adrien some time. Adrien walked out the back door of the cafe into an alleyway to transform into Chat Noir before walking back out to the front of the bakery where he saw Marinette's beautiful face waiting at an empty table looking a little nervous. With his typical cheshire grin Chat Noir sauntered over to Marinette's table. She wasn't paying attention glancing over at the door of the cafe so she didn't notice him approach.

"Is this seat taken?" Chat asked grinning as he watched Marinette's shock register on her face.

"Ch-Chat Noir? But you just-" She glanced over at the cafe door.

"Your date? Yeah he'll be preoccupied for a little while," Chat flipped the chair around sitting in it backwards and resting his chin on the back as he looked at Marinette. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him, the faintest dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Is he now?" She asked suspiciously.

"That guy's nothing more than a fan of mine, but he isn't me Princess. Your deduction skills are in need of some work," He smirked at her.

"How do you know he's a fan?" Marinette asked indignantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chat Noir keychain on his backpack," Adrien had noticed the keychain earlier that day but hadn't thought anything of it until now. He might have been flattered by Enzo's want to be like him except for the fact that he was trying to steal Marinette away from him.

"So he isn't you?" Marinette asked slightly disappointed.

"Guess again Princess," Chat waggled his eyebrows at her causing Marinette to giggle. Man he loved her laugh.

"Chat, was your name even on that list?" She asked nervously fiddling with her hands. People were starting to stare now.

"It was but I'm not who you expect," Chat said with a wink. "I should be going before I attract more unwanted attention. I'll see you tonight my lady," With that Chat stood and bowed before running off with his baton and vaulting away. Marinette stared after him her hear beat thumping against her chest.  _Who was Chat Noir?_

***

That night when Chat landed on Marinette's balcony he could hear Marinette's voice from inside her room.

"I'm telling you Alya I can't figure this out! I was so sure it was Enzo and it turns out I was wrong. I suck at this.... Adrien? I don't know Alya I don't think that I could get that lucky." Chat's ears perked up at the sound of his name. Marinette must have been talking on the phone with Alya.  _Way to be subtle Alya_ he thought to himself. "I don't know I mean I still have feelings for him but it's different now... Yes because of Chat! He- I don't- ..... Do I have to? Fine I admit it! I'm falling for him Alya, I'm falling hard! That stupid cat!" Marinette groaned. Adrien's head was spinning. Still had feelings for whom? Could she have meant his civilian self? Somehow Adrien doubted he could get so lucky. He was the epitome of bad luck after all. But hearing that Marinette had feelings for Chat Noir? That was all he really cared about. 

Marinette finally got off the phone with Alya feeling emotionally drained. She was falling for her partner. Alya was right Marinette did have a think for blonde green eyed heroes. She trusted Chat and Chat knew both sides of her and he liked both sides of her even if he didn't realize they were the same person, or at least so she thought anyways. How could she let this happen? This was going to be a disaster the next time an akuma attacked. She could see it now sacrificing herself for Chat Noir despite the consequences and risking her miraculous. She needed to make a list of ground rules for when she was Ladybug. She couldn't let herself risk her miraculous for Chat Noir, she was the only one who could purify the akuma. As much as it pained her to think about it she had to admit it was the smart thing to do. Before she could pull out a pen and a pad of paper to write some boundaries for herself there was a knock at the trap door above. _That stupid cat!_ Marinette got up to let Chat Noir into her room. He slinked in through the opening collapsing onto her bed and seeming to make himself comfortable on there.

"Get off there!" She smiled despite herself and attempted to pull Chat off her bed but as soon as she grabbed his hand to pull him up he pulled her down on top of him. He grinned as Marinette turned bright red. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Figure me out yet Purrrincess?" He asked. Marinette sighed.

"I don't think I can figure it out Chat," She breathed.

"You will," He purred. "You know I'm not this big or a flirt in my civilian form," he admitted. Marinette's eyebrows shot up.

"You aren't?" She squeaked.

"Why so surprised ?" He smirked.

"You-you-just um..." She struggled to find the right words. Their proximity was making her mind go a little fuzzy.

"Chat got your tongue?" He chuckled. Marinette glared down at him.

"You make terrible jokes," She said flatly.

"Would you say their PAWsitively ClAWful?" Chat grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you always make these bad jokes?" She asked. Chat shrugged.

"Not as often in my civilian form but every once in a while," Chat's tail had now curled loosely around Marinette's legs.

"Tell me something else Chat, something about you," Marinette breathed. Their noses were almost touching now. Marinette's hands rested lightly on his shoulders.

"I have an incredibly boring life. Workaholic father, absentee mother. Being Chat Noir was a chance at freedom for me that I gladly took and frankly I like being behind the mask more than I like being out of it," Chat admitted to her he searched her eyes for any sort of recognition.

"That sounds so sad," She spoke softly in a gentle voice. Chat shrugged.

"It's lonely at times and it can be sad but I don't let it get to me because if I let myself be sad then that means I've lost. So I don't let myself be sad. I put on a smile and I look for the good because I would rather be happy than sad. I choose to ignore the bad in my life and focus on what good I do have so you can stop looking at me like I'm some fragile broken boy," Chat smiled easily at the girl who was looking at him as if he might break.

"Sorry," She mumbled "That just doesn't sound like a good situation," Her voice was low.

"It's not but I can't change it so there is no use dwelling on it. Yeah I've got my bad days, I am a hormonal teenager after all but the best thing I can do is smile and move on. Besides it seems to me that a lot of things in my life are looking up," Chat made a point of tilting his face upward and staring up at Marinette a large smile spreading across his face.

Marinette didn't know if she was the one to lean in first or if he was but suddenly her lips were on his. She kissed him desperately as if she had been starving all this time and this is what she had been craving. Her fingers wove their way into his golden hair. His tail curled delicately around her waist while his claws dug gently into her back pulling her closer. His lips were soft and warm and seemed to move in synch with hers. They kissed until she could no longer breath. He broke away for a moment trailing light kisses down her jaw towards her ear. She let out a soft squeak when he bit her ear, goosebumps rising on her skin. His mouth was immediately back on hers with a vengeance, more forceful this time pushing her mouth open with his, one hand sliding into her hair and pulling it slightly. Everywhere he touched seemed to burn her skin. She couldn't breathe again but she didn't care.

"Marinette honey are you still awake?" Her mother's voice sounded from down below. Marinette squealed in a panic scrambling up to her feet and shoving Chat Noir into the space between her wall and her mattress with a bang. Marinette's face was flushed a deep red and her heart hammered in her chest she looked around frantically thankfully her mother hadn't come upstairs.

"Y-yeah mom I'm awake," Marinette called back her voice shaking. Her mother peeked her head in and thankfully didn't seem to notice the black cat wedged behind her mattress. Her mom looked serene.

"We're headed to bed, you should go to bed soon too Marinette," Sabine smiled.

"O-okay! I was just about to turn the lights out actually!" Marinette's voice was slightly too high pitched but her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. Goodnight lovebug," Her mom called as she descended the stairs closing the trap door behind her. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Marinette crawled down to turn off the lights as to not be disturbed by her parents again. Chat groaned from his position behind the mattress.

"Hush!" Marinette whispered. Chat crawled out from behind the mattress his hair more mussed than usual, a stupid grin spread across his face.

"So tell me Princess when do I get to meet your parents?" He waggled his eyebrows in the dark.

"Maybe when you're not dressed in all leather while you lounge on my bed," Marinette hissed. Chat chuckled.

"Fair enough Princess, another time then," Chat cupped her face pressing his lips against hers once again. Marinette felt her heart leap out of her chest and fireworks go off in her head. She had fallen for this stupid black cat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was mostly Marichat fluff because I wanted me some fluff. In the next two or three chapters we should get some major angst and when that hits its going to be awful so much feels! We will call these next few chapters the calm before the shit storm. Thank you all for reading :)


	12. In Which a Date is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off thank you for all the amazing comments! Seriously you guys are wonderful and I'm so happy with the feedback you all have been giving me and for your kind words and encouragements!! You guys are the best ^-^ !!!!  
> This isn't the best chapter so bear with me. I just wanted to make sure you guys had an update today and set up for what is to come.

The next day there was an akuma attack, the first they had had in a while. This akuma was created by none other than Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe had created more akuma’s than any other resident of Paris. This time it had been Chloe’s maid who had fallen victim. She turned into an evil made with a giant broom she would use to sweep people up and once swept up by her broom her victims would disappear, no one knew where to and Chat certainly didn’t want to find out. During the battle Ladybug had pulled Chat out of harms way more than once with her yoyo. On one occasion she had to physically stop herself from jumping in front of several hits Chat Noir took. It took all of  Ladybug’s focus and her Lucky Charm to get through the battle. When they had finally broken the maid’s broom and released and purified the akuma they stopped to give each other a fist bump.

 

“We really swept that akuma under the rug, wouldn’t you say my Lady?” Chat snickered. Ladybug rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself.

 

“Ohmygosh! Ladybug! That was so amazing! I knew you would save me from that horrible maid!” Chloe now safe from danger fawned over a very agitated Ladybug. Chat chuckled wondering what Chloe would think of Ladybug if she knew that it was Marinette under the mask.

 

“You totally have to show me how to use a yoyo like that!” Chloe continued to gush. Ladybug looked like she was struggling to hold in her anger. Chat quickly took Chloe’s hand.

 

“We’re happy to help Mdm. Bourgeois but my lady and I must bid you farewell before we detransform,” Chat gave the blonde a sincere smile. As if on cue Ladybug’s earrings began to beep. Chloe nodded in understanding. Ladybug looked at Chat gratefully before zipping out the window on her yoyo. Chloe rushed to the window to watch her go.

 

“Bye Ladybug!” Chloe shouted after her. Chat quickly followed on his baton. The pair stopped on the roof to catch their breath.

 

“My Lady?” Chat asked. Ladybug turned looking at him with sweet eyes.

 

“Yes Chaton?” She asked.

 

“I’m afraid I have a favor to ask you,” Chat was true to his word. “I have a friend who has requested an interview with you. Have you heard of the Ladyblog?” Of course Chat knew that she did but he had to keep up the pretense. Ladybug looked mildly surprised.

 

“I do. A girl named Alya runs it right? I would be happy to give her an interview!” Ladybug smiled. Of course she would give her best friend an interview. Chat looked relieved.

 

“Thank you my lady, my friend will be very happy to have the chance to talk to you,” Chat flashed her his usual cheshire grin. Ladyug turned to go bug Chat stopped her gently grabbing her wrist. His expression quickly softened as she turned back to face him. “Oh and thank you again for saving me back there,” Chat’s voice was quiet, sincere as he looked into the deep blue of his lady’s eyes.

 

“Of course Chaton, what are partners for?” Her voice wavered as she spoke. Her cheeks dusted a light pink. She stared into caring eyes and if she had any less self control she probably would have kissed him right there. _But I can’t! Because I’m not Marinette right now. I’m Ladybug._ She told herself glancing down at his lips and quickly shooting her eyes back up to his. She was hyper aware of his hand still on her wrist. Their miraculous’ both beeped in unison. Chat released his hold on Ladybug.

 

“We’ll pick a time and place for your interview another day. See you at the next attack my lady!” Chat waved and vaulted off to the next rooftop. Ladybug stood in place for a minute frozen. Chat wanted to visit Marinette but unfortunately the akuma attack had drained his miraculous. His visit would have to wait for another day. It took another warning from Ladybugs Miraculous before she was able to move again. Shaking off the memory of Chat Noir’s hand on her, she pulled out her yoyo and began the journey home.

 

***

 

“I told you Alya, I want her to figure it out on her own,” Adrien explained to Alya for the fifth time that morning. Marinette still hadn’t arrived at school. Probably running late as usual. In her friend’s absence Alya had been pestering Adrien about telling Marinette who he was.

 

“Fine but I still want my interview for my silence,” Alya groaned.

 

“And you’ll get your interview. Ladybug already said yes, we’ll have to pick a time after the next akuma attack,” Adrien shrugged her off.

 

“Can’t you just call her up and ask her? Unless you don’t know who she is do you?” Alya accused pointing a finger at him in shock. Adrien looked at the ground rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Not exactly…” Adrien mumbled.

 

“So you do know who she is?” Alya pressed.

 

“I know who she is but she doesn’t know that I know,” Adrien said sheepishly. It was nice to get some of this off his chest.

 

“You what!?! You know who Ladybug is?! You have to tell me!!” Alya was bouncing up and down with excitement. Adrien’s eyes grew wide.

 

“N-no! I can’t do that. It’s not my secret to tell. You’ll have to find out who she is just like you found out who I was,” Adrien folded his arms across his chest in determination. Alya sighed in defeat.

 

“Find, where you are Ladybug isn’t far behind! This’ll be a snap!” Alya snapped her fingers to make a point.

 

“Hey guys what’re you talking about?” Marinette’s tinkling voice rang out from behind them. The two turned around, Adrien’s heart thumping faster against his chest.

 

“Oh just the Ladyblog,” It wasn’t exactly a lie but Alya said it so smoothly it even made Adrien doubt what they had just been talking about.

 

“Oh?” Marinette asked glancing over at Adrien.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Did you hear about the akuma attack yesterday?” Adrien of course knew she had. Marinette’s cheeks were a deep pink by now.

 

“Oh uh yeah, the maid right? Chat Noir really defeated that akuma I mean Ladybug did too but Chat did a lot as well and I mean not that I was there or anything, I don’t know what happened I mean I heard about it but I wasn’t there so I don’t know exactly what happened- stop talking Marinette,” Marinette laughed nervously her face turning very red. This was exactly the kind of thing Adrien wanted to avoid. He just wished she could talk to him like she did Chat Noir.

 

“Well Alya knows a lot about what happened, she was just telling me about it. Sounds like Chat Noir really left that akuma in the DUST don’t you think,” He took a risk with the pun but it seemed to go right over the poor designer’s head. She fiddled with her pigtails avoiding his gaze.

 

“Um yeah Chat Noir is really great, I mean not that I know him personally or anything!” Her eyes grew wide. Adrien sighed internally. This was not going well.

 

“I better go find Nino it was great talking to you Alya! I’ll see you around Marinette,” Adrien looked at the nervous dark haired girl meeting her beautiful blue eyes and then he winked. He turned to leave heart hammering in his chest. _Oh no! What did I just do? I can’t believe I did that! I did not just do that!_ If there was anything that could blow his cover the pun with the addition of the wink would be it. He groaned as he made his way down the hall in search of Nino.

 

“D-did he just- did he just wink at me?” Marinette’s mouth hung open as she stared after Adrien.

 

“Yeah, very Chat Noir like if you ask me. I think he’s back on the list,” Alya said giving her friend a coy smile that went unnoticed.

 

“I have to be hallucinating. That’s it, I’m so sleep deprived that I’m seeing things because there is no way that Adrien Agreste just winked at me after I made a fool of myself,” Marinette pulled at her hair nervously still staring off after the blonde haired boy.

 

“Are you kidding? That was a remarkable improvement compared to the beginning of the year. I think Chat Noir has give you some confidence,” Alya laughed. Marinette glared at her.

 

“Speaking of the black cat we have more information to go on,” Marinette smiled.

 

“Do tell,” Alya feigned interest after all she already knew his identity.

 

“He lives with his dad. Mom’s not around,” That was all the information Marinette felt like giving up. She didn’t want to give away the more personal details of Chat’s living situation because that felt like betraying his trust.

 

“Hmm… you know who lives with their dad?” Alya asked. Marinette perked up. She bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

 

“Who?” Marinette asked.

 

“Adrien. I don’t know where his mom is but she’s not around,” Alya shrugged smiling to herself. She would help her best friend figure this out yet. Marinette’s smile dropped she stared off in the direction Adrien had left not so long ago.

 

“Do you really think it could be him?” Marinette asked voice quiet in thought.

 

“It seems to fit,” Alya shrugged.

 

The rest of the school day was spent with Marinette staring at the back of Adrien’s head and analyzing every single comparison there was between the two boys that held her heart. She watched him in class, watching every move he made every single mannerism. It just didn’t seem to match. The two boys were such opposites but then there was the nagging voice in her head. Chat had said he didn’t act the same way in his civilian form but did he really act this differently? Marinette spent the entire day observing Adrien’s every move and by the time she was walking home she felt more confused than ever. How could they be the same person? They were so different but they had a similar look if you maybe cut and combed Chat Noir’s hair and put him in normal clothing… maybe? Marinette flopped onto her bed and groaned into her pillow when she made it home. Why was it so hard to see who he was? How could she say she loved this boy if she didn’t even know his real name?

 

Marinette stopped. Loved? Did she really love Chat Noir? Marinette thought maybe she did. He made her laugh, he made her smile and he adored both halves of her. He was surprisingly kind behind that flirty exterior. He was protective of her as both Marinette and Ladybug. And on top of all that the cat was surprisingly happy despite his unlucky circumstances. But then there was Adrien, quiet, sweet, thoughtful Adrien. If only they were the same person but it seemed too good to be true. She didn’t want to hope for Adrien and be disappointed if it wasn’t him. Could she be disappointed with Chat Noir’s real identity. She didn’t think she would be after all he was still Chat Noir mask or no mask. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Marinette let a mangled scream escape her lips and into her pillow. This was extremely frustrating.

 

***

 

Later that night after Marinette had taken a drank some tea to calm her nerves and finished her homework a familiar black cat came knocking at her window. She jumped of from her seat eagerly when she heard the tapping of the glass. She quickly let the cat in who smiled down at her. He moved to kiss her but Marinette stopped him looking into those blazing green eyes.

 

“Who are you under the mask?” She breathed out quickly before he could close the distance between them. Chat smirked.

 

“You know I can’t tell you that Princess,” Chat purred.

 

“I know but can you at least tell me, do I like who’s under the mask? I mean are we friends? Do we ever talk?” Marinette asked in a rush. Chat hesitated. This was just the kind of thing he himself wondered.

 

“I don’t know,” Chat shrugged. “Sometimes you talk to me,” Chat snickered to himself, sometimes was the best way he could put it.

 

“So we’re not friends?” Marinette frowned her mind spinning.

 

“I like to think that we’re friends but I never know what you’re thinking,” Chat shrugged. “I’m friends with Alya if that helps calm your nerves,” Chat spoke in a calm soothing tone.

 

“You are!?” Marientte was more than shocked. Who did she hang out with besides Nino?

 

“I’m not the Bubbler if that’s what you’re thinking,” Chat smirked. Marinette’s eyes widened.

 

“You do too know what I’m thinking!” She accused laughing.

 

“Only sometimes Marinette,” He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

 

“Trying to figure you out is driving me crazy you know,” Marinette pouted crossing her arms across her chest. Chat couldn’t help himself he laughed. “This isn’t funny, I really am going crazy here!” She dropped her arms.

 

“Do you have any hunches Princess?” Chat moved so close to her their noses were practically touching. He was challenging her.

 

“I have one theory but it’s kind of a long shot,” She admitted. Chat grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Sounds like you’re on the right track then. So tell me who do you think is behind this mask?” Chat dared to ask. Marinette hesitated.

 

“I don’t want to be wrong again,” She mumbled.

 

“Then how about this Princess. I’ll meet you tomorrow as my civilian self. We’ll meet at that cafe where we had our first public date,” Chat winked.

 

“I would hardly call you locking Enzo in the bathroom a date,” Marinette snorted.

 

“He deserved it,” Chat shrugged. “I’ll wait at a table outside the cafe tomorrow at noon and if your hunch is correct you’ll know you were right when you see me,” Chat smiled wide.

 

“And if I’m wrong?” Marinette asked hesitantly.

 

“You’ll walk right past me and I will stare after you longingly,” Chat put his hand on his chest as if he were wounded. “But I have a feeling you’ll know it’s me,” Chat looked up at her with a wink. Marinette’s heart hammered in her chest.

 

“Tomorrow then?” She breathed barely able to contain her giddiness.

 

“Tomorrow.” He brushed his lips gently against hers before disappearing through the window leaving Marinette feeling dazed and giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will hopefully be posted next week and the next one is a doozy, lots of angst and my favorite akuma and well problems and emotions and feels! Ahhhh!


	13. In Which Chat Noir Loses Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I couldn't resist, I was just too excited to write this chapter!! So you guys are getting this chapter early. I'm going to try to post on Friday as well but not so sure that will happen but next week for sure. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I promise this isn't the end! There is more to come!  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!! <3 ^-^  
> Enjoy your long angst filled chapter!!!

Adrien had arrived at the cafe early. Over half an hour early to be exact. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had tried on several different outfits before settling on his usual garb. It was useless to try and stand out, Marinette might not even realize who he is. He spent a great of time worrying about that as well. He had kept his hopes up thinking that maybe just maybe she might finally recognize him. He fidgeted in his seat checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He had been so nervous about showing up late. He was constantly looking around for her thinking that maybe she would show up early too. Soon she would be here and maybe if he was really really lucky she would recognize him and then maybe she would be happy it was him and then maybe they could date for real. Maybe he could take her out to the movies or out to dinner… Adrien knew it was ridiculous to hope for something that felt so impossibly far away, he was just going to end up being crushed in the end with his luck. Adrien checked his watch again. She would be here in ten minutes if she was running on time and wasn’t early or late. Adrien bounced in his seat stopping suddenly when he heard the screams.

 

Adrien audibly groaned. _You’ve got to be kidding me! This is just my luck!_ Adrien thought. Despite how aggravated he was by Hawmoth’s timing he jumped to his feet and searched for a place to transform. The faster he dealt with this akuma the sooner he could get back to the cafe and hopefully Marinette as well.

 

Marinette could see the cafe from where she stood. She was too far away to make out any faces but she could see a mop of blonde hair among the people. Her heart beat faster. It was him. It had to be Chat Noir. Marinette stopped walking taking a deep soothing breath. After all this was no small matter, she was about to learn the true identity of her partner today one way or another even if she had to approach every single person in that cafe until she got the reaction she needed, until she found his signature cheshire grin. Before Marinette could work up the courage to cross the street towards the cafe a loud scream rang out from behind her followed by a loud crashing sound. Marinette fell to the ground glass raining around her. The source of the crash was an akuma, there was no doubt about it in Marinette’s mind. She turned her head to get a better view of what was going on around her. She was looking at a small hair salon the glass window having been broken by long cords of… hair? There were straight masses of hair unfurling from the window. Some cords of hair grabbed at buildings, lampposts, benches, etc. Pulled taught the hair began to move pulling a body out of the salon no not a body, a host.

 

The akuma had been the product of a very very bad haircut from the stylist at the salon so naturally the akuma had Rapunzel like black hair with a mind of it’s own. the woman attached to the hair entity wore a black romper and no shoes. Her eyes flashed red as they landed on Marinette. _Not good!_ Marinette thought. She wasn’t going to be able to transform until she got away from the akuma and all the screaming civilians.

 

“What pretty hair you have.” The akuma’s voice was grating. Two thin strands of black hair raced towards Marinette’s face. She yelped jumping up to her feet to get away. One strand of hair caught her ankle sending Marinette plummeting face first into the ground before dragging her towards it’s master. The hair wrapped around Mari’s ankle cut into her skin with a sharp sting. Marinette winced clawing at the ground in an attempt to get away. When the akuma stopping pulling her Marinette flipped around to face her a stern look on her face. The second strand of hair pulled out Marinette’s pig tails letting her hair fall free around her face. The akuma finally got close enough to touch. The akuma reached out her hand delicately running it through Marinette’s dark hair. The akuma stroked her hair as if it was somehow precious to her. Her eyes were a mix of admiration and jealousy as they looked on Marinette. Marinette did not like the look the akuma was giving her.

 

As the akuma stroked Mari’s hair her own hair’s grip on Marinette loosened. Marinette took the opportunity to reel her leg back and send a hard kick into the hunched over akuma’s abdomen. The akuma flew back. Marinette scrambled to her feet and made a beeline towards the cafe where Chat was sure to be. All around people were running around screaming or taking photos with their camera phones. Marinette looked behind her where the akuma now stood shouting in a rage. Before she turned back to watch where she was going she slammed into someone their arms locking around her. Marinette pulled back only to find the face of Chat Noir staring back at her. She couldn’t have been more relived. His face was concerned as he appraised her condition.

 

“Your ankle,” He said in surprise. Marinette had ignored the pain in her right ankle but she could feel the warm sticky feeling of blood running down her skin. His hands held her arms keeping her close to him. “Are you okay?” He asked glancing back down at her ankle unsure.

 

“I’m fine. The akuma surprised me. Watch out for her hair, it’s sharper than it looks,” Marinette warned. She couldn’t help but smile up at Chat as the world around them spun into chaos. Marinette could feel a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Chat Noir pulled her into a hug holding her close to him. The familiarity of his embrace was comforting to her. She plunged her face into his chest and held on tight squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“Marinette, go find someplace safe to hide while I take care of this,” His tone was light hearted, he wasn’t concerned about this akuma. To him she just seemed like some drama queen upset about a bad hair day, in all fairness she kind of reminded him of Chloe. But Chat still needed Marinette to get out of here so that she could transform. As much as he would have loved to stand there with her wrapped in his arms he had an akuma to fight so he pulled away from her giving her hand one final squeeze before darting off towards the akuma.

 

During their embrace the akuma had trapped several girls in her own hair and had cut the innocent victim’s locks with her own hair which apparently was wickedly sharp. Once their hair was cut she discarded the girls leaving them crying in a ball on the ground. With each hair cut the akuma gave her own mass of hair grew. He needed to keep her from cutting people’s hair. Chat Noir pulled out his baton spinning it casually in his claws.

 

“Hey Deadly Locks, is someone having a bad hair day?” He called after the akuma. He chuckled at the play on Goldy Locks. He probably shouldn’t get this much amusement from his own jokes. Deadly Locks looked in Chat’s direction but she seemed to be looking past him. A wicked smile curled around her lips.

 

“Such beautiful hair,” She tilted her head to the side seeming mildly dazed.

 

“Well I do condition it.” Chat struck a model pose. The akuma shot strands of hair flying past him. He turned to see who had been the akuma’s actual target and also a little offended that she hadn’t been complementing his hair. His face twisted in horror as he saw the strands of hair catch Marinette by the arm. Marinette had almost made it to the alleyway by the cafe when the akuma had caught her. The akuma dragged Marinette by her arm. Marinette screeched in pain as she twisted around attempting to plant her feet into the ground to stop her forward movement. She set her jaw her face wincing in pain every so often.

 

“Let her go!” Chat growled swinging his baton against the hair. His baton with all it’s magical power, thank goodness, was able to cut the hair holding onto Marinette’s wrist. As the hair fell away from her arm he could see blood. The akuma roared in out rage. More hair surged forward gripping Marinette around her torso now. The akuma used other stands of hair to pull herself off of the ground like legs to some kind of hair spider. Marinette was pulled into the air with her screaming in pain. Chat jumped up the building nearest to her. When he was about face level with her the corners of his mouth twitched. Marinette caught the smile he was trying to surpress.

 

“If you say it Chat I swear-“ Marinette was cut off by his pun before she could finish.

 

“It seems you’ve gotten yourself into a HAIRY situation eh Princess?” Chat snickered. Marinette glowered at him. Chat had two feet planted on the windowsill of the building and one hand keeping a grip on the brick around the sill with his claws with his free hand he brought his baton down on the hair while scooping Marinette into him the second the hair released her. Her hands clutched him. Her brilliant blue eyes looked up at him. Her face was flushed and Chat had to admit she looked absolutely beautiful. The only thing that could ruin this moment was a crazed hair akuma screaming in outrage.

 

“Chat I-“ Marinette began before the hair akuma once again ripped her from his grasp with more strands of hair. A scream finished Marinette’s sentence.

 

“Marinette!” Chat screamed reaching out for her. Deadly Locks laughed maniacally a purple butterfly appearing on her face. Hawkmoth was whispering in her ear, giving her instructions.

 

“I just wanted her pretty hair but this works so much better!” The purple butterfly disappeared from the akuma’s face. “You care for this girl don’t you Chat Noir?” The akuma taunted him dangling Marinette now upside down by her ankle. Tears were filling Marinette’s eyes but her face was full of anger as she glared the the akuma. Blood stained Marinette’s shirt and jeans, dripping down her arms as she dangled.

 

“Let her go! She isn’t the one you want!” Chat shouted making an effort to keep his voice level.

 

“Oh but I think she is.” The akuma took a single strand of hair and swept it across Marinette’s cheek in one fluid motion drawing blood. Marinette winced letting out a small squeak but she didn’t scream.

 

“Stop it!” Chat’s voice failed him, cracking at the end. The akuma looked back at him a devious smile playing at her lips.

 

“Give me your miraculous and the girl goes free!” Deadly Locks stared him down.

 

“Chat don’t-“ Marinette began to shout. The akuma took a thick strand of hair and quickly ran it across Marinette’s side. Marinette let out a shriek as blood poured from the wide cute splitting her side open. Chat could feel warm pinpricks behind his eyes.

 

“Shut it girl this doesn’t concern you!” The akuma glared at Marinette. Chat looked at Marinette. Tears ran freely down her face now. Blood dripped from the many cuts on her body. Marinette shook her head. Of course she didn’t want Chat giving up his miraculous. Chat briefly recalled something from an anatomy class he took, something about draining an animal of it’s blood, when the animal is held upside down and the right cuts are made the heart works as the pump draining the body of it’s blood. Chat’s eyes widened as he looked at Marinette who had already lots a lot of blood. Chat leapt off the building with the baton over his head prepared to strike. But the akuma was quick she moved out of the way letting Chat land harshly on the roof of the building behind her.

 

“Too slow,” Deadly Locks giggled as her spider like hair legs carried her away from him Marinette in tow. He followed them leaping and vaulting across buildings. Marinette was dangled in front of him earning new cuts just when he got close and then being ripped away from him followed by more laughing from the akuma. They fought all the way to the Eiffel Tower. During the fight Chat Noir had managed to get Marinette in his arms Twice. The first time her eyes had looked up at him tears threatening to spill over and they begged him not to do it. Chat couldn’t give up his miraculous he knew that and Marinette knew that but as they continued to fight it looked more and more likely like he would have to. She opened her mouth to speak but was ripped away from him yet again.

 

The second time Chat had managed to carry Marinette a little ways from the akuma. They ducked behind an alley. Chat had set her down so he could go back and fight but Marinette pulled him back towards her. She looked up at him tears and blood staining her face her hair falling in a mess around her shoulders. Her eyes were begging now.

 

“Chat no matter what happens you can’t let Hawkmoth have your miraculous!” Marinette’s voice sounded urgent and absolutely terrified.

 

“I know that Princess,” Chat whispered.

 

“No matter what Chat! You have to promise!” Marinette sounded downright hysterical now.

 

“I promise,” Chat choked out. Marinette quickly grabbed his face in her shaking hands and yanked him down to hers. She kissed him hard moving her mouth against his as if it was the last time. Chat kissed her back briefly but started to pull away. Making out in the middle of the alley with a crazed akuma hot on their tail probably wasn’t the best idea but Marinette had lost a lot of blood and probably wasn’t thinking straight. She clutched Chat to her refusing to let go as tears slid down her face. Before Chat could pull her off of him or offer a comforting word Deadly Locks loomed overhead snatching Marinette out from his grasp yet again.

 

Deadly Locks shook Marinette around like a rag doll slicing her up at every opportunity in order to rattle him at her expense. Marinette had begun to look pale as Deadly Locks dragged her up the Eiffel tower. Chat Noir had begun to taunt Deadly Locks claiming she was too scared to chase him herself. She chased him with a thick chunk of hair which he managed to tangle around one section of the Eiffel tower. She growled in outrage taking it out on Marinette with a deep cut across her collar bone close to her neck. Chat didn’t want to know what would happen if she decided to slice up Marinette’s neck the next time around. The tangled piece of hair had a long end that dangled almost all the way to the ground below and to Chat’s relief the strand was rendered useless by the akuma thanks to the knot above attaching it to the tower. Deadly Locks was also now less mobile attached to the tower by her head.

 

“Give me your miraculous!” She shouted struggling against the knotted part of hair.

 

“Never,” Chat spit.

 

“Fine have it your way!” Deadly Locks growled slicing a thick gash through Marinette’s thigh. Marinette screamed letting her head loll back when she was out of breath. Blood covered her body in thick red rivulets. Her white shirt was more scarlet than white now. Blood crusted along her hairline where it had dripped down the side of her head.

 

“Let her go!” Chat cried out watching with horror as the love of his life was mutilated in front of him. Deadly Locks eyes widened a smile spreading across her face as she turned back to look at Chat Noir.

 

“If you insist,” Deadly Locks said in a calm tone just before she let go of Marinette’s body dropping her over the edge of the Eiffel tower. Marinette’s scream was all Chat could hear. Ear piercing and frightened. Chat quickly sprang into action. He took the long piece of useless hair connected to the tower by the knot he had made earlier and jumped. He swung down on the long piece of hair in order to catch Marinette.

 

Marinette had never been in so much pain. Her entire body stung begging her to stop but being unable to call on her transformation there was nothing she could do. When the akuma let go of Marinette’s leg she screamed. Suddenly Marinette was very afraid of death. Her heart raced in her chest and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. When she stopped screaming it was impossible to suck air back in as her body raced towards the ground. Tears streamed form her eyes. _This is it, this is how I die._ Marinette thought to herself. She had wanted to go differently, more valiantly than this. She felt so helpless now without her suit. There was no yoyo to save her and Chat’s baton was not long enough for this. She had never felt so completely powerless before. She could not even save herself. Throughout this whole day she had simply watched the gut wrenching pain flicker on Chat’s face as he watched her be turned into a cutting board and she couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t get herself out of it. Chat had to be wondering where Ladybug was. Both sides of her seemed to be letting him down today and now here she was plummeting to her death and it was all her fault yet he was going to blame himself for this, she knew he would. She braced herself for the impact of the concrete her body fading as she fell. She had lost a lot of blood maybe she would die before reaching the ground. As she lost hold of her consciousness she wished once more that she were strong enough to save herself.

 

Chat caught her a mere six feet above the ground. When he landed he noticed how limp and cold her body felt in his arms. He knelt to the ground cradling Marinette’s fragile body against his. As he lowered her onto his lap he searched her face void of any emotion or expression, empty. Blood stained her body hot and sticky where he touched her. There was so much blood. He had lost count of how many times she had been sliced away at in front of him. Tears began to build up behind his eyes.

 

“Princess?” He spoke softly. No response. “Please wake up,” His voice cracked full of emotion as the tears threatened to spill over. “Marinette please wake up. Oh please please wake up,” Chat begged shaking his head. Slowly he slid his fingers up to her neck. No pulse. There was no pulse. “No…no… Oh please no! No!” Chat screamed the dam breaking. Tears poured over the rims of his eyes and down his cheeks in an endless stream. He sobbed over Marinette’s body. “This is all my fault,” He choked out. “Marinette, I’m so sorry.” He cried. His heart pounded in his chest. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight. The world around him no longer existed. There was just Marinette lying dead in his arms and one word ringing in his head. Just one word over and over again: No. His only thought was ‘No, not her. Anyone but her. No!’ He wanted to scream. No he was screaming. He didn’t realize he was screaming until he had to stop to breathe. His head pounded. He couldn’t hear anything around him. He didn’t even hear his own screams of agony. He didn’t hear the akuma laughing. He didn’t hear the akuma arguing with her unseen master. His head felt fuzzy and tears blurred his vision. He screamed, he sobbed, he cried, and time no longer felt real to him. He could have been there for seconds, minutes, hours, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that she was gone and that thought crushed his soul. He couldn’t believe that she was gone. He kept checking her pulse and coming up empty every time. He wanted to wake up. He wanted this all to be a horrible dream.

 

But he didn’t wake up. This was real. He had lost the person who had meant the most to him and it was his fault. It was all his fault and his thoughts wouldn’t stop screaming at him: No! No! No! Or maybe he was the one actually screaming the words. He wasn’t sure anymore. Nothing felt real. The tears wouldn’t stop. His nose was plugged and his head hurt and he just couldn’t breathe and his chest hurst and it was all too much to bear. He couldn’t take it. His body felt hot and his mouth felt dry while the rest of his face felt wet from tears and snot and sweat and some of Marinette’s blood. The world around him spun any time he looked up. It was as if Marinette was the only thing real in the world around him and she no longer existed in the world only her body was still here. The thought of her being gone and of the girl he held being only a body sent him into another fit of screams. His throat felt raw but he couldn’t stop screaming. The aching pain in his throat did little to stop him. His eyes hurt so bad they felt as though they might fall out of his head but the tears wouldn’t stop and by this time they began to burn as they fell out.

 

He wasn’t himself, he wasn’t sure who he was at this moment in time. It was as if he had left his body and this crazed hysterical boy had taken over instead because he couldn’t stop crying or screaming. He couldn’t let go of Marinette’s body and he couldn’t think. His thoughts still on replay saying this couldn’t happen, she couldn’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. Anyone but her. Please. No anyone but her. No. No. No! He was so distraught that he didn’t even notice when the akuma fell silent. He didn’t notice how the purple and black butterfly slipped from the clip in the girls hair. He didn’t notice the girl turn back into her human self sniffling over her choppy hair. He didn’t even notice how the akuma had flown down towards him. He didn’t notice anything had occurred outside of his little bubble until the akuma slipped inside his miraculous ring and he began to change.

 

His suit turned from black to white in a flurry of purple bubbles. His eyes turned red and suddenly the tears stopped. Chat Noir no longer felt hysterical, or sad, or broken. He felt nothing, nothing at all. And what a relief it was to feel nothing after having felt like the world had crumbled beneath his feet. Only those who have felt a pain deep within you like no other would know how wonderful it is to feel nothing. Instead of the soul crushing anguish of before Chat had an emptiness that felt so freeing in comparison. The purple butterfly appeared over his eyes and Hawkmoth’s voice resounded in his head.

 

“Hello Chat Noir from this day on you will be known as Chat Blanc and you will bring me Ladybug’s Miraculous and as a reward I will free you of all the pain and anguish you now feel.” Hakwmoth was down right ecstatic. He finally had an opportunity to akumatize Chat Noir and it had worked. Slowly Chat Blanc set down the body he had been cradling in his arms. He stood breathing easy his heart and head free from the despair of death. He walked casually over to the Eiffel tower his hand glowing black. He touched his hand to the tower which fell into a pile of dust at his touch. Chat Blanc smiled. The girl on the tower had fallen with it and lay unconscious among the dust but breathing. _Pity_ , Chat thought. He looked over at the bloodied body he had once loved and felt… nothing. He sighed in relief. What a wonderful feeling it was to feel this emptiness, to no longer care, and no longer hurt. To feel so free was a gift he had intentions of keeping. He called on another Cataclysm and to his delight his hand glowed black once more. So he could use it more than once.

 

“I think it’s about time I raise a little hell,” Chat Blanc smiled devilishly.

 

He was no longer Adrien. He was no longer Chat Noir. No. He was something else entirely. This change within him wasn’t all caused by the akuma or hawkmoth, this change was also part of who he was now becoming because when you lose someone you love you are no longer the person you think you are. The loss of a loved one changes all of us, it turns us into something else sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. Loss can strip a man of everything he was once and turn him into something hateful, vengeful, even evil. Loss will destroy who you are and suddenly when you look into a mirror you won’t even recognize yourself anymore. You will do things you never thought you would, you might cry even if you’ve never cried before, you might finding yourself doing things you never dreamed of having the guts to do before because death changes us. Death turns us into something else because sometimes you as you are cannot handle the ultimate loss you have faced so your body adapts, and you become someone new, you become something else in order to cope with what you lost. Death is funny like that because it doesn’t just take one person, it also takes everyone that person has ever touched along with it because no one is ever the same after such a loss. Adrien was no exception, he may have been akumatized but his heart was already turning because that’s what death can do to a man. Not everyone handles death well and Chat Noir was no exception. In fact Chat Noir could be said to handle death very poorly because as Chat Blanc he would soon become a monster, one that he no longer recognized. Death changes people, and Marinette’s death had turned him inside out. He had changed for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't resist... I'm evil I know. I don't know why I do this to these poor cinnamon rolls or myself. Apparently I just wanted to see someone suffer. I also know this has probably been done like a thousand times before but I don't care, I wanted to do my own Chat Blanc akumatization so you can suffer along with me, mewhahhahaha!!!
> 
> Also for those of you dying for the next chapter I cant promise when it will be up but I will post a sneak peak or two to my tumblr if anyone is interested:   
> mr-hawkmoth
> 
>  
> 
> Also for you science nerds out there:  
> after losing 50% of your total blood volume you go unconscious and*** SPOILER ALERT***  
> you don't have a pulse either! BUT you still have a heartbeat and you're still alive! However you pretty much need medical attention right away or you'll die so I will let you think what you want about that... ;)


	14. In Which Marinette Fights for Her Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank you guys for being so amazing (even if many of you were calling me a monster after last chapter). When I added my Miraculous tumblr to the notes of last chapter (mr-hawkmoth) within minutes so many of you started following me, it was sooo amazing! You guys are my fave! Thanks for all your support!
> 
> ****WARNING****  
> This chapter contains a lot of violence and gore! There is a lot of blood and injury and for those who are squeamish or for some reason can't read about blood or cuts and other various injuries please please please let me know. If needed I will write an abridged version minus the violence and post it separately if need be. Please let me know if this is an issue for you and you need me to post an edited version.
> 
> Now please enjoy this 5k chapter, I just couldn't wait to write it!

When Marinette woke up she was was standing in a field of soft pink flowers. Her body was free of any marks or blood and everything around her seemed to be glowing. Marinette didn’t know how she got there or even where she was. There was nothing but flowers around for miles and although breathtaking the emptiness unsettled her.

 

“Hello Princess,” A familiar voice purred behind her. She turned around to find Chat Noir standing before her in the field. She breathed a sigh of relief a smiling breaking out on her face. He was here with her and that was all that mattered.

 

“Chat Noir!” She ran towards him barely able to contain her excitement. His smile was enough to make everything better. As she reached him her hands passed right through him as if he weren’t really there at all.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m not really him, I just appeared in the form of someone you would find comforting.” Chat Noir appeared behind her now. She turned on her heel her brows pulled together with worry.

 

“A-am I dead?” Her voice quivered. Chat shrugged.

 

“Are you dead?” He asked languidly moving around her.

 

“I-I don’t know,” She whispered, her heart sinking at the realization.

 

“Well you’ll certainly need to decide,” Chat cooed as he stood behind her putting his face next to hers. With the way he smiled as he moved around her he reminded her of the Cheshire Cat.

 

“You can just choose to live?” She asked more than confused now.

 

“Not everyone can choose but when a certain amount of intervention is in play you can make the choice. You can choose to die or you can choose to fight for your life,” Chat’s voice was level, his smile fell, his face now expressionless.

 

“I want to fight!” Marinette quipped up balling her hands into fists.

 

“Not so fast Princess.” Chat slinked around to face her. “You need to think about your decision.”

 

“What’s there to think about?” Marinette folded her arms across the chest.

 

“If you choose to fight for your life it will not be easy Marinette. Right now you are not connected to your body, you feel no pain. But when you wake up it will hit you hard and your body will be in agony. All the pain you are numb to right now will all hit you at once and the longer you’re here the worse it will be. You will be in a pain beyond what you can imagine, you will be injured, unable to do the simplest of tasks without help, it will take a long time before you feel like yourself again. And that’s just what awaits you physically. Psychologically if you wake up you will be destroyed. You will be in a deep despair beyond what you can imagine and the people you love and care for all will have changed in the time you’ve been gone, some of them beyond recognition. The world you lived in no longer exists you will wake up to a place you no longer understand. You will have nightmares, flashbacks to the worst moments of your life. You will relive them over and over again. Your mind will be ruined and you will no longer be the same person, and that is only _if_ you wake up. But if you choose to die you will simply go to sleep and never wake up. There will be no pain, no suffering, no sadness, no anger. There will be nothing at all,” Chat’s voice was dark and ominous warning me about the terrible fate that awaited me.

 

“And if I choose to die there will be no happiness, no love, no warmth. There would be _nothing,_ ” Marinette said sternly. She had made her choice.

 

“If you choose to fight for your life Marinette you will have to enter a dreamscape but to you it will feel more like a nightmare.” When he looked at her there was no warmth in his eyes. This could never be her Chat Noir.

 

“I want to fight,” Marinette pronounced each syllable perfectly to make sure her point came across.

 

“Are you sure? Marinette, if you wake up from this you cannot simply choose to take it all back, not easily of course. You will be in excruciating pain and no one will be able to help you ease that pain,” Chat warned.

 

“I have to fight,” She was determined to keep her life.

 

“You don’t have to do anything Princess, that’s the beauty of the choice. If you don’t want to fight you don’t have to,” Chat weaved around her now.

 

“I’m going to fight! That’s my final decision.” Marinette clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. She no longer wanted to listen to this impostor tell her it was better to die.

 

“As you wish Princess,” Chat bowed before disintegrating in the wind in a flourish of pink flower petals.

 

Suddenly Marinette was in the hallway at school. The bell rang and students rushed past her towards class. She wondered for a minute if it had all been a bad dream. Had she woken up? She wandered into class. Everything seemed as it should. She took her seat next to Alya who smiled at her. Adrien sat in front of her in all his beautiful glory. Marinette smiled, she couldn’t help herself. Adrien turned around and smiled up at her Marinette was sure she would faint at the site. Was this really happening to her? The bell rang and Mdm. Bustier stood in front of the class. It all felt so wonderfully normal. Marinette was beginning to think that the akuma attack from before had all been a dream.

 

“As you know presentations are today, Marinette why don’t you come to the front of the class and start?” Mdm. Bustier projected to the class. All eyes turned towards her. Project? What project? Marinette didn’t remember anything about a project.

 

“I-I don’t have a presentation. I didn’t do it,” Marinette mumbled shyly in her seat. Mdm. Bustier fixed Marinette with a scowl.

 

“Front of the class now,” She pointed at the spot next to her. Marinette slowly stood and walked to the front of the class. She stared back at her classmates unsure what she was supposed to say or do. Adrien slowly raised his hand. “Marinette! Adrien has a question.” Her teacher pointed out.

 

“Um okay, Adrien?” She nervously turned towards her crush. He looked at her with empty eyes. He slowly lowered his hand.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for me?” Adrien asked. Marinette’s jaw dropped. She looked up at Alya, had she told him?

 

“W-what? Adrien I- I- How did you-?” Marinette sputtered.

 

“Didn’t you think I would have liked to know about your feelings Marinette? Before you died?” Adrien’s voice broke. Marinette’s eyes went wide. The akuma attack hadn’t been a dream after all.

 

“I-I didn’t die! I’m not dead!” Marinette shouted forcefully. Her breathing felt erratic.

 

“Alya had to tell me about how you felt after you died. Maybe if you had told me how you felt you would have been with me when the akuma attacked instead of Chat Noir, he let you die,” Adrien’s voice was pained filled with anger and regret but most of all sadness.

 

“That’s not true! It wasn’t Chat’s fault! I would have been there regardless!” Marinette shouted tears filling her eyes.

 

“Is that because you’re Ladybug?” Alya spoke up.

 

“Alya I- How did you-?” Marinette struggled to find words. Marinette squirmed under her friend’s glare.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Ladybug? Did you not trust me? Do you really think I would tell anyone. She’s my hero but after you died and she disappeared I despised her for letting you die!” Alya’s voice dripped with hate.

 

“Alya I wanted to tell you! But I couldn’t! I had to protect you- and you had already been akumatized once and I couldn’t let Hawkmoth get ahold of anyone who knew my identity! I’m sorry Alya.” Marinette was shaking now.

 

“And what about me?” Nathanael looked up at Marinette his voice low and soft. “You just ignored what happened after I was akumatized. Maybe if you had acknowledged my feelings I could have moved on. Instead I pined after you up until you died! And I never knew how you felt. Your death destroyed me! Maybe if you had turned me down before it wouldn’t have hurt so much,” Nathanael’s blue eyes welled up with tears the pencil in his hand snapped.

 

“Nate, I’m so sorry. I never meant to- I didn’t know you remembered anything- I-I didn’t know! I’m sorry,” Marinette’s voice was panicked. Had she really done so many things wrong.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Adrien shouted.

 

“Did you not trust me?” Alya screamed.

 

“You shouldn’t have ignored me!” Nate cried. Everyone began shouting at Marinette at once! Screaming at her that she was dead. That she should have done things differently.

 

“Stop it!” Marinette screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. The room fell silent. “I did all those things because I didn’t think I would die so soon! I didn’t think I would be gone! I don’t live everyday thinking I’m going to die! I’m sorry I should have told all of you! I should have been better,” Marinette’s voice was raw. Her whole body shook.

 

“Maybe you should have,” Chat’s voice spoke from behind her. Marinette whipped around to face him tears staining her face. He leaned casually against the wall arms crossed over his chest. His eyes still held no warmth.

 

“Should have what?” Marinette sniffled.

 

“Lived every day like it was your last,” Chat’s voice was cold and unfeeling. “Maybe if you had you wouldn’t have so many regrets.”

 

“I’m not dead! I can still fix this!” Marinette croaked out. She found it increasingly harder to breath. Tears stung her eyes.

 

“They call it a fight for a reason Marinette, not everyone wakes up,” Chat’s voice was emotionless and uncaring.

 

“I’m going to wake up! I’m going to make all of this right!” Marinette screamed at him.

 

“Then keep fighting.” A hint of a smile played at Chat’s lips as he snapped his fingers and the world around them spun until Marinette stood in her own home.

 

Her mother and father stood before her in their living room tears in their eyes. Her father had his arms wrapped comfortingly around her mother who sobbed against his chest. Upon Marinette’s appearance they both looked up. The room was filled with various meals and flowers all untouched. Her mother looked broken, and distraught. Her father simply looked empty as if he had lost his will to live. They were not the same warm happy people she remembered.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us sweet heart? If we had known you were Ladybug we could have helped you. We could have kept you safe. Instead you snuck off behind our back with that no good cat and now we’ve lost our only daughter!” Her mother sobbed into her fathers shirt.

 

“Mom, I couldn’t-“ Marinette struggled to find the words a lump forming in her throat at the site of her broken parents.

 

“Our daughter died a hero and we would never know it. You died and it was all those so-called heros faults! Chat Noir was supposed to save you and instead he let you die! He destroyed this family. Your mother and I don’t know how to live without you,” Tom’s voice was hoarse as if he had been crying for hours.

 

“I couldn’t tell you. If I told you Hawkmoth could have used you against me. I couldn’t tell anyone,” Marinette’s voice was low. She said this more for her benefit than her parents. Tears trickled down her face. “It wasn’t Chat’s fault. He was just trying to protect Paris. If he had given up his powers he wouldn’t have been able to protect the city and that includes you two!”

 

“We don’t care about the city. We care about you. What makes you think we would want to live in a world that you weren’t in?” Her mother wept.

 

“Hawkmoth would have killed me either way. If Chat gave up his powers Deadly Locks would still drop me off the building, I would still be bleeding and Paris wouldn’t have any heros left. I was dead the moment I fell in his grasp. Chat chose to save Paris over saving no one,” Marinette voice wavered. Her hands shook and her vision blurred.

 

“He should have saved you!” Her mother screamed.

 

“He couldn’t! I’m sorry mom! Chat couldn’t save me! You couldn’t save me! No one could! I couldn’t even save myself!” Marinette wailed. Marinette wrapped her arms around her self as the room spun around her and she appeared in her room. Her room was dim and gray, empty of all life and warmth. Her chest heaved as she took in a shaky breath. Her head ached. Her eyes stung.

 

“Princess?” Chat’s voice asked delicately. Marinette swiveled on her heel to face him. His eyes were brimmed with tears the light behind them dull and scared. His cheeks were flushed with emotion and his ears turned down. This was her Chat!

 

“Ch-Chat?” She hesitantly reached out a hand towards him. Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her in to him hugging her tight to his body. His body was warm and comforting against hers. Marinette buried her face into his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry Princess,” He mumbled into her hair. “This is all my fault,” His voice cracked.

 

“It’s not your fault Chat! What happened to me would have happened whether or not you gave up your miraculous,” Marinette said firmly. She was determined to make sure that if anyone she had seen here today turned out okay it would be him.

 

“Marinette why didn’t you just transform in the alleyway when you had a chance! You should have just revealed yourself to me,” Chat’s voice was strained tears were threatening to spill over his eyes.

 

“I-I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking straight, I-I should have I just-“ Marinette spluttered out.

 

“Did you not trust me to keep your secret? Am I not trustworthy enough? You should have transformed but because I was there you didn’t and now you’re dead and it’s my fault. I should have given you the miraculous or left so you could transform. That’s why you didn’t right? Because I was there,” Chat’s voice trembled. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He gripped her arms looking into her eyes. Grief and pain written all over his face.

 

“No that’s not it! I don’t know why I didn’t transform! I wasn’t thinking straight. All I could think about was making sure you didn’t give up your miraculous and- and saying goodbye because I wasn’t sure I was going to make it. I was so tired and everything was tilting. I could hardly stand, let alone transform. It’s not your fault! I- I should have done something!” Marinette sobbed.

 

“I should have saved you,” Chat cried.

 

“I should have saved myself!” Marinette let out a strangled cry as Chat vanished from her grasp and she fell to her hands and knees. Marinette shrieked as the ground opened up beneath her and she fell down into a dark and seemingly endless abyss. For several minutes everything was black. There was nothing. Marinette felt nothing. She no longer had a body she felt tethered to. Her thoughts were empty as if she were sleeping. She she opened her eyes again her head ached and she was no longer in her room.

 

She sat up looking around the dome shaped purple room. The room was vast but absent of all furniture. The only source of light was a large window to her left the panes forming a butterfly in the center of the circular window. The window stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The moon hanging in the night sky offering little light. something passed by her peripheral vision when she glanced in the direction of the movement she saw white butterfly’s. White butterfly’s everywhere almost glowing in the dark room.

 

“It was foolish of him not to give me his miraculous,” The voice that spoke from the dark was rough and menacing. As he stepped into the light of the window Marinette gasped. Hawkmoth stood before her in a stylish purple and black suit, a glowing purple staff in his hand. His Mask made him look even more formidable. “After all it would have been worth Chat Noir losing his powers to save you, you are Ladybug after all. Without you he can’t purify the akuma, without you he is worthless.” Marinette jumped to her feet hands balled into fists.

 

“That’s not true!” Marinette stepped towards Hawkmoth. Shackles suddenly appeared around her wrists chains pulling her back. She growled pulling against her restraints.

 

“Careful now. I’m only trying to show you what consequences your foolish decision has caused. Would you care to see?” Before Marinette could answer a swarm of butterfly’s encircled Hawkmoth and her. When the swarm left they were standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Her body lay on the ground blood coating her clothes and body. Blood and dirt colored her face an awful rusty shade of read. Her dark hair laid splayed out on the concrete. The cuts along her body looked incredibly gruesome, deep and red exposing muscle and tendons. Her shredded clothes clung to her body stuck to her from the sticky blood, probably the only thing holding the scraps to her dead body. Marinette wanted to throw up. Was this really how she looked at the time of her death? Chat knelt down beside her mangled body weeping.

 

“Wh-what is this?” Marinette swallowed hard.

 

“This is what happened after your death Marinette, or should I say Ladybug?” Hawkmoth laughed maniacally.

 

Chat hung over Marinette’s body completely distraught and oblivious to the looming akuma overhead. In one swift motion the akuma came down on Chat noir taking a thin strange of razor sharp hair and slitting his throat open. Marinette let out a terrible scream. Blood spurted from Chat’s next as it split open coating the ground beneath him in a splash of crimson. Blood poured from his throat down his leather suit. Life drained from his eyes as his body feel forward across her own dead body. Blood pooled beneath their bodies dark and thick. The pool almost looked black and smelt of death. Tears gushed from Marinette’s eyes in an uncontrolled stream. She screamed and shrieked. She didn’t know when she had fallen to the ground but she began to stand on shaky legs. She moved to hit Hawkmoth but her shackles pulled her back. She did not know what the chains seemed to be attaching her to but whatever it was was strong. Marinette pulled against her restraints screaming obscenities at Hawkmoth.

 

“You monster!!!” She shrieked her words garbled behind the lump in her throat. “You murdered him! He was just a kid! He didn’t need to die!” She screeched looking him dead in the eye. “If I wake up I swear I’ll kill you,” She growled. Marinette didn’t know how deep her hate ran for this villain until the words left her mouth. She stopped pulling against her restraints breathing heavy. Her expression was pained and angry- the look of anguish and desperation. Hawkmoth simply smiled at her. This only enraged her more. She wanted to run at him again but her restraints wouldn’t let her come close enough to make contact so instead she gave him the most loathsome sneer her face could make.

 

“Come come, this is only the beginning,” He smiled wickedly at her. Another flurry of butterfly’s surrounded them and once gone left the pair standing in Marinette’s living room. Her parent’s were holding each other as they watched the news broadcast on TV.

 

“Mom! Dad! Get out of here!” She yelled but her parents did not hear her instead they stared at the TV screen unmoving. The news reporter talked about the akuma attack near the cafe and how Chat and the akuma had made their way to the Eiffel Tower. She shot blurry footage of Marinette dangling from the akuma’s grasp. Tom and Sabine both gasped in shock and fear.

 

“That’s Marinette! Tom, we have to go get her!” Sabine wailed, her face masked with horror. Tom looked equally as frightened quickly jumping into action grabbing their coats and their keys and rushing out the door with Sabine. The chains vanished and Marinette looked at Hawkmoth. He was giving her a choice, she could take him now or she could follow her parents. He knew what choice she would make. She shot one last glare at him before darting off after her parents. She followed her parents who ran in a panic towards the tower. Marinette could see the akuma in the distance as she made her way through town away from the tower. Her parent’s followed after the akuma. When they finally made it to the destroyed city street Deadly Locks currently resided Sabine was practically hysterical.

 

“Where’s my baby! I don’t see her Tom! Where is she!” There was nothing but terror in Sabine’s voice.

 

“She has to be close by Sabine, she was there on the news,” Tom struggled to keep calm. That’s when the akuma caught sight of them. She laughed as she sent strands of hair their way. She sliced away at her parents until they were unrecognizable. They lay on the ground lifeless and covered in scarlet and Marinette had been powerless to stop it. She had tried but every time she reached for them or the akuma her hands simply passed through them as if she were a ghost. As she stared at the remnants of her parents she completely lost it. Marinette fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. She shrieked and screamed until she lost her voice. She pounded her fists agains the pavement. and when her fists were bruised and blood and she could no longer speak she simply sat in stunned silence holding her knees to her chest. Marinette cried until there were no tears left in her body.

 

She sat on that street for days not moving. She never got hungry or tired or thirsty. She felt nothing at all. She watched the destruction of Paris as the days went by. With no heroes left the city fell into chaos. Hawkmoth sent akuma after akuma to terrorize the streets. On the third day she watched Alya be impaled through the side with an iron rod. She died in pain calling out for Ladybug. On the fifth day she watched Adrien’s heart be ripped from his chest by a very angry akuma. His heart was discarded by her feet. Adrien lie a few feet away from her eyes open wide in fear. She had tried to close his eyes but she could not touch him. She would have cried had she had any tears left. So she sat on the streets of what she coming to think of her own personal hell and watched as classmate after classmate died before her very eyes. The bodies littered the street and reeked of blood, death and decay. Marinette did not know how long she sat there just helplessly watching as everyone in her life died before her. Was this the world she was coming back to if she woke up?

 

“Are you giving up then?” Chat’s voice sounded behind her. When she looked at him his eyes were empty. Not her Chat. Just the head impostor of this nightmarish land.

 

“Giving up?” She asked her voice hoarse.

 

“You’re still fighting but you can still choose to let go before it’s too late.” Chat looked almost sympathetic.

 

“is this what I’m going to wake up to?” Her voice cracked. The city was set ablaze tormented by akuma’s. Most were dead but some were still alive, she knew because she could hear their screams and cries for help. She could hear them calling for Ladybug.

 

“Would it change your decision if it was?” Chat tilted his head to the side thinking that maybe this place had beaten her.

 

“No. There’s still people out there who need me, who need Ladybug. Even if everyone I love is dead,” Marinette choked out. “I can’t just give up,” She finished after she collected herself.

 

“Well what do you plan on doing about it then?” He asked.

 

“I plan on killing Hawkmoth. I’m going to make him pay for what he’s done,” The darkness within Marinette’s own heart shocked even the figment of her own mind dressed up as Chat Noir.

 

“As you wish Princess but remember what you’re really fighting for here.” With a snap of Chat’s fingers and his warning ringing in her hears Marinette appeared in the dark purple dome once again but this time she was dressed as Ladybug.

 

“Look who finally decided to make an appearance,” Hawkmoth laughed menacingly. Ladybugs hands clenched into fists. Her body felt unnaturally warm, her throat tight. She grit her teeth together. Hawk moth approached her. In a flash Marinette threw her yoyo out towards him. He deflected it easily with his purple staff. She reaped the yoyo back as Hawkmoth came at her with his staff. She pulled her yoyo out holding onto the string in one hand and the yoyo in the other deflecting his hit. He swung against. Purple and red sparks flew from the contact the two weapons made. Hawkmoth relentlessly attacked her forcing Marinette no the defensive as she looked for an opening.

 

“I won’t let you win,” Marinette growled, sweat dripping down the side of her face. Hawkmoth smiled dubiously.

 

“But my dear I’ve already won! You fight a hopeless war!” Hawkmoth shouted unexpectedly swinging his staff under Ladybug’s legs knocking her to the ground. She fell to the ground letting go of the string on her yoyo. Hawkmoth put the end of his staff on her chest pressing into her. ladybug was propped on her elbows glaring furiously at him. “Haven’t you noticed yet me dear? Or have you not yet realized that your heart no longer beats?” Hawkmoth looked upon her victorious as Ladybug’s face fell into fear and disbelief.

 

“Th-that’s not true!” Marinette sputtered out. Hawkmoth’s expression dropped into one of rage. He removed the staff from her chest his free hand swooping down to grab a clump of her hair and yank her to her feet. She stood on her tiptoes his grasp on her head rough and unforgiving.

 

“You don’t believe me do you?” Hawkmoth hissed. He released the hold on her hair and smashed his staff against her throat pushing her into a wall. He grabbed her wrist wrenching it upwards and forcing her hand upon her own chest. “Tell me now, do you feel a heartbeat?” Marinette’s breath caught when she realized he was right. She felt nothing from her chest, as if there was only a hollow cavity behind her suit. “You’re already dead! I’ve won,” Hawkmoth spit. Panic rose within her hollow chest. She had no heartbeat but she still felt real, this still felt real and even if she was going to die she didn’t want to go with images of Hawkmoth floating in her eyes.

 

“No!” She creamed. “I’m not dying like this.” Tears stung her eyes. Marinette bent her leg upwards (thank goodness she was flexible) and kicked Hakwmoth pushing him away from her. She used her yoyo sending it up towards the rafters and swinging up and over Hawkmoths head. She landed behind him quickly turning and reeling back her yoyo. Before he could turn around Marinette had her yoyo string wrapped around his throat. He clawed at the string swinging his staff widely in an effort to hit her.

 

Marinette’s chest heaved a loud thumping sound ringing in her ears. Suddenly Marinette could no longer breathe. She ignored the burning sensation in her own lungs and pulled harder on the yoyo string. Another pulse within her chest reverberating loudly in her head and making the edges of her vision blur. Hawkmoth had sunk to his knees now. Marinette struggled to breath, She gulped at the air but it was as if her lungs had a leak. Hawkmoth dropped his staff using both hands to claw at his neck now. Another thumping in her head the world pulsing around her. She felt faint. Suddenly Chat’s impostor’s words rung in her head. ‘ _Remember what you’re really fighting for here’._ Marinette slowly released her yoyo string from Hawkmoth’s neck he fell to his hands and knees sputtering and breathless. Ladybug scooped his staff from the ground and smashed it against the ground. She tossed it to the side before grabbing Hawkmoth’s shoulder and yanking him to face her. She ripped the miraculous from his neck tie. He didn’t deserve to hold date miraculous. As Ladybug began to walk away Hawkmoth began to laugh.

 

“You think you’ve won?” Marinette turned to glare at him. “You haven’t won, you’re the same as you were when you entered this realm. You’re still _dead._ Your precious Chat Noir, your family, their all gone and so are you and you did nothing to save them,” Hawkmoth laughed hysterically.

 

“You’re wrong! It’s your fault their gone! It’s your fault I’m here and if I wake up from this I swear I won’t be this kind when I find you,” Tears streamed down Marinette’s face as she creamed at Hawkmoth. She threw the miraculous to the ground smashing it. Hawkmoth disappeared from her sight.

 

“I’m afraid you’re time’s up Marinette,” Hawkmoth whispered into her ear from behind sending a chill down her spine. She stiffened. She turned to face him but she was alone in the dark room. Then as she turned around once again searing pain spread burned across her side. Marinette cried out in pain dropping to one knee.

 

“You can’t win,” Hawkmoth laughed. Marinette twisted around to find him but he was no where. Another cut this time on her face. She couldn’t see what was doing this to her. She was alone. There was another thumping within her chest her vision pulsing with the single beat. Her breathing became shallow.

 

“Show yourself!” Marinette screeched. Another cut on her thigh. _Thump_.

 

“The world burned because of you,” Hawkmoth’s voice spoke again. Pain ripped through her body as skin split open across her ribs. _Thump._

 

“This is your fault Marinette,” Alya’s voice whispered.

 

“You killed all of us,” Adrien’s voice.

 

“You could have stopped this,” Hawkmoth’s voice.

 

“All your fault.”

 

“We died because of you!”

 

_Thump._

 

“You killed us!”

 

“You’re a liar!”

 

_Thump._

 

“A murderer!”

 

“You were never strong enough!” Tikki’s voice.

 

“You didn’t deserve the miraculous!” Chat’s voice hissed this time.

 

_Thump._

 

“You’re weak!”

 

“All your fault!”

 

The voices were all whispering at once all belonging to her loved ones. With each whisper a new gash opened up on her skin spilling her blood onto the floor. _Thump._ The hissed and spit insults at her as she fell to her hands and knees screaming in agonizing pain. She couldn’t breathe but somehow she still managed to scream. Tears dripped down her face in a relentless river. Rivulets of blood stained her body. _Thump._ Her head ached and her face was red from the lack of oxygen. Pain scorched through each fiber of her being. _Thump._ Blood splattered onto the floor. Her entire body shook. Her head throbbed as the whispering became louder and louder until the voices were assaulting her eyes. She swore her ears had to have been bleeding from the noise. _Thump._ Each word cut her both psychologically and physically. She was on the verge of collapsing. This was it, this was the end. _Thump._ Marinette let out one final blood chilling shriek before her world went black.

 

***

 

Marinette flat lined for third time. The doctors jumped into action pulling out the cardiac defibrillator. The pressed the paddles to the dying girls chest. Her body twitched upwards from the shock and fell flat back against the table. She was still flat lining. Again they shocked her. Nothing. And again. Nothing. The doctors set down the paddles glum looks on their faces. It was always saddest to see someone so young die. One doctor looked up at the clock and went to call time of death at8:05pm. The doctors prepared to leave gathering up the equipment but just as they were about to turn the machines off when the faintest sound rang throughout the room. It was so quiet they almost missed it.

 

_Beep…….beep………. beep._

 

The faint sound of a heart struggling to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Marinette is alive! Sorry I couldn't resist scaring you one last time at the end there Mewhahahaha!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and follows, you all encourage me so much! ^-^  
> Next week we'll see some Chat Blanc and Akumatized Adrien >:D  
> Sneak peaks to come on my tumblr!  
> Love you guys!!!! <3


	15. In Which Our Heroes' Mental Health Takes a Sharp Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally had an awful week so sorry I can't offer you more than this short chapter this week.  
> This is kind of short and only touches on what is going on with akumatized Adrien. We will get more in depth next chapter.  
> And to all my artists out there, if anyone wants to maybe do some art with our near dead Mari lying on the pavement that would be really cool *Not so subtly slides paper and pen across table* Just saying it would make a great piece...  
> As always thanks for your comments and kudos, I always smile when I get them!

Chat spent his evening rampaging through Paris destroying whatever he pleased with his Cataclysm and laughing maniacally. He used that dreaded power four times before his ring finally began to beep. At first it shocked him. He didn’t think his power would run out as an akuma. Chat shrugged making his way home before detransforming. As Adrien he was not quite Hawkmoth’s minion nor was he himself either but rather a terrible in between. Out of Hawkmoth’s direct control he had the freedom of choice but his emotions were still hollow and empty. This of course caused Hawkmoth quite a bit of concern, finally the miraculous’ were within his grasp but yet as soon as Chat became Adrien the child had a mind of his own. This enraged Hawkmoth who had to resort to more unconventional methods of getting Adrien to cooperate. This included some very violent images being forced into Adrien’s head and whisperings in his ear. Any normal person would have believed they had gone crazy. Hawkmoth allowed enough emotion to slip through his defenses into Adrien’s heart to scar the poor boy. Although physically Adrien was okay, his mind was in ruins.

 

Plagg on the other hand wasn’t doing well because within the ring he fought an awful battle with the evil akuma while simultaneously being drained of all his power, drained past the point of exhaustion. When Plagg left the ring he looked ragged, his fur dull and graying in spots. His whiskers were either bent or broken completely and the kwami’s eyes had lost their luster. Plagg felt as horrible as he looked. Once free from the ring he flew to his charge’s stash of cheese. Plagg had barely managed to scarf down some camembert before collapsing into the blackness of complete and utter exhaustion. His only thoughts revolved around Adrien and the hope that his chosen would be alright.

 

The next few days for Adrien had been a mix of hell and heaven. The worse Hawkmoth treated his fragile mind as Adrien the more he looked forward to transforming into Chat Blanc where Hawkmoth had complete power over him. Whenever Hawkmoth lost control of Adrien he was always able to reel him in again with his mind tricks and after a week of Adrien terrorizing the city as Chat Blanc without an appearance by Ladybug Hawkmoth was more than displeased.

 

The images hit him again as he was lounging casually on the couch in his room watching TV and smirking at the image of him scaring the local citizens. The first image that appeared was Marinette bloody and scared but still alive. The images were so vivid they felt real which was the worst part about Hawkmoth’s hold on his mind. Marinette whispered to him told him not to give up no matter what and then her shaking hands gently grabbed his face and dragged him down to meet her lips. Her lips were soft and sweet like he remembered. She kissed him desperately pouring everything she had into that single kiss. Adrien’s heart fluttered ever so slightly as the vivid hallucination of his last kiss with the girl he loved. Abruptly the image twisted into the violent ending of that dreaded day. Marinette’s delicate form laid dead in his arms covered in blood. Her hair spilled out like ink around her head and her white white skin was stained with a deep crimson. Scarlet soaked deep into her ripped clothes clinging to her skin. Her face looked so serene in death despite the blood on her face she was still the image of beauty. She looked like an angel even in death. And just like that Adrien’s world came screeching to a sudden halt. His heart pounded in his chest, his breath hitching in his throat. He found it incredibly difficult to breathe. Tears pricked behind his eyes. A devastating pain erupted in his chest. His head throbbed as his body shook violently.

 

“I can make you feel again. I can return this pain back to you unless you get me Ladybug’s Miraculous!” Hawkmoth growled.

 

“I’m trying okay! I’ve destroyed almost every national monument in this town! Ladybug won’t show up!!” Adrien shouted out loud tears burning his eyes as his pain was replaced by rage.

 

“Give her a reason to show up then,” Hawkmoth ordered.

 

Hawkmoth did not know the real identity of Ladybug and for the time being neither did Adrien. When Chat Noir held Marinette in his arms and was sure she was dead in his mind Ladybug was dead too. When Adrien was akumatized the memory of the two girls being one had been erased from his mind because at the time all he could think of was Marinette because she was the one that truly mattered because he wanted to remember the real girl behind the mask. As Hawkmoth’s power snaked through his veins he chose to remember Marinette instead of Ladybug and so the memory had vanished. Ladybug herself was fuzzy to Adrien. He barely remembered them working together, most of his current memories of her and what she looked like were instead supplied by Hawkmoth. Marinette was the only solid facet of his memory that still lay intact however memories of her laid dormant because Adrien refused to think of her and risk the pain of his loss. Other times it had started to concern him that when he did let himself think of her he felt empty. It was as if he wasn’t himself, he was no one at all, the only emotions he could feel were anger, hate, and arrogance. Anything outside this realm left him feeling nothing that is unless Hawkmoth wanted him to feel something like when he showed images of her dead body, he would open the floodgates and suddenly Adrien was incapacitated with feelings of anguish and desperation. He wanted nothing more than to turn back time and bring her back of course the want was fleeting as soon as Hawkmoth shut the gates again he felt nothing.

 

***

 

When Marinette woke up in the hospital bed she was certain that she was still in her dreamscape mostly because nothing felt real to her anymore, it almost felt like she wasn’t completely attached to her body, thanks to the heavy painkillers she was drugged up on. Her body ached in pain stinging in all the places that had been hacked at in both the akuma attack and her nightmare. She groaned groggily as her eyes roamed the room before landing on the worried expression of Alya. The room was dimly lit making it difficult for Marinette to make out the silhouette of her friend. Her vision was slightly blurred around the edges and when she tried to lift her head pain coursed through her body. She settled for turning towards the shadow instead of lifting her head.

 

“Alya?” Her voice croaked out.

 

“Marinette! You’re alive! I knew you would make it! I told those doctors you were a fighter!” Alya was whispering but the excitement and relief in her voice was undeniable.

 

“You’re alive?” Marinette asked confused. Was this another test? Alya chuckled.

 

“You almost died today and you’re worrying about me? Typical Marinette,” Alya was still whispering in the dark.

 

“I-I’m alive?” Marinette could feel her heartbeat speed up. _She had a heartbeat!_

 

“Yeah, it was pretty scary for a while back there but you pulled through. I knew you would,” Alya’s voice was sincere. The faith she had in her friend was comforting to Marinette. Relief washed over her in a wave tears began streaming down her face. _She was alive! Alya was alive!_ A smile spread across Marinette’s face. She was alive, she had fought and she had won.

 

“Wait!” Marinette’s heart had begun pounding again. “My parents! Are they…?” Marinette couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

 

“Yeah they are fine just really shaken up. They went home to get some sleep when visiting hours ended. I snuck back into the hospital to see you.” Alya smirked. It had almost been too easy for the red head to sneak up into her friends room. Marinette let out the breath she had been holding.

 

“A-and Adrien?” Marinette asked.

 

“Alive as far as I know.” Alya shrugged.

 

“And-“ Before Marinette could finish Alya cut her off.

 

“The only people that ended up in the hospital are you and the previously akumatized victim, and she is fine just a broken leg and a wicked concussion,” Alya explained.

 

“Previously akumatized? How-how did Chat defeat the akuma? Ladybug wasn’t there! Oh no!” Marinette was, to put it lightly, panicking.

 

“Calm down Marinette, everything is going to be okay. There are no hair akuma’s running around, it’s not like it was with Ivan I promise. Just get some rest Mari, you’re going to need your strength,” Alya’s voice was soft and caring as she placed a hand over Marinette’s.

 

“Alya? D-did Chat make it?” Marinette’s voice shook. Alya bit her lip uncertain on what to tell Marinette.

 

Alya had arrived to the eiffel tower phone in hand as the akuma dropped Marinette. Alya had screamed falling to her knees forgetting that her phone was still recording. She had captured the whole thing on tape by mistake as she stared on in horror. When Chat Noir caught Marinette she had breathed a sigh of relief that is until she saw Chat’s grief stricken face. She watched in stunned silence as he cried out. She watched one of her favorite superheroes break down before her eyes. Despite the grief written clearly on Chat’s face. Alya refused to believe her friend was dead. Marinette was strong, if anyone could make it through this it would be her. Marinette was stubborn like that and so was Alya. Alya watched on as the black butterfly slipped from the hair clip of the girl and fly into Chat’s ring. Alya began to stand on shaky legs to cry out and warn him of the danger he was in but by the time she found her voice she was too late. She covered her mouth with her hand as she watched a white cat walk up and destroy the Eiffel tower. She watched the soulless look in his eyes as he looked back towards Marinette and she watched as he sauntered away a wicked expression on his face. After he began to walk away Alya finally gained use of her body again quickly stopping her video and calling for an ambulance as she ran to Marinette’s side and to her relief found a heartbeat within the girl’s chest, albeit a weak heartbeat, but a sign of life nonetheless. Alya had watched the video in the waiting room in horror finally letting it sink in what had happened. Chat Noir had been akumatized and Ladybug hadn’t been there to save the day. While she waited to hear news about Marinette she kept asking herself why Ladybug wasn’t there. Her favorite superhero had let her down and her best friend had almost paid the ultimate price for it.

 

“Alya?” Marinette asked in a panic pulling Alya away from her reverie.

 

“He-he’s alive Marinette. That’s all that matters,” Alya told a half truth worrying at her bottom lip.

 

“D-does he know I’m alive?” Marinette asked her voice catching.

 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure he does,” Alya couldn’t lie to her best friend.

 

“Alya!!! You have to tell him! We have to tell him I’m okay!” Marinette tried to get up only to have pain rip through every muscle in her body. She fell back to her bed in agonizing pain letting out a sharp cry.

 

“Shhh!! Marinette you have to rest okay!” Alya was standing now glancing back at the door to see if anyone had heard Marinette’s scream.

 

“Alya he has to know I’m alive.” Marinette had tears in her eyes from both pain and heartache.

 

“Marinette I have to show you something okay but you have to- you have to promise me that you’ll remain calm. If you start screaming they are going to find me in here and make me leave,” Alya began hesitantly.

 

“Okay,” Marinette said calmly. Her heart hammered in her chest as she worried about Chat. What was so awful that Alya was trying to hide it from her. Alya pulled out her phone and handed it to Marinette who clicked play on the video. She flinched as she watched her body drop from the tower. She smiled as she saw Chat swoop down to save her but as she watched his face morph into one of deep sorrow and despair her heart began to break within her chest. Tears threatened to spill over as she heard his agonized cry and the tears slip from his eyes. He looked very much like that of a broken man. She desperately wanted to reach out to him to hug him and tell him that everything was okay that she was okay. Then she noticed the akuma’s hair disappear. She saw the small black dot flit across the screen barely processing it until it reached Chat Noir and in a flurry of purple his body turned white and his eyes glowed red. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She swore her heart stopped for a second. Eyes wide she watched as Chat destroyed the tower and walked away pleased with himself. Marinette wondered if this was a worse fate for him than death. The phone fell from Marinette’s hand.

 

“Alya?” Her voice was so quiet it almost went unheard by her friend. “Can you get me another pillow?” The girl asked, her face blank. As Alya complied to her wishes she took the pillow pulled it over her heard and let out an ear piercing shriek. She wailed into the pillow until she had no more tears left in her body. Alya continued to rub Marinette’s arm soothingly. Marinette screamed again and again until her voice was hoarse. She slowly pulled the pillow from her face clinging it to her chest. She couldn’t breathe through her clogged nose, her throat felt raw, her eyes burned, and her body felt like it had been chewed up and spit back out again and yet that was nothing compared to the pain inside her chest. This had all been her fault. She had let herself get captured and because of that Chat was now an akuma under Hawkmoth’s control. She couldn’t imagine a worse fate for the one she really loved. How would she be able to fight against Chat? She couldn’t hurt him, she loved him too much. And without her partner by her side she was worthless in a fight against an akuma especially one as powerful as Chat would be. Chat knew everything about her and how she fought. She didn’t stand a chance. Suddenly Marinette was feeling very hopeless. The words of her fake Chat ringing in her ears. He had said she would be psychologically destroyed, that the people she loved would be different. Was this what he meant? Maybe he was right, maybe death would have been the easier choice.

 

“It’s okay Marinette! It will all be okay. Ladybug will be able to stop him and then everything will go back to normal,” Alya tried to comfort her friend but she didn’t sound very sure of herself. Marinette felt her throat close up. She had to tell Alya. She was done keeping secrets from the ones she loved. Life was too short for secrets. Alya had a right to know why her favorite superhero had done nothing to save her best friend.

 

“She won’t be able to stop him Alya,” Marinette said flatly.

 

“Marinette that’s not-“Alya started before Marinette cut her off.

 

“She won’t be able to stop him. She can’t. She loves him too much to hurt him… She won’t be able to do what she needs to defeat him!” Marinette’s voice cracked as tears fell from her eyes. Marinette painfully pulled herself into a sitting position readying herself for what was coming. Her body cried out in pain begging her to lay back down.

 

“Marinette you don’t know that, Ladybug’s stronger than Chat Noir,” Alya tried to soothe Marinette taking her friend’s hand.

 

“She’s not strong enough to defeat him!” Marinette snapped whipping around to look at her friend.

 

“How do you know that?” Alya’s voice was gentle.

 

“Because… ,” Marinette’s voice was eerily calm her words heavy as she turned to give a sad and defeated look towards Alya. “I’m Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Alya finally knows!!!!! I needed her to know. She just needs to know! Also my poor Plagg, I feel bad for my kwami child. Oh and we will soon have tikki make an appearance because I realized she has not been very present which kind of makes me sad, sorry about that.
> 
> Also! I'm going to start another fic at some point (I know I know I have a problem) And in that fic we will have akumatized Mari (Sensing a theme here?) But I'm using littleblackchat 's concept of akumatized Mari and if you guys don't know it, it's seriously awesome Here is the link: http://littleblackchat.tumblr.com/post/139115707066/ive-always-liked-the-idea-of-akumamari-being
> 
> Anyways let me know if you guys are interested in the idea or what you're hoping to see in that fic.  
> Spoilers for next chapter posted on my tumblr.


	16. In Which Adrien's Hopes Are Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school has been nuts lately and really his me hard.  
> I wanted this chapter to be longer but time restraints.  
> I also don't know how sporadic updates will be what with school and the fact that I love to torture myself by starting new projects.  
> But please enjoy this chapter. I will try to continue updating weekly but if I miss a week I'm sorry.  
> And thanks for all the comments and kudos! You guys are so great!!!! ^_^

“Girl I know they got you on some pretty strong painkillers right now but please tell me you’re serious!” Alya couldn’t contain her excitement. Ladybug was her hero and to have her hero turn out to be her best friend? She couldn’t imagine someone better suited for the job. Alya’s heart thrummed in her chest and her palms started to sweat. She wanted it to be true but knowing the amount of drugs in Marinette’s system at the moment it was entirely possible that she was hallucinating.

 

“I’ll show you. Where’s my bag?” Marinette looked around gingerly turning her head in a slight panic. She couldn’t lose Tikki. Alya sprung from her chair and went to the end of Marinette’s bed where a plastic bag full of her things sat on the ground. Alya carefully pulled the pink purse from the bag. The purse was stained with dry blood in more places than one. Alya handed the bag to Marinette who was beyond relived to have the bag back in her hands.

 

“I’m going to need you to stay calm Alya.” Marinette opened the puse and Tikki buzzed out. She flew straight to Marinette panic in her big blue eyes.

 

“Oh Marinette I was so worried about you!” Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s face gingerly. Marinette let out a small giggle before breaking out into a series of painful coughs. Alya stared at the two with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

 

“Alya this is Tikki, she’s what gives Ladybug her powers,” Marinette croaked giving Alya a sheepish look. Tikki turned to face the journalist.

 

“Hello Alya! I’m Tikki. Marinette talks a lot about you,” Tikki gushed as she flew into Alya’s face.

 

“OMG! Marinette this is so cool! Tikki was it? What are you exactly? Could you give anyone powers? Is it always Ladybug powers or is it other stuff too? Do you pick the outfit? Does Chat Noir have one of you too?” Alya spoke a mile a minute with hundreds of questions bouncing around in her head all at once. Tikki giggled.

 

“I’m a Kwami. I give Ladybug the powers of Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug and yes I do pick the outfit. My powers however are tied to the miraculous stones which Marinette wears as earrings. Chat Noir and Hawkmoth also have Kwamis,” Tikki spoke in a tinkling voice that was melodic enough to make Marinette feel sleepy. In the presence of Tikki Marinette felt a great deal of comfort as if things weren’t that bad, they couldn’t be as long as she had Tikki.

 

“This is amazing! Marinette all this time you’ve been Ladybug, oh and you too Tikki. I can’t believe it! Actually yes I can! I so should have seen this coming sooner! The textbook! You had lost your history book the same day as Ladybug! Oh and then there’s the terrible excuses every time an akuma shows up! And how you just disappear! Oh and you’re always late to everything! Plus I mean you guys do have the same hairstyle. Girl why didn’t you tell me sooner this is amazing!” Alya was practically giddy. This could almost be considered the best day of her life, if it weren’t for the fact that her best friend and hero was in a hospital bed right now. Marinette squirmed uncomfortably in her bed.

 

“You remember when you were Lady Wifi..” Marinette began.

 

“Not really, I mean I’ve seen clips and stuff and …Ooh! I tried to reveal your identity!” Alya slapped her forehead. “And then I kept talking about how I would uncover you on the Ladyblog. Honestly now that I think about it I don’t even know why you’re telling me now!” Alya laughed. “I promise this won’t be on the Ladyblog! I would never do that to you girl! I’ll even throw people off your scent if you want.” Alya gave her friend a wink. Marinette managed a weak smile.

 

“I’m telling you now because you deserve to know and- and because I’m going to need your help if I’m going up against Chat,” Marinette said solemnly.

 

“Going up against Chat? Marinette what are you talking about? Did you and Chat Noir get into a fight?” Tikki looked at the girl sympathetically despite her confusion. Alya and Marinette exchanged looks. Marinette let out a dejected sigh.

 

“Show her the video Alya. She needs to know what we’re up against.” Marinette gave her Kwami a sad look.

 

***

 

Alya had missed a week of school in order to be with Marinette and help her recuperate which as they were learning was going to be a slow process only slightly sped up thanks to the powers of her Kwami. Tikki had told them that Chat Blanc couldn’t keep his transformation even with the akumatization and that his civilian self would be neither akumatized nor human. Alya yearned to tell Marinette who Chat was after all it was almost too perfect that they both loved each other’s superhero and civilian selves but Alya held her tongue. She had made a promise to Adrien and akumatized or not she planned on keeping it unless things became desperate. Tikki also told them about Chat’s Kwami- Plagg, who would be very weak and in a lot of pain until Chat’s akuma was freed and purified. Marinette wanted to transform and go out looking for him but Tikki warned her that in her current state it would be much to dangerous to take on Chat Blanc. Marinette sulked until she fell asleep unable to fight the drugs in her system any longer. Tikki spent a lot of the time when Marinette was asleep talking to Alya and trying to come up with a game plan for taking down Chat Blanc. Chat Blanc’s powers took longer to recharge since he overused his kwami’s special ability much of the time so his appearances were farther apart than most akuma’s but it was certain he would be back to cause destruction in order to lure Ladybug out. Tikki decided that Marinette had to be in top shape before taking him on. Marinette was not happy about this but agreed nonetheless. Thus the week went on much like this.

 

The next week Alya was forced to go back to school by her mother. With Marinette doing much better her mother no longer saw any reason to her missing classes anymore. Alya promised to visit Marinette after school every day and to spread word of her progress. On Alya’s first day back she hadn’t been expecting to see Adrien Agreste after all he had been akumatized. Yet there Adrien was on the steps leading up to the school looking like himself only angrier, and expression Alya wasn’t used to seeing on the sunshine child. Alya couldn’t help herself, this was Adrien and he had to know about Marinette! He had to know she was alive. Alya held on to a sliver of hope that maybe just maybe she could take care of this akuma on her own. Maybe all she had to do was tell him she was alive.

 

***

 

Adrien kept up the pretense of going to class only because he had nothing else to do with his time in between transformations. Hawkmoth was becoming increasingly irritating to him but for some reason the stupid villain always shut his trap when Adrien was in class. There was still no siting of Ladybug and the villain was growing impatient with him. Adrien wanted to wreak havoc as a civilian as well, after all he did have some power from the akuma in his veins but Hawkmoth warned him in this state he would not be strong enough to defeat Ladybug and if his identity was exposed he would be easy for her to pick off. So Adrien went to school in an attempt to appear normal. Nothing ever surprised him at school, school was his ‘quiet time’ it was a place where Hawkmoth left him alone and his head finally fell silent. That is it had been his quiet place until Alya came running up to him one morning.

 

“Adrien!” Alya came running at the boy throwing her arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight hug. Adrien shoved her off of him unable to keep the disgusted look off of his face. Chloe’s unwanted affection was bad enough in this state he didn’t need Alya’s too. Alya looked at him with determination in her eyes.

 

“She’s alive Adrien! Marinette is alive! They were able to get her to a hospital and saver her! Marinette is alive. She’s at home now resting but she’s okay,” Alya rushed to get all the words out. She wanted him to understand what she was saying. She wanted him to know that Marinette was alive.

 

“Marinette…” Adrien whispered the name and instantly felt warm at the sound of her name in his mouth. The corner of his mouth twitched upward on muscle memory.

 

Now this, this frightened Hawkmoth because this was a sign that he was losing control. If Adrien believed Marinette was alive it would ruin everything, in his civilian state he could even force the akuma from his ring. Alya’s words were a threat to Hawkmoth’s akumatization and he needed to regain control and there was only one way to reestablish his control.

 

Memories of Marinette’s smile flooded Adrien’s mind. The warmth in his chest grew. An image of her dead in his arms brought his mind to a screeching halt. Brutal painful images. Her blood everywhere. Blood. Her screams filled his head at ear piercing levels. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut grabbing at his head. His head was throbbing as her screams rang through his ears. Her face tear stained as Deadly Locks continued to hack away at her body. And finally the empty feeling of her neck beneath Chat’s fingers as he searched for a pulse he would never find.

 

“She’s lying to you Adrien! Marinette is dead!” Hawkmoth’s voice rang in his head. Adrien grit his teeth together as he ran intothe school and towards the bathroom. The bell had already rung leaving the bathrooms empty. Adrien gripped the edge of the sink as he stared at his face in the mirror. A hard angry expression stared back at him.

 

“Alya wouldn’t lie to me,” Adrien grunted.

 

“She’s dead! Do I need to remind you of that again?” Hawkmoth hissed as another piercing image of Marinette’s lifeless form appeared in his head again.

 

“Leave me alone!” Adrien shouted! Adrien’s mind went quiet. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He bent down to the sink and splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down. As he dried his face on his shirt he heard the door to the bathroom open and close behind him.

 

“A-Adrien?” Adrien froze. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to- He spun around to see Marinette looking sheepishly at him. His jaw hung open. She was dressed like she always was without a scratch on her body. She looked perfect. Alya had been telling the truth and here Marinette was alive and well. Adrien could hardly believe his eyes.

 

“Princess?” He didn’t care if he gave away his identity anymore he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms. A smile broke out across Marientte’s face. He loved that smile. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest. It was becoming harder to breathe. He couldn’t take another second of being away from her. He reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her close against his body. She wrapped her arms around him enveloping him in warmth and the smell of vanilla and sweets and bread. It was such a familiar smell. Adrien caught himself grinning. His eyes were wet from pure joy. He could hardly believe she was alive and here and in his arms. He didn’t care how, all that mattered was that she was alive.

 

“I’m sorry,” Her voice cracked as if she were about to cry. Adrien pulled away to look at her face. He searched her sad eyes wondering what she could possibly mean. He kept his hands on her shoulders if only to remind him that she was there, that she was real.

 

“What do you have to be sorry for Marinette?” Adrien asked gently. He wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

 

“For dying,” Her voice was hollow. The tears stopped suddenly her face was expressionless.

 

“What are you-“ Adrien started to ask stopping when he saw the blood. Blood was slowly spreading through the fabric of her clothes as if her injuries from before suddenly opened up. Blood ran down her body as she stared at him an apologetic expression now on her beautiful face. “No! No! You just- Alya said-“ Adrien moved his hands away from her shoulders unsure of what to do. There was blood everywhere. Blood pooled around their feet and stained his hands. Adrien did the only thing he could think to do he grabbed Marinette and held her for one last time. Her form glitched out of sight. Adrien’s shoulders sunk as she suddenly vanished from his arms. He looked around in panic and surprise. She was gone. He looked to the floor that should have been covered in her blood. They were clean. He looked to his hands, his shirt. No blood. As if it hadn’t happened at all. A tear slid down his cheek, no longer from happiness.

 

Alya’s words had scared Hawkmoth. If Adrien knew that Marinette was alive, if he saw her it might ruin Hawkmoth’s plans. So what better way was there to prevent an accident like this happening again than to convince Adrien he was going crazy.

 

***

It had been two weeks since Marinette had woken up in the hospital. She was recovering well but she wanted her progress to be faster. Tikki assured Marinette that she was healing at an alarming rate and that if she healed any faster it would look incredibly suspicious. Marinette walked, or rather limped, around her room as she waited for Alya to arrive from school. Everyone from Marinette’s class had paid her a visit except for Sabrina, Chloe, and Adrien. Sabrina and Chloe didn’t really surprise her but she had expected to see Adrien at least once. She thought they were good enough friends that he might stop by and maybe say ‘Hi, glad you didn’t die’ but she was beginning to think he may never come by which, despite Marinette telling herself she loved Chat, disappointed her. Alya had decided not to tell Marinette about the strange interaction she had had with Adrien where he had run off rubbing his temples. She also had decided not to tell Marinette about Adrien being Chat Noir. So to Marinette Adrien was simply avoiding her for some unknown reason. The way Alya saw it Marinette had already lost Chat Noir, she didn’t need to know she had lost Adrien too. In this case Alya believed ignorance was bliss and so she kept her lips sealed.

 

“Hey girl! Your mom said you made it around the block today! You’re making progress!” Alya beamed as she crawled through the latch into Marinette’s room. Marinette had walked around the block that day with her mom. This was considered remarkable progress but to Marintte it felt as though she was still lagging behind.

 

“I need to be able to do more than walk around the block. I have to get back to saving Paris Alya. Chat Blanc, he keeps destroying the city and I’m stuck in here. People are starting to think I’ve abandoned them,” Marinette sighed.

 

“No one thinks that Marinette. A lot of people are actually sympathizing with you I mean you just lost your partner,” Alya tried to comfort her.

 

“Uh huh and what else are they saying?” Marinette frowned.

 

“That’s not important.” Alya waved her off.

 

“Alya!” Marinette complained.

 

“There’s a theory that you’ve been akumatized or are being held prisoner by Hawkmoth,” Alya admitted. Marinette nodded thoughtfully.

 

“I need to do something Alya! I need to save someone! I need to help an old man cross the street, just I need to do something!” Marinette pulled at her pigtails despite the protesting muscles in her arms. Every muscle in Marinette’s body constantly ached. Many muscles were very tight after being stitched back together. Marinette was doing various stretches and exercises to help mend them but it was a slow and long process. She had also lost muscle tone in the past few weeks since she was much less active than she had been before.

 

“Marinette you know that’s not safe. You can barely walk. You can’t just go out saving people!” Alya pointed out. Marinette looked at her journalist friend and smiled as an idea came to her.

 

“Maybe I don’t have to. Maybe all the people of Paris need to see is that Ladybug is still alive.” Marinette gave Alya a coy smile.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Alya asked skeptically.

 

“Well you see there is this journalist I know who runs the Ladyblog.” Marinette winked at Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't help myself inspiration struck and suddenly I have tons of ideas for a new fanfic but I can't have ten fanfics going at once! I'm going to limit myself to this one and one other so I'm having you guy's vote on what my next fanfic will be because well you all might very well be the one's reading it so please leave a comment or message me or message me on tumblr or whatever you're comfortable with and let me know what you think!
> 
> Mulan marinette au:   
> still a work in progress but I’m thinking plagg might be our mooshoo and tikki our lucky cricket and I dont know i think this would be great!
> 
> Merlin au:   
> adrien is prince arthur and marinette is merlin with the magical powers of ladybug to help her protect her prince. Will probably have a lot of banter and lots of ladrien. Basically instead of disguising herself as old to get out of a jam like Merlin did, she will turn into Ladybug!
> 
> Mermaid au:   
> because I see a lot of this and kinda love this angry marinette mermaid who is all unhinged about being caught and adrien as a pirate makes me happy he would probably be known as captain chat noir by his enemies and be like this formidable force
> 
> Chloe knows:   
> chloe finds out adrien is chat and hilarity ensues. This of course could be combined with another one of my ideas so it can still be included in a story if not being the main plot point.
> 
> Ladynoir and rejection:   
> so basically marinette confessed to adrien that she loves him and he rejects her and so ladybug gives chat a chance and then when they reveal themselves things get angsty. Lots of ladynoir and adrienette probably.
> 
> Revolution au:   
> basically hawkmoth dethrones prince adrien (this is like hundreds of years in the past) and the whole country is in shambles and ladybug vigilante aka marinette leads a revolution to stop hawkmoth and becomes partners with the black cat rebel.
> 
> Akumatized Marinette:  
> Probably will involve a costume party for halloween of some sort. Marinette will become Black Widow when she is akumatized an idea from @littleblackchat that I was given permission to use in a fanfic :) The idea is great, she has this poison touch and webbing and is super dark and kind of a dick to Hawkmoth like she does her own thing which is side of Marinette that we don't normally see. This could also be paired with something else such as chloe finding out about Adrien or with our Ladynoir fic idea.
> 
> Demigods au:  
> Probably would end up being a pjo and miraculous crossover with marinette as the daughter of posidieon most likely and adrien as apollos child. I love pjo as well, so yeah!
> 
> Witch Marinette au:   
> With halloween on the horizon i would love to write a fanfic with marinette as a clumsy witch who tries to use her abilities for good. When she still keeps failing she decides to get a black cat to counteract her bad luck. She runs into an odd black cat in the woods who becomes more than she bargained for ;)
> 
> Twins Au:  
> Because I'm a sucker for Felix's character. Felix and Adrien are twins. Felix is cursed and Adrien has the miraculous. Felix has a thing for marinette which will probably make Adrien jealous and there will probs be some marinette and felix as well as Marichat.


	17. In Which our Heroe's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to write the Witch Marinette Au for the month of october because Halloween and a lot of people wanted to see it. It will be short and hopefully be over before the end of the month but I will start another fic after I wrap it up at the end of the month. Just so you all know the Twins AU is currently in the lead.
> 
> Anywho the first chapter of the Witch Marinette fic is posted! The title of the fic is Cursed. I hope you guys all enjoy it. It's very lighthearted!!!
> 
> Now for the good stuff-- I'm sorry I keep torturing our poor cinnamon rolls and keep writing short chapters. Time is kind of tight right now but hopefully next week you guys can have a long action packed less torturous chapter. Also you can look forward to a little bit of Ladynoir in this chapter!
> 
> Love you all thanks for the comments and kudos you are all so sweet ^-^

“That… was… a.. very very…. bad idea,” Marinette panted. Her heart was thrumming in her chest. All she had done was swing around to the next building so that Alya could get a shot of her swinging through the city. She went in a very small circle back to the balcony and even that had been taxing on her body. Her muscles groaned in agony protest the exertion through each minute movement. It had been a very painful ordeal that had left her breathless and writhing in pain on her own balcony. Releasing the transformation only made her pain worse. She let out a small screech when Tikki left her earrings as the pain of her body fully hit her.

 

“I told you it was too soon Marinette,” Tikki scolded but the kwamii still looked sympathetically at the poor girl. Marinette groaned in response still lying on the balcony floor.

 

“But the good news is we got a killer photo of you and it’s already posted to the Ladyblog. People are going to know you’re still out there. You did a good job Marinette.” Alya smiled supportively at her friend before attempting to help her up to her feet. Marinette let out a choked sob as she stood. The pain was intense ripping through her body.

 

“How… am I… going to save… Paris if I can’t… even… move?!” Marinette struggled through her words tears spilling over her eyes from the physical pain although the emotional pain may have contributed as well.

 

“It’s going to be okay girl you just need to get some more rest alright,” Alya comforted her. Carefully Alya was able to get Marinette into bed where she took some strong painkillers and promptly fell asleep to the dull throbbing of her aching body.

 

In Marinette’s dream she was Ladybug. She flew across the city with ease stopping on a flat rooftop to look out at the city below. Her city. The lights shined over the Seine making the water sparkle. The air outside felt cool against her skins making her feel at ease. The scene in front of her was calming it could almost make her forget about the reality she currently lived in.

 

“Enjoying the view Princess?” Chat’s voice came from behind her gentle and soothing. She spun on her heel to face him. He gave her his standard cheshire grin looking just as he had before. He took a step closer to her but Marinette had already closed the distance between them throwing her arms around his midsection. She had been so happy to see him she hadn’t even noticed that he had called her princess instead of lady. She buried her face into his chest breathing deeply. He smelled clean and piney it was a smell she adored. Chat wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair.

 

“I’ve missed you. Why haven’t you come to visit?” Marinette looked up into the cat’s sorrowful green eyes.

 

“You know why I haven’t come by Marinette. You know I can’t,” His voice hitched. He bit his bottom lip knitting his brows together in pain as he looked down at her.

 

“I need you Chat. I can’t do this on my own,” Marinette’s voice shook. Tears began to stream down her face. Chat lifted his hand to cup Marinette’s face lightly wiping away a tear with his thumb.

 

“Yes you can princess, I know you can,” Chat said gently his expression softening. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Ladybug reacted strongly to the soft warm touch of his lips squeezing his sides where her hands lay and standing on her tiptoes to bring herself closer to him. She caught his lips again when he tried to pull away not allowing him to leave. His kiss was silken and tender compared to hers which was rough and sloppy. She felt desperate as if he would disappear if she let the kiss end. She pressed closer to him kissing him hard not letting him go as if she could lose him at any minute and that terrified her. He on the other hand kissed her delicately, slowly as if it was the last time and he wanted to enjoy every last second of her touch. What broke them apart was something neither of them had been expecting.

 

Chat cried out into her mouth before jerking his head back. He stumbled away hunched over in pain. When he looked up at Ladybug his eyes were filled with betrayal, hurt, and agony. His hand was clutching his side and as he pulled it away from his stomach to get a better look Ladybug let out a gasp because coating his gloved hand and smeared across his stomach was dripping scarlet. Blood dripped from Chat’s hand landing on the concrete with a sickening splattering sound. Marinette’s stomach knotted. Chat’s gaze fell on her hands.

 

“Not even you could forgive me for what I’ve become,” Chat choked out. His throat felt tight as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Ladybug looked down at her hands in horror. In her hands she held a red and black polk a dot knife covered in slick dark blood. The knife clattered to the ground. Marinette’s hands shook crimson drops dripping from her fingertips. Tears filled her eyes.

 

“No Chat! I didn’t!” Ladybug protested.

 

“You think I’m a monster don’t you? You-you were trying to _kill_ me! That’s what we’ve come to - either I die or you do. I should have known you would never forgive me,” Chat growled suddenly filled with rage. With one hand clutching his side the other pulled out his baton extending it and swinging backhandedly at Marinette. She made no move to dodge the attack He hit her square atop the jaw and she stumbled sideways falling against the ground at the edge of the rooftop. Chat limped towards her.

 

“Chat, I don’t want to fight you!” She screamed but her words fell on deaf ears.

 

“Goodbye Ladybug,” His voice was eerily calm as if resigned to his fate in her demise. With one final hit of his baton Ladybug went toppling over the edge. She grabbed her yoyo throwing it into the air desperately in search of anything to grab on to. She had aimer her yoyo at a nearby flag pole but for the first time Ladybug’s yoyo fell short just out of reach from it’s target and Ladybug continued to fall unable to save herself from the impact of the ground below. As she hit the pavement Marinette woke up with a start a sheen of sweat coating her forehead and tears in her eyes. Her heart drummed against her chest chaotically.

 

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Tikki asked floating over to her distressed charge. Marinette covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

 

***

 

Adrien woke with a start. He had had a twisted dream about…. about Ladybug. The details of the dream had become fuzzy upon waking. He no longer remembered who the girl under the mask was when pulled into consciousness. He only remembered Ladybug kissing him before stabbing him in an attempt to end his life and then he remembered pushing her off the building. The clearest image he could pull from the dream was her face before she hit the pavement. The betrayal in her eyes, the fear on her face and the sorrow too as if she was hurt by the fact that Chat had been the one to end her life. The cracking sound her body made when it hit the pavement was what woke him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes believing his dream must have been another concoction of Hawkmoth’s. Adrien dragged himself out of his bed pulling the Ladyblog up on his computer to check for any recent Ladybug activity. When a new picture of Ladybug swinging through Paris popped up on the screen his head throbbed with blinding pain as Hawkmoth’s voice boomed inside his head.

 

“Ladybug was swinging through the city and yet you didn’t catch her!! You’re failing me Adrien!!” Hawkmoth’s voice bellowed out in anger. Adrien’s head pounded and the sounds and lights of his room were suddenly too intense. He felt as though his head might explode.

 

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and the pain ceased. Adrien turned in his chair to see his mother standing in front of him. His jaw fell open in awe. He was stunned silent as he stared up at the face of his beautiful mother. She was just as he remembered her. She was breathtaking. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders in a half up hairdo. Her gaze filled him with warmth and happiness. She wore a beautiful blue and green spattered sun dress that emphasized the beautiful emerald color of her eyes.

 

“Adrien, did you forget about our piano lesson today?” His mother asked a smile on her face. “Don’t think you can get out of your lessons young man,” She said mock sternly but there was nothing but a glowing sort of pride and happiness in her eyes.

 

“Mom,” Adrien whispered.

 

“Oh look at your hair.” His mother frowned suddenly running her fingers softly through his hair like she used to. “Have you cut it again? I wish you wouldn’t keep it so short, you have such beautiful hair.” His mother smiled running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

 

“D-dad had me cut it again,” Adrien defended himself. His mother smiled as she clicked her tongue.

 

“I’ll have to tell him longer hair suits you better. He is much too controlling when it comes to you but I guess that would be my fault,” His mother sighed.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Adrien quickly put it. She looked down at her son sadly.

 

“But it is Adrien because I left,” His mother’s words were pained.

 

“No mom it isn’t your fault.” He stood quickly. His mother smiled sympathetically at him gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

 

“I left because of you,” Her words were cold unfeeling as she gripped his shoulders. Adrien reared back from the sudden change of tone. He wanted to ask her what she had meant by that but she vanished into thin air. Anger filled in the pit of Adrien’s stomach. Another one of Hawkmoth’s tricks. Adrien grabbed one of the computer monitors and threw it off his desk in rage. As he heard the computer break against the floor he heard a girl’s voice cry out. When he glanced at the ground Marinette sat there with glass in her arm from the broken computer screen. Adrien rushed to her side.

 

“Why do you keep hurting me?” She cried. Adrien cradled her in his arms tears starting to sting behind his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry Marinette,” He mumbled into her hair rocking them back and forth in a comforting motion. Suddenly she went limp in his arms. When he pulled back to look at her her eyes lay open but they were empty void of any life within them. Her body felt cold to the touch and there was no color in her skin. Except for the thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. Adrien’s chest tightened and his breathing quickened.

 

“Marinette!” He shook her to no avail. There was no response from her lifeless form. Adrien sat holding the soulless body to him as he rocked back and forth. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he realized Marientte wasn’t there and that he was simply sitting in broken glass and computer parts hugging his knees and rocking back and forth like he was crazy.

 

“Do you want it to stop?” Hawkmoth’s voice rang in his ears much calmer now. “Bring me Ladybug’s miraculous!”

 

Adrien said nothing as he called on his transformation and left through the window of his room as Chat Blanc. He spent his evening in search of that red bug rage fueling him now. He would get those earrings even if he had to kill her to get to them. He would do anything to get Hawkmoth out of his head. He didn’t even flinch at the thought of killing his once partner. _After all,_ He thought, _wouldn’t she do the same?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I just keep torturing them. I don't know why I do this. Good news is that next chapter Chat Blanc and Ladybug are finally going to have their first show down!!!! There is going to be fighting!!! Yay!!! Oh and Alya is also going to become a much more prominent character!!  
> Next chapter we will also learn the extent of the damage Hawkmoth can do to a human being through our all knowing Tikki because it's important. Okay enough spoilers!! Thanks for reading!!!! Check in next week!!!!


	18. In Which Alya and Ladybug Save the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Cursed is posted- Yay!
> 
> Not the most proud of this chapter I felt like I had so many ideas and details that I couldn't recall when writing this but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyways!
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. I'm so happy that all of you have stuck with this fic and have continued to follow through it with me. ^_^

Another week passed without a single Ladybug sighting. Hawkmoth was relentless with his torture. Adrien found himself taking sleeping medication to simply be able to sleep through the night and even then he could only catch a few hours at most before Hawkmoth was chattering in his head again or showing him nightmarish visions of all that he had loved and lost letting the floodgates of Adrien’s emotions open long enough to inflict damage to the poor boy’s heart. Adrien was growing restless. He had to do something bigger to get Ladybug’s attention and he had just the thing. Transforming into Chat Blanc he made his way towards the TV studio in the city.

 

It wasn’t hard to get inside after all any security guard in their right mind would run at the sight of him and those who didn’t usually ended up hurt. Chat’s claws glowed red as he walked into the studio where they were filming the afternoon’s news. The camera turned on him. The news reporter stared at him speechless. With a flick of his claws red crescents shot through the air slicing through whatever lay in their path including the news room’s employee’s. The camera man got a lovely shot of the woman’s arm bleeding profusely before he was hit with his own slice sending him to the ground holding his gut. For those who managed not to be hit by his effortless attack he gave them a one word warning- “Run.”

 

Everyone started running at once all of them screaming. Chat Blanc continued to giddily flick his claws watching as the red crescent sliced through victim after victim. Some made it out but many had been hit and were littering the floor as they moaned in pain and quaked in fear when Chat stood too close. Chat stood in front of the camera.

 

“Where are you Ladybug? Do you plan on saving your precious little humans? They’ll die if you don’t Ladybug, I promise you that.” There was an evil glint in his eyes as he smiled at the camera before shutting it off.

 

***

 

Marinette and Alya stared at the TV in shock mouths hanging open. Tears burned behind Marinette’s eyes but she refused to cry. She closed her mouth dead set on staying strong. She was going to have to fight Chat there was no way around it anymore. She needed to fight him, purify his akuma, and then together they would kill Hawkmoth. Alya looked at Marinette her brow creased with worry. She bit down on her lip racking her brain for words of comfort to offer her poor friend and coming up empty.

 

“I have to fight him Alya. I can’t just sit by and watch anymore,” Marinette said voice thick.

 

“But Marinette you’re still in pain, fighting Chat Blanc could be dangerous,” Tikki warned, full of concern for her chosen.

 

“I don’t have a choice Tikki, he’ll kill all those people if I don’t and I don’t think even you could bring them back from that,” Marinette reasoned.

 

“I don’t want to disagree with a god but I think Marinette is right on this one Tikki,” Alya frowned. Tikki sighed in defeat.

 

“Okay but be careful Marinette. You’re going to need to rely more on your brains than your strength.” With that last warning from Tikki Marinette called on the transformation. In a flurry of pink light Marinette became Ladybug right before Alya’s eyes. Alya stared at the superhero in wide eyed amazement.

 

“I’m never going to get used to that.” Alya smiled. Ladybug stood and walked over to the window.

 

“I’ll be back soon, I hope. If my mom comes back tell her I’m sleeping okay?” Ladybug gave Alya an apologetic look.

 

“Nuh uh. I’m going with you girl. Just because I know who you are underneath that mask doesn’t mean I’ve suddenly lost interest in my favorite superhero,” Ayla’s tone was serious. Marinette sighed.

 

“I’ll see you there then.” Ladybug winked before zipping out the window. Alya huffed before making her way out of the house through the bakery door— the normal way.

 

***

 

When Ladybug arrived at the studio she expected to open the doors to some kind of trap or sneak attack instead when she walked into the room Chat Blanc sat in the news reporters chair with his feet up on the desk tossing a stress ball back and forth in his hands. He stopped when she entered the room. He looked so utterly casual and bored as if this was a chore he was assigned to do and not what he wanted to be doing. He shot Ladybug a disgusted sneer.

 

“So you finally decided to show up,” Chat Blanc hissed lazily standing up from his chair. Ladybug eyed him. His costume had changed from black to white, but the eyes were what frightened her most. Instead of their usual mesmerizing green color they were red, not pink or rust. They were a deep dark thick red, the color of blood. The new color of his eyes made him seem so much more heartless than the sweet cat she knew him to be underneath the akuma buried within his body.

 

“I couldn’t let you hurt these people,” Ladybug said evenly.

 

“Oh yes the noble Ladybug! You must save Paris from your evil partner! But tell me where have you been all this time? You didn’t seem to care about this city a few weeks ago when I destroyed the eiffel tower, and the Pont Des Arts Bridge. or even a few days ago when I destroyed a school. I figured if an entire building came tumbling down on top of some school children Ladybug was bound to show up. But you didn’t, so tell me savior of Paris where have you been all this time?” Chat’s voice was calm and collected. Marinette winced at his words. She had been asleep, high on painkillers when Chat had attacked the school. When she heard the news she nearly lost her mind, she cried hysterically to Tikki for hours until she was reassured by Alya that everyone had made it out okay. Marinette swallowed hard.

 

“I’ve been busy,” Ladybug said coolly trying to keep her calm. Chat Blanc began to laugh hysterically.

 

“Your city has been terrorized for weeks and you were just _busy?_ Too busy to save Paris?” Chat Blanc started laughing again.

 

“I have my reasons Chat!” Ladybug snapped. Chat Blanc continued to snicker.

 

“You’re no hero Ladybug, you’re just a glorified figurehead. Someone to give the city hope even when all is lost. It makes me wonder if you’ll be a good martyr too.” Chat pulled out his baton with a flick of his wrist and charged Ladybug. Marinette was out of practice and was therefore slow to react. She was barely able to pull out her yoyo string in time to deflect his attack holding the string up taut to block each coming onslaught from his baton. Ladybug groaned with effort. Chat was strong, much stronger than her with the added strength of the akuma and in her weakened state it was taking all her strength to just keep from getting hit.

 

Chat grew tired of her defense. He faked left and as Ladybug went to block he quickly brought his baton to the right sweeping it underneath her feet and knocking her onto her back. Pain jolted through Ladybug’s entire body as she hit the ground. This was not going well. Chat dived on top of her straddling her hips holding one clawed hand over her face. A glowing black aura around his hand told Ladybug he had already summoned his cataclysm. His other hand was at her throat. Ladybug pulled at his hand around her neck in an attempt to free herself. She kicked her legs struggling to get him off to no avail, he sat firm on top of her. His black glowing hand drew closer to her face a sick smile twisting his features. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was not how she was supposed to go. His hand was maybe two inches from her face when Alya burst through the studio doors. Momentarily distracted Chat looked up, Ladybug tried to take the opportunity to get him off of her but he was too strong.

 

Alya had never thought the stupid air horn Nino had given her as a joke would come in handy but here she was more grateful than ever to have had it. He had given it to her as an ‘akuma whistle’ in case she was ever in danger and today was the day she finally found a good use for it. She pressed down hard on the horn the loud noise startling Chat Blanc. He let go of Ladybug’s throat grimacing at Alya. Ladybug took the opportunity to grab the cataclysmic hand and pull him down using his momentum to pull him off of her and land the hand on one of the lights metal scaffolding. As the pole rusted lights came crashing to the floor. Ladybug just had time to role out of the way. Sparks flew in every direction in a blinding flash of light. When the light faded Ladybug saw that Chat had made it out of the way in time as well. A sneer covered his features. Marinette grabbed her yoyo throwing it his way. He dodged with surprising ease. Was it just Marinette or had he gotten faster as well? Ladybug tried again with her yoyo but he was too quick. Chat knew all her moves. This wasn’t going to work.

 

Chat snarled his claws suddenly glowing red. Marinette had seen the attack on TV but she wasn’t quite sure she could believe Chat actually capable of such a thing that is until the first red slice ripped through her side. Marinette screamed in pain falling to her knees. She spun her yoyo to black to rest of the attack but her side burned in white hot pain. One hand held her side as she glared over at Chat Blanc who grinned cheerfully. She flicked her yoyo out again managing this time to catch his wrist. Chat smiled down at the yoyo string around his arm. Smirking as if it were some small child’s toy. He grabbed hold of the yoyo string and tugged sharply. Marinette to her surprise slid across the floor towards him stopping at his feet. He was so much stronger than her like this. What was that akuma doing to him? Chat’s hand glowed red. Ladybug swung her leg out sweeping her feet under his. Chat jumped up avoiding her attack but it distracted him enough for her to get her yoyo free from his arm as he did so. When he sent his claw marks her way she was ready blocking them easily with her yoyo. Chat pulled out his baton again Ladybug rose to her feet taking a step back. Chat leapt at her with his baton. She just barely managed to duck under it in time to avoid being hit, stepping behind him. He turned back around to face her baton poised to swing again.

 

Alya laid on the horn once more distracting Chat Blanc long enough for Ladybug to call on her lucky charm. An umbrella landed in her hands. _How is this helpful!?_ Ladybug’s mind screamed at her. _Think Marinette. Think!_ She noticed the wall behind her and looked up at the ceiling above smiling. _That’s it!_ Chat Blanc came at her again with the baton once the balring of Alya’s horn stopped. Marinette blocked and paired his attacks with the umbrella all while back up towards the wall. When she was only a few steps away she planted her feet. She pointed her umbrella down and waited as Chat moved to strike. She thrust the umbrella upwards the back curved handle simultaneously moving downwards pulling the fire alarm along with it. She opened the umbrella just as it hit Chat in the face on the upswing causing him to stumble back.

 

The alarms overhead blared and the sprinklers unleaded a torrent of water on top of them. Chat Blanc cover his ears hissing and shaking his head furiously before jumping up and smashing one of the windows open with his baton. He leapt out the window before Ladybug could so much as step forward. When she tried taking a step forward blinding pain ripped through her side. Her earrings beeped in her ears telling her that she was done for the day. Alya rushed to her aid. Ladybug shook her head.

 

“We have to help everyone else,” Ladybug said attempting to stand up a little straighter. The people who had previously been injured by Chat’s attack had huddled together on one side of the room. Many of them only had minor injuries but some were very severe. They had seen the whole mess of a fight. Ladybug was embarrassed. She was barely able to hold her ground against Chat Blanc and she let him get away once she finally managed to gain the upper hand. 

 

“I already called the ambulance. Paramedics will be here any minute. We have to get you out of here before you transform,” Alya said urgently. She went to help her friend but Ladybug held her hand up. Standing tall and walking through the pain towards the same window Chat Blanc had left out of. Ladybug turned to look at Alya, winking at her before leaping out the window.

 

***

Adrien’s mind hadn’t been this quiet in weeks. He took the silence as a reward for finally fighting Ladybug. Even if he didn’t get her miraculous he was willing to fight his partner, kill her if necessary. He proved that much today and for whatever reason Hawkmoth was happy enough to give Adrien some peace for the time being. If this wasn’t incentive to hunt down Ladybug and get those earrings at whatever cost, he didn’t know what was.

 

***

 

The injury wasn’t as bad as it felt. Tikki was able to help heal enough of the wound in Marinette’s side so that she wouldn’t have to make another trip to the hospital. Alya left shortly after leaving Marinette to ruminate on the battle that had taken place between her and Chat Blanc. He had attempted to kill her. He was seconds away from snuffing out her life with his cataclysm when Alya walked in and saved her. Alya was the only reason she was alive right now. She was Ladybug and yet she had needed to be saved twice now by her civilian friend. Some superhero she was. Chat Blanc had been so much stronger than before and fast, he was quicker than she thought possible. It didn’t help that he knew how she fought, knew every move she would make. The whole thing was such a mess.

 

Chat was willing to kill her. She kept coming back to that thought tears burning in her eyes. Did Hawkmoth have that strong of a hold on him? Would Chat Noir actually kill her in cold blood? Was Hawkmoth making him do this, controlling him? Or was he only influencing him? Marinette’s boyfriend had tried to kill her and the thought was eating her alive. Telling herself that he didn’t know it was really her didn’t actually help. Didn’t Chat care for Ladybug too? Could Hawkmoth erase the feelings we had towards each other out of Chat’s mind so easily?

 

“Tikki? How much control does Hawkmoth have over Chat Noir?” Marinette asked struggling to keep her voice level. The kwami frowned.

 

“Marinette are you sure you want to know?” Tikki was worried.

 

“I want to know what Hawkmoth is doing to him Tikki. He-he was going to kill me earlier today, he was going to kill innocent people. That’s not- I can’t believe- it’s not him!” Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“The problem is Hawkmoth put the akuma in Chat’s ring which changes things. Chat has to change back just like you but when he’s human he doesn’t have the same powers as when he is Chat Blanc, Hawkmoth also has less control over what he does but Hawkmoth can still reside in Chat’s mind in human form,” Tikki explained. Marinette nodded slowly. “Hawkmoth can do some things Marinette that no one should ever be able to do. Part of his influence is in the mind, he can alter perceptions easily, make you see things hear things that aren’t there, he can control what emotions you feel and what one’s you don’t feel. He can chose to let you hurt or to let you be angry or sad. He can make you believe whatever he wants you to believe but there is only so much the human mind can handle before it finally snaps. If-if Hawkmoth breaks Chat Noir’s mind there won’t be anything we can do to fix it. Even if we had both his ring and your earrings creation and destruction tougher…. not even that kind of power can bring back the mind of someone who has been ruined,” Tikki admitted sullenly. Marinette held back a choked sob.

 

“How-how do we know if he- if he-“Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence.

 

“Chat’s mind is still intact for now. If he had already snapped he wouldn’t have been able to fight you but Marinette if his mind is broken there’s no coming back Chat Noir will be nothing more than a shell trapped within his own mind, unable to feel, to respond. He won’t be himself anymore. He’ll be gone.” Tikki had tears in her own eyes.

 

“How do we-“ Marinette started.

 

“We keep fighting and try to get that akuma before Hawkmoth can break Chat Noir,” Tikki said determined.

 

“What about his kwami?” Marinette wondered out loud. Tikki must be worried about his kwami too.

 

“Plagg?” Tikki shook her head. “He is worked past the point of exhaustion. Every time Chat becomes Chat Blanc Plagg battles the akuma within the ring and everyday he gets weaker. I’m afraid of what happens if Plagg continues on this way. This has never happened before. Not for so long,” Tikki’s voice hitched. Marinette cradled the small kwami in her hands nuzzling her against her cheek.

 

“Do you think we’ll be able to save them Tikki?” Marinette whispered.

 

“We have to Marinette,” Tikki cried into the girl’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a badass- fight me!
> 
> Marinette is a badass too, the poor thing is just still recovering
> 
> Ladybug is going to kick some ass next time.


	19. In Which Marinette and Chat Blanc Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with Nanowrimo coming up I don't know how often I will be updating so please bear with me! So sorry about that. If any of you are interested in what nanowrimo is or what I'm doing for it feel free to ask!
> 
> So I kind of love this chapter and I hope you all love it too!  
> Also we have a little DjWifi in here because I felt Nino had been neglected in this fic.
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> As always thank you all for your comments and kudos! You guys are amazing! I light up every time I see one of your comments ^_^ I'm so happy I am able to share my writing with all of you!
> 
> WARNING-- there are a few F bombs dropped. Sorry about that guys

It had been a week since Ladybug last fought Chat Blanc. Chat made an appearance now and then landing a couple of citizens in the hospital with no show from Ladybug. When she didn’t show he quickly departed clearly agitated. Truth be told Marinette wasn’t yet in good enough condition to handle Chat Blanc on her own again. Another week of recovery and Marinette was still not back to the way she used to be. Her muscles had weakened from lack of use and only a few stitches had been taken out. By the end of the week Marinette was just glad she could walk without much pain. There were days where she pushed herself a little too far trying to regain the strength she lost. Those were the days Alya worried about her most. She knew it was important to defeat Chat Blanc and bring Chat Noir back but Marinette was pushing herself to the limit in order to reach that goal. The worst part for Alya however was that she had no one she could talk to about her worries for Marinette.

 

When Nino called Alya to hang out she was too glad to accept trying to come up with a cover story for her worries about Marinette in the hopes to relieve some of the pressure she had been feeling lately. Nino apparently had similar plans. The two sat on a park bench wrapped in thick sweatshirts staring up at the dark and dreary sky warning of the coming rain.

 

“I’m worried Alya. Adrien hasn’t been to school in weeks and he won’t answer any of my texts or phone calls. It’s so not like him!” Nino admitted to the redhead. Alya bit her lip. She hated having to lie to Nino like this especially when he was so distraught over his friend.

 

“I’m sure it’s just some modeling thing out of the country for his dad’s fashion line or something,” Alya reassured him stroking his back.

 

“No, Adrien’s my bro he would have told me if he was leaving the country. Something’s wrong Alya. Do-do you think that maybe his dad is trying to punish him for something? I mean I always knew his dad was harsh but I didn’t think he was this strict,” Nino wondered allowed. Alya shrugged unsure of what to say.

 

“Maybe. I’m sure he’s okay Nino. He’ll be back in touch with you as soon as he can, it’s not like Adrien to just ignore you.” Alya patted his shoulder.

 

“I just hope he’s okay.” Nino reached over his shoulder and placed his hand over Alya’s. For a minute the two simply sat there in the comfort of each other’s company, Alya deciding now wasn’t the time to vent about her worries for Marinette.

 

A loud crash sounded from down the street. Alya turned to watch as a building collapsed into rubble. A familiar white cat leapt onto a rooftop nearby followed by a red and black polk a dot superhero. Alya immediately stood ready to run towards the fight and help Marinette but Nino pulled her back before she could run towards them.

 

“Alya I know you love akuma attacks and all but Chat Blanc is not someone you want to mess with- we need to get out of here!” Nino grabbed her wrist and started dragging her in the opposite direction of the fight. Alya looked at Ladybug with frantic eyes.

 

“Nino I have to-“ Alya’s voice hitched panic rising in her throat.

 

“No Alya, I’m not letting you get hurt by that maniac for some stupid video!” Alya had never heard Nino sound so harsh. He dragged her away from the battle with her pulling against him the entire time. She couldn’t let Marinette do this alone. She wasn’t strong enough yet.

 

***

 

Marinette couldn’t wait another second. She was itching to fight Chat Blanc, she wanted her kitty back so badly and this was the only way she could do that. She had already used Lucky Charm to protect one of the poor bystanders from Chat Blanc’s attacks and Now Ladybug was running out of time. She wasn’t nearly as strong as she used to be and it was costing her dearly in this fight. Chat knew all her moves so when she want to go for the distance attack he knew just where to jump and when to use his crimson claw, an akuma power she was growing to hate. Chat also knew that she was no good at hand to hand combat so close range fighting also posed a problem especially since her yoyo was not well equipped for close range.

 

They were fighting across a think rooftop Ladybug using her yoyo string to deflect hits from his baton. He reeled back to swing at her again. At the height of his upswing Ladybug roundhouse kicked the baton right out of his hands. It clattered down the roof falling to the ground below. Chat Blanc snarled at her. Ladybug smirked.

 

“What’s the matter kitty, don’t know how to play fetch?” Marinette cringed at the joke but was more disappointed by the lack of a reaction from Chat Blanc. He swiped at her with his claws. She barely moved out of the way in time. Her earrings rang in her ears once again warning her that her time was almost up. She swung her yoyo and zipped away Chat bounding across the rooftop after her. She swung in through the open window of an empty rundown wooden building. Chat was far enough behind that she had time to slam the window shut behind her. Chat leaped gripping the window ledge and glaring at her through the thick dusty glass. Ladybug smiled. Chat glanced down and smirked back up at her before dropping off the ledge. When Ladybug looked down she saw him disappearing through the window below. Uh-oh. Her earrings beeped again.

 

The wood creaked below her feet as she began to run out of the cluttered room and into an empty hallway. The wood was old an practically cracking below her so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her when Chat’s hand burst up from the floorboards below her catching her ankle and causing her to fall. Chat’s head burst through the wood sending splinters flying through the air a maniacal look in his eyes. Ladybug kicked him in the face hard knocking him back down the way he came. She scrambled to her feet and began to run down the hall her earrings beeping in her ear.

 

“Just get to the room,” Marinette said to herself. _Crack!_ Chat’s hand reached for her but she nimbly leapt over it. “Get to the room just get to the room,” Ladybug mumbled as she ran towards the door at the end of the hall. As she ran through the door and turned to shut it she saw Chat Blanc crawling his way up through the splintered floorboards like some otherworldly creature. She slammed the door shut locking it behind her just as her transformation wore off. Tikki flew into her purse now exhausted. Marinette looked around the room. She had mere minutes before Chat Blanc pummeled his way through that door. _Bang!_ Make that seconds.

 

The window was open but she was on the third story and without her yoyo she wouldn’t be able to make the jump. She opted to hide behind the cardboard boxes stacked in one corner of the room diving behind them just as Chat Blanc cataclysm-ed his way into the room, making dust of the door. Marinette’s entire body was shaking, her breath uneven. She wasn’t sure she could fight him as Marinette, fighting him as Ladybug had been taxing enough. Suddenly the boxes Marinette hid behind were disintegrating into dust and from the dust leapt Chat Blanc pinning her to the ground one hand poised above her head cataclysm already forming for the fourth time today. Marinette’s eyes were wide as she stared up at the white cat. She was doomed. As Marinette there was nothing she could do. As Ladybug she had needed the help of Alya the last time she was in this position.

 

Chat looked at her stunned. The cataclysm faded away from his hand something Marinette didn’t know was possible. He let his hand drop to the other side of her head. He stared at her in both wonder and shock his features suddenly softening until he almost looked like the Chat she knew and loved.

 

“Marinette?” His voice was so soft and gentle. It was so comforting to hear his voice again, the one he usually used when he spoke to her not the twisted malice and growls that found their way into his voice as Chat Blanc.

 

“Ch-Chat?” Marinette had tears forming in her eyes her voiced choked. This was the cat she knew in front of her. Tentatively she reached her hands up cradling his face in her hands. He didn’t flinch away as she had expected. Very gently Marinette his face down to meet hers pressing her lips softly to his. He kissed her back briefly before suddenly flinching back ripping himself off of her and to his feet. Marinette looked up at him in shock. He clutched at his head eyes squeezed tightly shut. He pulled at his hair and shook his head violently a low growl echoing from his throat. Marinette stood cautiously approaching him delicately placing one hand on his shoulder.

 

“Chat it’s me,” Marinette whispered, her voice full of concern. Chat shoved her against the wall his forearm pressed tightly against her throat. Marinette couldn’t breathe she clawed at his arm.

 

“You’re not real,” Chat said pointedly. Marinette’s eyes began to water. She had to do something. He pushed her up on the wall. Her face felt hot. Her feet dangled off the floor. Marinette pulled both her legs up and kicked him in the chest pushing him off of her. He stumbled back enough to release her. She fell to the floor gasping for breath. Chat snarled at her before looking up at the ceiling at no one in particular.

 

“Get out of my fucking head!” Chat growled. His eyes dropped back down to Marinette before narrowing. He grit his teeth together hissing at her. He squeezed his eyes shut raking his hands down his face letting out a mangled scream. Marinette stood slowly reaching out for him once more. Chat’s eyes snapped to her. He began shaking his head violently.

 

“You’re not real! None of this is _fucking_ real!” Chat started shouting. His eyes searched the room. The room was cluttered with stuff. He picked up a glass vase and slammed it against the floor letting it shatter. He threw things knocked things over in a frenzy screaming at who she assumed to be Hawkmoth. Marinette realized too late that Chat was growing increasingly out of control and that meant only one thing.

 

Marinette barely made it to the window when Chat Blanc summoned his cataclysm. She leapt off the window sill willing her legs to push hard off of the building in the hopes she could make it next door. By some miracle Marinette’s hands caught the ledge of the next door buildings roof as the building she had once stood in began to collapse. With extreme effort Marinette was able to pull herself onto the roof lying flat on her back as she breathed hard. She listened to the building next to her crumble to the ground along with the angry howls of Chat Blanc. He cries of outrage followed him as he ran through down destroying whatever he could get his hands on. Marinette only knew is transformation had worn off when she could no longer hear him screaming.

 

“Chat, what is Hawkmoth doing to you?” Marinette whispered to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a Marinette Chat Blanc kiss so that's what you got! Sorry! More fighting to come! I'm hoping to finish at 25 chapters but I'm not sure I will stick to that plan exactly. I think we are going to have another akuma show up because I believe Hawkmoth can akumatize more than one person at a time. Let me know what you guys think :)


	20. In Which Hawkmoth Makes Some Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost 4,000 words full of craziness!  
> Sorry for my absence school and Nanowrimo have been kicking my butt!!!  
> I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
> Thank you for all your love and support. Your comments are amazing and I'm so happy I have so many of you that love this fic as much as I love writing it! Thank you all ^_^  
> Enjoy the angst and the reveals you guys!  
> So much more to come including more revelations, plans and a little bit of disillusioned fluff.  
> Enjoy!

Through the eyes of Chat Blanc Hawkmoth had learned the identity of Ladybug. He found it almost humorous. The girl Chat Blanc and believed to be dead was in fact Ladybug herself. This however also posed a problem for Hawkmoth. If Chat Blanc were to discover Ladybug’s identity he could potentially reject the akuma controlling him. Chat’s fragile mental strength was currently the only thing keeping the secret of the girl’s life safe. When Chat had seen Marinette he merely believed that it was another vision from Hawkmoth instead of Ladybug herself. Hawkmoth had played into that continued to show him visions of Marinette across town claiming it was his punishment for losing Ladybug. He couldn’t know the truth and Hawkmoth planned on doing everything in his power to keep the truth from finding him.

But then there was the possibility that he may use this to his advantage. Maybe the images didn’t always have to be so horrible. Maybe he could make Chat Blanc believe they were a gift, a reward for his efforts. Like a drug Chat Blanc could quickly become and addict, a slave to his visions of happiness and eventually upon encountering the real Marinette Hawkmoth could encourage Chat Blanc to take the earrings and bring them to him as practice when encountering Ladybug, and a test of good measure and faith. Yes Hawkmoth could indeed use this to his advantage…

***

It was raining. No raining wasn’t the right word. It was pouring. The rain beat down on Ladybug as she fought Dark Nightmare. One of Hawkmoth’s newest creations. Marinette hadn’t known that Hawkmoth could create more than one akuma at a time and she found herself wishing he couldn’t because fighting two akuma’s at once was extremely taxing. Especially Dark Nightmare. Dark Nightmare’s powers lied within the mind. He manipulated perceptions and made you believe you were in a nightmarish landscape. All around her people were screaming and crying at nothing in particular. His powers didn’t have much of an effect on Marinette. She had been through hell. All around her the city was burning. People were screaming and crying in the street. Bodies littered the ground. Of those living she could see extreme injuries and deformities. Many of them had skin falling off their bone. Flesh falling to the ground with sickening plops. Many of them tried to grab at her asking for help. Ladybug ignored them all telling herself it was just a dream. The problem was it felt so real no matter how much she told herself that. Every time she tried to get close to the akuma the people in her nightmare allusion grabbed her pulling her back. Chat Blanc had also been there as insurance for the akuma. Attacking her when she felt most vulnerable.

He anxiety was spiking. Heart beating rapidly in her chest. Pounding in her ears. Shallow breaths. Sweat. Shaking. Fear. She couldn’t help it. It was part of the akuma’s trick. In a stroke of luck Ladybug managed to trap Chat Noir in her yoyo’s string as she went after the akuma. She took Chat’s baton since her weapon was currently in use. As she pushed her way through the decaying citizens her world shifted the akuma laughing. Intense vertigo hit her like a wall. Ladybug’s world shifted around her tilting from side to side. Ladybug groaned stumbling after the akuma. In her state of imbalance and vertigo she loosened her grip on the yoyo. Chat Blanc freed himself immediately jumping onto Ladybug. The pair rolled around on the ground. Chat attempted to claw at her face. Ladybug held his hand barely keeping it off her face. She kicked him up over her head. He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked around dizzy. Ladybug took that moment to jump on top of him and wrap her yoyo string tightly around his hands. Chat squawked in pain. Blood pooled around the yoyo’s string. Ladybug stared in surprise at her weapon.

Never before had her yoyo’s string done any damage to an akuma like this. Never before had she drawn blood. Ladybug shook her head. It had to be part of the illusion. Chat Blanc glowered at her his red eyes boring into her. She tightened the yoyo string earning a yowl from Chat Blanc who thrashed beneath her. He kicked her to the side. She rolled up to her feet as chat stood bloody yoyo in hand. Ladybug dover for his baton. Chat Blanc dropped her yoyo going after her. She whipped around in time to block his attack with the baton. He kicked at her. Blocked with the baton. He swiped. She tossed the hand aside with his own weapon. She swung. He ducked. He clawed her ankle she fell to the ground. He pounced. She used his momentum to kick him over her head and into the building behind them. Chat hit the building hard and then the ground with a sickening crack. Ladybug flinched but ignored it. Chat Blanc was unconscious and she had another akuma to deal with.

She scooped up her yoyo running towards the akuma. Dark Nightmare laughed filling her head with screams so intense she had to stop to hold her head in her hands covering her ears. She glared at him. She threw her yoyo out towards him he jumped out of the way shifting her gaze. The world around her twisted. Suddenly the akuma seemed farther away and Ladybug was walking vertically upward towards him. The world twisted around and beneath her feet confusing her and making walking difficult. Every time she threw her yoyo it seemed to go the wrong way and the other half of the time she wasn’t sure how to throw it. The world zig zagged pulling in and out of view. Buildings collapsed in ward and fell towards her. Zombie like people pulled at her body. She grit her teeth willing herself to see through the illusion. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Opting to trust her instincts she threw her yoyo hard. The string became taught as it latched onto something. Gotcha! Marinette pulled hard on her yoyo string. The akuma growled and squirmed. Suddenly Marinette felt heat licking at her body. Looking down it appeared as though her body was aflame. She told herself it was an illusion but she could no longer breathe. The flames sucking up the oxygen her body burning. Ladybug screamed pulling the string tighter. She wouldn’t let him get away.

Through the orange of the fire. She could see Alya walking up behind Dark Nightmare. In a flash Alya pulled the demented looking black and red teddybear off his back. Alya froze once in possession screaming at the sights before her but she didn’t let go instead she ripped the bear in half as she fell to her knees. Ladybug ignored the pain and the burning in her body and lungs and released the akuma from her yoyo string using it instead to catch and purify the butterfly. In an instant she had set the world back to normal taking a big gulp of air once free of the flames. Ladybug rushed to Alya’s side who looked around in alarm.

“Alya are you-?” Ladybug started but was cut off.

“I’m fine.” Her eyes widened as she looked behind Ladybug. “Look out!” She shouted. Ladybug whipped around as Chat Blanc’s Crimson Claw came at her. With her yoyo she protected Alya and herself from the attack.

“Alya, get out of here!” Ladybug shouted. Alya looked hesitant but eventually got up and ran towards the alleyway. Chat was staggering towards Ladybug a snarl on his face.

As he got closer Ladybug sprang up flipping over Chat Blanc’s head. Her yoyo wrapped around Chat’s leg as she landed behind him. She pulled sharply. Chat fell to the ground flipping over and glaring at her. Ladybug pulled harder. Chat grunted. Blood dropped down the string. Ladybug hadn’t noticed.

“Chat I know you’re in there. Whatever Hawkmoth’s doing to you you need to fight it!” Ladybug tried to reason with him. Chat snickered as he looked at her. Uh oh. She didn’t have time to release the yoyo and shield herself before the red claw marks were cutting through her suit. Sharp pain ran through her side, her left arm, and her right leg. The tail end of one claw scratched her cheek. She groaned glowering at the now free Chat. Chat swiped at her. She blocked with her yoyo string. She kicked him in the side. He pulled out his baton sweeping her legs out from under her. She growled as she swung her leg around beneath his. She leapt to her feet as he fell to his. He swiped her leg. She shrieked. He stood. He swiped her side with one hand. She deflected the swipe from the other. Rain continued to beat down on the both of them. She flung her yoyo outward pulling herself onto the nearest rooftop giving her time to recoup before he made it up after her. She righted herself ignoring the blood dripping down from her fingertips. The red of her blood stained multiple spots of her suit. The dark blood clashing against the brightness of her suit.

Chat climbed up onto the roof. He had a manic look in his eyes as he approached her twirling his baton. He pounced with his baton at the ready. Ladybug blocked with her yoyo. Swing left. Block right. She knocked him in the head with the end of her yoyo. He hit her hard in the ribs with his baton. She swung around kicking at him. He blocked with his baton. She threw a punch. Deflected. Swung at her face. Blocked with her arm. Her arm throbbed. She threw her yoyo. He ducked. He kicked she blocked with her own kick. Another swipe at her rib cage deepening the cuts already there. She growled in rage as she thrust her yoyo out towards him. This time she hit her mark.

Her yoyo string now wrapped around his throat. She pulled tight but not so tight that he couldn’t breath. The rain beat down on them. Her hair was plastered messily around her face much of it having come loose from the pig tails. She swept her leg beneath his. He fell to the ground pulling himself up on his knees clawing at the string wrapped around his neck. Blood began to coat the yoyo string to Ladybug’s horror. This was no illusion. Her yoyo was cutting into his flesh.

“Finish it!” Chat cried. “Fucking end it already!” He snarled. “I can’t live like this anymore. Either give me your earrings or just fucking end this torment!” Chat growled. Tears began to fill Ladybug’s eyes. She loosened her grip on the yoyo slightly.

“Chat I- I can’t do that,” She choked out. Chat’s head dropped, his body shaking. Ladybug reached out thinking he might be crying but then he started laughing. He laughed maniacally as he looked up at her and in his eyes Ladybug saw that of a mad man.

“Funny you weren’t hesitating to kill me last time! Stabbed me with no remorse. So what’s different now? Do you feel sorry for me my Lady? No no that can’t be it because if you were sorry you would end it for me not this runs much deeper. Could it be you want me to live like this? No then you wouldn’t try stopping me. No this is Hahahaha! This is so much better! Ha! Haahahahah!!! You-“ He stood. “you have feelings for me don’t you My Lady. You can’t kill me. Hahaahaha. You can’t kill me and you can’t stop me because you feel love for me. Hahaha! That will be your downfall because I will kill you. I would do it in a second. You are weak. You won’t win this battle because you can’t do what it takes to win. Here’s your chance and yet you hesitate. Hahahaha. You hesitate because you have feelings. You will NEVER be able to save this city because you can’t do what it takes. You’re not strong enough. Hahahahaha! You’re what Paris has for a hero?” Chat laughed before his tone suddenly became very dark. He moved closer getting into Ladybug’s face. “You’re pathetic! This city will burn before you’re very eyes because you didn’t have the strength to save it!” the yoyo at this point had clattered to the ground. “Hawkmoth will get those stones of yours and when he does he will destroy this world and it will be your fault. And it will be because you couldn’t stop me. Do you think I fear death? I welcome it! I can’t wait to see this world burn! I can’t wait for it all to be over. I will gladly bring your earrings to him even if it means I have to pull them off your dead body! Because once I bring him your miraculous I’m free. I’m happy to die! And when I do at your hands or at his it will be your fault. You will be the death of me one way or another. So why hesitate? Why fucking hesitate to kill me when it’s the only fate that lies before you? Hahahahahaha the guilt will eat away at you won’t it. Let me help you with that my Lady.” Chat grinned as he grabbed Ladybug’s arms and harshly pushed her away from him. On the slick tile’s of the thin rooftop Ladybug slipped and went tumbling off the side of the building. Chat laughed maniacally as she fell towards the ground below.

***

So disappointing. Chat Blanc had been so close. At the last second Ladybug had managed to catch her yoyo on a stray flag pole and land gracefully to the ground before fleeing to the depths of a dark alley where Chat had lost her. Chat expected the repercussions of his loss when he arrived home to be brutal. As he let his transformation drop he expected the worse.

“You have done well today Chat Blanc. Your actions have proved your loyalty. I want to give you a reward,” Hawkmoth’s voice greeted him. Adrien knit his brows together. When he looked over at his bed Marinette was sitting there a smile on her face. Adrien flinched away from her. She looked alarmed. “Enjoy this Chat Blanc. It will not end as the others have.”

Adrien took a cautious step towards Marinette. She stood smiling brightly at him. He missed that smile. He could feel the floodgates open. All his emotions rushing out to greet him. Sadness anger, and happiness at the sight of her bright face. Tears stung his eyes. Marinette’s smile dropped she walked over to him placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” She asked her voice soft and delicate. Adrien finally gave in pulling her in close to him. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply greeted with the sweet smell of vanilla and just Marinette. He pulled away from her frowning. What was Hawkmoth’s angle? He said this was a reward but could he trust the illusion?

“Why are you here?” He was asking Hawkmoth more than her at this point.

“I thought you might want a break from well everything. Why don’t we just watch a movie and relax?” Marinette smiled brightly at him. He sighed but let her lead him to the couch. He turned on the TV to the first movie that was on. Marinette sat curled up next to him. She started playing with his hair and stroking his face. Occasionally she would grab his hand and squeeze it and just smile at him. Adrien knew it was an illusion but he couldn’t help but give into it. It was like having her back and he missed her so damn much! He turned to her taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She kissed him just as he remembered. Her lips were soft and warm and they made everything inside him feel okay again. He watched the rest of the movie with her wrapped in his arms. When the credits began rolling she turned to him a sad look in her eyes.

“I have to go now,” She said frowning. Adrien frowned back.

“I know,” He whispered. Slowly she tilted her face upward and gave him one final kiss.

“I love you,” She said before fading to nothing before his very eyes.

“Did you enjoy your reward?” Hawkmoth asked.

“What’s the point if it’s not real?” He asked his voice tight.

“It can be. Once I have Ladybug’s miraculous I will have the power to bring her back permanently,” Hawkmoth said confidently.

“Why should I trust you?” Adrien growled.

“Because I have people I want to bring back as well. Bring me Ladybug’s miraculous and I will grant this favor to you as well,” Hawkmoth promised. “In the meantime I will help motivate you.”

“Adrien, aren’t you going to come to bed?” Marinette’s voice made him jump. Adrien turned around to find Marinette looking sleepily over at him from his bed dressed in her regular pajamas, her hair free from her pigtails. She was as breathtakingly beautiful as she always was.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” He whispered.

***

“Tikki! What happened? My yoyo it cut Chat! How did I do that?” Marinette asked her kwami in a panic.

“Marinette you have always had the ability you just have never wanted to hurt someone like this before,” Her kwami explained.

“But I didn’t want to hurt Chat! I would never hurt him like that.” Tears filled Marinette’s eyes.

“Maybe not but you do want to hurt Hawkmoth. All that anger was channeled into your yoyo when you were fighting with Chat Blanc which is why your yoyo hurt him,” Tikki explained.

“How do I stop from hurting him Tikki? I - I could have killed him today!” Marinette was near hysterical.

“You have to learn to control your emotions Marinette you need to remember it’s not Hawkmoth you’re fighting when you battle with Chat Blanc,” Tikki informed her. Tears streamed steadily down Marinette’s face.

“Tikki he- he said something about me killing him before. He said I stabbed him but I dreamed that! How did he-“ Marinette stopped.

“The two of you have a connection. He most likely has been sharing dreams with you away from Hawkmoth’s influence. Chosen’s can often safely communicate this way with one another,” Tikki explained.

“Tikki I have to talk to him! How do I do that! Tikki I need to- I need to see Chat I need to talk to him! Please tell me,” Marinette cried.

“I’m sorry Marinette but it’s not something I can teach you. It’s below your conscious, you have to find your own way to communicate and Chat’s unconscious must be willing to communicate as well,” Tikki said apologetically. Marinette fell to her knees and began to weep.

Marinette’s pain ran deep. She had fought through the physical pain which continually lingered and her injuries from battle impeded her recovery. And she had been through emotional pain deep and lingering and depressing. Sometimes it felt as if she were drowning as if her mission was hopeless and fighting futile. At this point in time Marinette was so distraught that a black and purple butterfly had been sent her way. It didn’t take long before that butterfly found it’s way into her room and towards the weeping girl.

“Marinette look out!” Tikki cried. Marinette snapped her head up in time to see the akuma flying towards her. Marinette leapt her her feet growling.

“No! You will not get me too!” She shouted. The akuma continued towards her. Marinette grit her teeth holding her ground. “Give it your best shot Hawkmoth but I’m stronger than you.” Her voice was low and threatening. She snatched the akuma out of the air holding it within her clutched hand. She could feel the evil pulsating through the delicate butterfly but Marinette refused to let it touch her heart. She let memories of her friends and of Chat Noir fill her. She would not let this overtake her. She would stand her ground for Chat. She staggered over to her window and let the butterfly go outside the window before slamming it shut. Marinette’s whole body was shaking.

“Marinette-“ Tikki began.

“I know. I’m sure we will have another akuma to deal with soon but you didn’t have the power to transform and purify it. There was nothing else I could do,” Marinette defended.

“I was just going to say that you’re much stronger than you think Marinette.” Tikki smiled proudly at her chosen.

***  
Nino had been lurking outside the Agreste mansion in the hopes of seeing Adrien when he saw it. The black and purple butterfly. He watched as the akuma flew to the back of the house. He followed the butterfly for fear that Adrien might be next on Hakwmoth’s ‘To Akumatize’ list. He watched as the black and purple bug flew into the open slit of a giant butterfly window at the back of the house. Nino stared in shock at the window before pulling out his phone and dialing the first number that came to mind.

“Nino?” Alya asked concerned.

“Alya we need to talk. It’s about Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we all feeling? I'm sorry for hurting our cinnamon roll but things are going to get better for him... but only a little bit.


	21. In Which Alya Feels she is her Friend's Only Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty twisted and we are getting close to the end. Thank you for those who have stuck with me this far. You guys are amazing :) Enjoy!

“What’s going on Nino?” Alya asked on the other side of the phone.

 

“There’s an akuma, it flew into Adrien’s house. I’m scared he might be next dude. You know how his dad is!” Nino said in a panic.

 

“Calm down Nino, it could be someone else in the house,” Alya tried. On account that Adrien had already fallen victim to Hawkmoth Alya was sure that was the only plausible answer.

 

“Then Adrien is trapped inside that house with an akuma! Where is Ladybug when you need her!” Nino wailed. “I have to get in there and rescue him!”

 

“No! Don’t! I mean I can make a post on the Ladyblog! I’m sure Ladybug reads it, she’ll be there in a flash Nino just- just hang on!” Alya fretted.

 

“I can’t just wait around for Ladybug to show up! Adrien’s my bro, I have to get in there and help him. I’ll be careful Alya I promise!” Nino assured her.

 

“Nino how are you even getting in there? The security to that house is insane!” Alya said more for her own reassurance.

 

“There’s no camera’s at the back of the house. I think I can climb the fence without anyone noticing,” Nino said as he did a once over of the back of the house.

 

“And then what?” Alya countered. “It’s not like you can just walk through the front door.”

 

“I think I can climb the trellis up to this weird butterfly window, it’s where the akuma flew in, it’s still open,” Nino explained.

 

“Butterfly window?” Alya asked.

 

“Yeah it’s super weird. I got to move quick before the akuma can get to Adrien. I’ll call you later Alya!” Nino hung up. Alya’s phone buzzed a minute later with a picture of a very large extravagant butterfly shaped window in the back of the Agreste mansion. Alya squinted at the photo her mind working a million miles a minute. Alya flew to her computer pulling up every photograph she could think to find. She looked for photos of akumatized butterflies, of the purple butterfly that sometimes appeared over the akuma’s faces and finally she pulled up the only known picture of Hawkmoth created with thousands of butterflies in the shape of his giant floating head. Alya looked at the photos and then at the butterfly window. Something just didn’t feel right about this. Why was the shape of this window so familiar and why did the Agreste mansion have it? It didn’t make any sense. Had it always been there? Alya couldn’t dwell on it for long because her phone suddenly buzzed. Alya stared at the single word written on her phone’s screen.

 

Nino <3 : Hawkmoth.

 

***

 

Marinette felt like she was losing her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about her battle with Chat Noir. Chat wasn’t himself anymore. He was begging for death, he was willing to kill her and he had seemed completely crazed. Marinette wanted nothing more than to make all of this better but she felt powerless to do so and worse yet she had unintentionally hurt him, she had nearly slit his throat with her yoyo. Marinette felt sick. She fell onto her bed muscles aching and face raw from her tears. She sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep and as she drifted into the sweet release of sleep her heart reached out for her partner…

 

Marinette nearly screamed when she saw Chat Noir outside on her balcony. She nearly tackled him to the ground hugging him from behind only loosening her grip to allow him to turn to face her. His face lit up when he saw her. Tears stung her eyes as she saw his smile. She missed that stupid Cheshire grin so much! She missed his stupid puns and the way he smelled. Most of all she missed his glowing green eyes so full of warmth. Marinette buried her face into his chest. _Please be you,_ She thought to herself. Marinette had hoped that maybe she had reached Chat through the expanse of her dreams. Chat’s arms tightened around her as he buried his nose into her hair.

 

“Hello Princess,” He breathed. Marinette pulled back to look up at him.

 

“Chat! Chat you- I miss you so much!” She cried.

 

“I know Princess, I miss you too,” He said, tone sad.

 

“No Chat you have to listen to me. There’s something you need to know! I’m alive Chat! I’m really alive and I don’t know how these dreams work but I need you to know I’m okay and whatever Hawkmoth is doing to you you need to fight it!” Marinette said fiercely, determination lighting up her eyes. She tightened her grip on Chat Noir. She would not lose him. Chat looked down at her sad and confused, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

 

“You’re gone Marinette. And it’s my fault but I promise I will do everything I can to get you back,” Chat whispered. Marinette’s hands squeezed his sides.

 

“No! Chat I’m alive! Hawkmoth whatever he’s doing to you- it’s all a lie!I need you to listen to me and listen carefully. This isn’t you, you’re not like this. You- whatever he is doing to you whatever he is showing you- telling you- you can’t believe him! Please Chat- I can prove it I can!” Marinette struggled to find the right words. She was desperate to get him to believe her. Chat bit his bottom lip looking down at her solemnly.

 

“I’ll get you back,” He promised. He bent down placing a delicate kiss to her lips.

 

“I’m already back Chaton. Please believe me.” Marinette could feel herself being pulled from the dream. Everything around her was beginning to fade. She didn’t have much time. “Chat, you can’t trust him. I’m alive! I’ve been with you this whole time. I’m your partner and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but I’m Lady-“ Marinette was suddenly ripped from Chat’s arms, ripped from her dream and back into reality without finishing her confession to her partner.

 

***

 

Alya had immediately gone to Marinette’s trying to call Nino the entire time she was running to the bakery. The phone went straight to voicemail every time. Alya was in a panic. She ran to Marinette room without so much as a greeting to Marinette’s parents. She threw open the trapdoor and scrambled into the room. Her friend lie fast asleep on her bed.

 

“Marinette! Wake up we have to go! Nino is in trouble!” Alya shouted as she approached the bed. There was no response. Alya started shaking Marinette in order to wake her up. “Marinette wake up!! MARINETTE!!!” Alya was no on top of Marinette shaking her by her shoulders in a panic. Tikki zipped by Alya’s line of sight. “Tikki something’s wrong!” Alya said hysterically. Tikki looked down at Marinette knitting her eyebrows together before her eyes widened in alarm.

 

“There was an akuma earlier but Marinette was able to keep it from taking over. Check her hand!” Tikk zipped over to where Alya’s face was and looked down at the hand Alya had slowly picked up. Marinette’s hand and wrist was stained with black and purple cracks in the flesh quickly spreading up her arm.

 

“Tikki, what’s happening?!” Alya asked in alarm. Tikki shook her head dismay written all over her face.

 

“She touched the akuma, this is it’s after affects,” Tikki said dismally.

 

“There has to be something we can do! What’s going to happen to her?” Alya asked in a rush.

 

“There’s nothing we can do. If that reaches Marinette’s heart she will be lost to Hawkmoth’s will,” Tikki said sadly.

 

“Well we can’t just do nothing!” Alya nearly shouted her voice jumping up an octave.

 

“Marinette is strong she will fight this,” Tikki said but the reassurance felt hollow to Alya. In a matter of minutes Alya could lose her two closest friends and there was nothing she could do about it. Alya would be damned if she sat here doing nothing. There had to be something she could do. Alya let her friend fall back onto the mattress running to the computer. She would search through every akuma attack if she had to. She would find some way to beat this. She would find a way to beat Hawkmoth she swore she would. Alya’s hands flew across the keyboard in search of a solution dead set on helping her friends anyway she could. Tikki nuzzled up to Marinette’s cold cheek, crying silently on the pillow next to her dying chosen.

 

***

 

Marinette was ripped away from Chat Noir and instead sat in empty darkness. Marinette’s heart raced. She could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing. The dark felt empty and yet it also felt like there was something ominous in the air around her.

 

“Ah Ladybug so nice to have you here,” Hawkmoth’s voice sounded all around her. Marinette growled in response.

 

“What do you want?” She spit.

 

“Isn’t that obvious my dear?” Hawkmoth chuckled.

 

“Stop playing games,” Marinette growled.

 

“Oh Marinette the games have only just begun,” Hawkmoth’s voice grew dark. Marinette stiffened. He knew her name. He knew who she was. Her heart thrummed against her chest. A cold sweat formed over her body. “That’s right I know your secret,” He laughed.

 

“What are you talking about?” She choked out.

 

“Oh Marinette don’t play dumb. I know you have the Ladybug miraculous and soon you will bring them to me,” Hawkmoth cooed happily.

 

“I will never give them to you!” She spit back acid dripping from her words.

 

“Oh but I think you will. You see my akuma may not have been able to turn you over to my control but by it’s simple touch your heart will soon turn cold and I will have your miraculous!” Hawkmoth bellowed.

 

“No! I won’t let you!” Marinette snarled.

 

“You’re too late. The fun has already begun,” Hawkmoth’s laughter faded into the empty blackness. The world shifted around her until she was standing in front of the eiffel tower. She watched as her body nearly hit the ground below before Chat Noir came to her rescue she watched as he sobbed as he held her. She watched as the akuma turned him into the monster he was now unfazed. She watched a strange scene between Adrien and his mother where his mother told him it was his fault she left. She watched him break down. She watched as Alya cried herself to sleep mumbling “What am I going to do?” to herself. She watched Nino nearly tearing his hair out sick with worry. Marinette watched these things without a lick of emotion finally turning her head up towards the ‘sky’ and addressing her captor.

 

“You think this fazes me?” She laughed. “I have been through so much worse than this. I watched every person I ever loved die in front of me for weeks. I have seen things you wouldn’t believe and you think a few tear jerking images are going to break me? I’ve got news for you Hawkmoth, this isn’t a battle you’re going to win because I’m a lot stronger than you think,” Marinette claimed full of confidence.

 

“You believe these to merely be random images? Oh guess again young Ladybug. This is what has been happening around you,” Hawkmoth laughed.

 

“What?” Marinette’s voice faltered.

 

“These are not simple images but rather what has been happening in your absence. You have been so consumed by your own mission that you have neglected that of your friends,” Hawkmoth sounded as if he was trying to keep the sick smile off his face.

 

“This isn’t real,” Marinette said but she sounded unsure.

 

“Oh but it is! Would you like to see what I have been doing to your precious Chat Noir all this time?” Hawkmoth mused.

 

Images suddenly filled the space around her. Marinette watched as Adrien walked into the school looking uncharacteristically angry. She watched Alya approach him. Alya told him Marinette was alive. She watched Adrien start to smile. Suddenly as if Marinette was watching a movie she saw somewhat translucent images flash to the sides of her vision. She saw memories- memories of her own smile. Then she saw herself dead in Chat Noir’s arms from Chat’s perspective. She saw her own blood everywhere. So much blood. Then she heard her own screams so loud that she had to plug her own ears. She watched as Adrien did the same squeezing his eyes tightly shut. She saw her own tear stained face cringe with pain as the akuma Deadly Locks made each new cut along her body. She watched Chat’s hand as it pressed her neck and found nothing there. She could feel the emptiness beneath his fingers. She watched Adrien make his way to the bathroom away from the prying eyes. Marinette wasn’t sure what was going on or why Hawkmoth was showing her this but she watched intently.

 

She watched herself appear behind Adrien. When Adrien addressed her as Princess her blood ran cold. That was Chat’s nickname for her. It couldn’t be. She watched Adrien wrap her up in his arms. She watched how gentle Adrien was with her, the joyful tears in his eyes as he appraised her. Adrien was- no. He couldn’t. She watched the blood begin to pour down her body watched Adrien’s panic and he held her dying body in his arms tears running down his face. Hawkmoth’s words ringing in her ears that she was dead. Marinette’s mouth went dry as she watched on in horror.

 

She watched the scene with his mother again then watched as she herself appeared once again in the broken mess of the computer he had left on the floor. She watched him hold her telling her he was sorry. She watched the horror cross his face when she lay lifeless in his arms. She watched him rock her until she disappeared. She watched him continue to rock mumbling to himself like someone who had lost their mind.

 

She watched a scene in which Adrien came home and found her there smiling happily at him even kissing him gently before dying in horrific ways each death with the accompanied words that it was his fault. In one truly horrifying scene she watched as Adrien desperately tried to save her running into his bathroom for a first aid kit. He tried to stop her bleeding, tried to suture her wounds to no avail. When the illusion disappeared he only found that he was sewing a pair of jeans to his bedding. She watched Adrien become a broken man before her very eyes. She watched the memories brought up so often of their final kiss, or her death. Sometimes Chat Noir tried to change the outcome but she always ended up dead. She watched his mother and father tell him terrible awful things about himself. She watched Nino tell Adrien he had always dislike him that it was his fault the city was in ruins and that Marinette was dead. Marinette felt sick as she watched him question his own sanity. Most distressing of all was the knowledge that this is what he had been going through under Hawkmoth’s influence.

 

A tear slid down her cheek. Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien was Chat Noir. That was why he never came by with his other classmates to check on her. He had never come by because he believed that she was dead. The two boys she had loved were the same and that boy was currently undergoing the most horrific psychological torture she had ever seen because it was real and he believed himself to be crazy. This was why Chat Blanc had been wishing for death. He had been wishing for death because he no longer wanted to endure this every day. Marinette fell to her knees crying.

 

“This is what your precious partner has been subjected to and it’s all your fault Marinette,” Hawkmoth whispered in her ear. Marinette grit her teeth together as she stood.

 

“No. This is your fault! You’re the one doing this to him! You’re the one who put me in the hospital! You’re the reason he thinks I’m dead. This is your fault and I am not going to let you win! I am not going to let you do to me what you have done to him. I will find you. And I will defeat you. Whatever it takes I will get my partner back,” She shouted, a fire glowing behind her eyes.

 

“You think you’re going to defeat me with your little yoyo tricks?” Hawkmoth laughed.

 

“No, I think I’m going to kill you with it.” Marinette was deathly serious and for a moment the darkness of her words frightened even Hawkmoth.

 

***

 

Alya sifted through hundreds of photos trying to find something anything that could help her save her friend. She read dozens of articles she looked for anything that could help her. She was on the verge of giving up all hope when she noticed a red and yellow hawaiian shirt in the background of one of the akuma photographs. The shirt seemed familiar so Alya began sifting through the photos once more stopping when she saw the shirt pop up over a handful of times. Few pictures showed the man in the shirts face but in one in particular she saw his face clear as day. He was an elderly man with a mustache and beard and little hair on his head. Alya went back to the beginning of the photos where Ladybug and Chat Noir got their start and there he was. He seemed to have been there since the beginning.

 

“Tikki? Do you know who this man here is?” Alya asked turning the computer screen towards the kwami. The kwami looked around nervously.

 

“I’m sorry Alya but I can’t talk about this right now.” Tikki turned back to Marinette fussing over the sleeping girl as a distraction. Alya raised an eyebrow. Tikki knew something but she wasn’t going to help.

 

“I’m going out. Take care of Marinette for me will ya?” Alya called as she headed for the trap door. Tikki nodded solemnly as Alya dashed through the door and down the stairs. That man had been every where, someone had to know who he was and Alya planned on finding out. She asked many people on the street if they knew the man in the photograph holding up the clearest shot she had of him on her phone. None knew him. Alya wandered through town for hours searching for him or anyone that knew who he was. She went into just about every shop and cafe in Paris asking if he had ever been in there. Finally Alya sank to the ground in front of a flower shop just about ready to give up on her search when she saw a blur of red and yellow walk past her. She snapped to attention following the man as he meandered past her. It was him. The man she had been looking for and by some dumb luck Alya had found him!

 

She watched him as he walked into the flower shop and bought a single flower. She followed him after that which included ducking behind shelves at the grocery store as he bought his food. She followed him down to a bakery where he bought himself a croissant. She followed him as he wandered aimlessly through town. She followed him for what felt like hours only stopping when he stepped inside a dojo looking shop. When he didn’t come out Alya hesitantly pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The man sat cross legged in the center of the nearly empty room in front of a small table pouring himself a cup of tea from a small green teapot.

 

“I was wondering when you’d finally come in,” He said gruffly. Alya’s jaw hung open unsure of what to say. “Please have a seat.” Alya slowly approached the table plopping down onto the floor across the table from him. He peered up at her a friendly smile on his face. “Would you like to tell me why you’ve been following me for the past few hours?” The man said.

 

“I- I uh- who are you?” Alya asked.

 

“I have many names but you can call me Master Fu,” The man said.

 

“Master Fu I- I’m Alya.” Alya stuck out her hand for him to shake. Instead he placed a small cup of tea in her hand.

 

“I know who you are,” Master Fu answered.

 

“You- you do?” Alya asked perplexed. The man nodded.

 

“Hmm yes, now tell me what brings you here?” Master Fu asked taking a sip of his tea.

 

“I- the akuam attacks you- in every photo- you’re always there!” Alya tried to explain. To be honest she wasn’t sure why she was here but somehow it seemed like the right place to be.

 

“As are you. What are you asking me child?” Master Fu asked earnestly.

 

“Hawkmoth, Ladybug, Chat Noir- you know something about them don’t you?” Alya asked hesitantly. She didn’t want to be wrong.

 

“Indeed I do but what is it you seek child?” Master Fu’s look turned serious as he set his cup of tea down on the table.

 

“It’s everything, Chat Noir has been akumatized and Ladybug she- she is in trouble!” Alya explained. Fu nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Ladybug is strong she will pull through,” The man said calmly.

 

“No you don’t get it she- an akuma touched her and now she’s in a coma or dying and our friends are in danger! Hawkmoth he- I can stop him but I need help!” Alya tried desperately to make him understand.

 

“What are you asking me to do here child?” Fu looked at her skeptically.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir they were given their powers through a miraculous and right now neither of them can do anything about Hawkmoth or his akuma’s, I need to know how they got their miraculous- I have to do something to stop him and its the only way I know how,” Alya tried again.

 

“No. It is not time,” Fu stated sternly.

 

“What do you mean it’s not time- do- do you know where the miraculous are?” Alya’s eyes went wide.

 

“I gave both Ladybug and Chat Noir their miraculous to stop Hawkmoth. I have chosen wisely. Ladybug will prevail. You needn’t worry child,” Master Fu assured her.

 

“But Marinette she- she’s not going to be able to save him in time! We are running out of time and this could be our only chance to stop Hawkmoth! Please you- you have to help me. Give me a miraculous or tell me what to do please!” Alya begged.

 

“No! It is not the time for you. You are not meant to wield the miraculous yet. You must wait and trust that Ladybug is strong enough to face this on her own,” Master Fu said in an end of conversation tone. “Now would you like anymore tea?”

 

“Sure,” Alya said dejectedly. Master Fu left with the teapot disappearing into another room. Alya wandered around the room as she waiting stopping as she came across a large black box. She looked around slowly opening the box. Inside were velvet barriers marking off sections to certain pieces of jewelry. Alya slowly reached for the fox pendant. Looking around she found a smaller black box to place the necklace in. She slipped the small box into her back before quickly shutting the larger box filled with the different miraculous’.

 

“Tea?” Master Fu asked. Alya swiveled on her heel a fake smile plastered on her face.

 

“Actually I think I’m going to go I have a friend who needs my help,” Alya answered.

 

“Let me see you out child.” Master Fu set down the pot of tea and guided Alya out of the room opening the door for her and seeing her off. Alya rushed to Marinette’s house. She sprinted through side streets and rushing through the bakery until she made it up to Marinette’s room out of breath. Alya collapsed on her knees rifling through her bag until she found the smooth black box. Tikki recognized the small box. It was very similar to the one the earrings had been delivered to Marinette in.

 

“Alya! Where did you get that?!” Tikki shouted zipping over to the redhead.

 

“I had to take matters into my own hands Tikki. I can’t just sit around while Marinette and Nino and Adrien all need my help,” Alya’s hands were shaking her hands wrapped protectively around the small black box.

 

“Alya did Master Fu give that box to you?” Tikki asked gently. Aya looked at the ground guiltily. “Alya Master Fu gives miraculous out for a reason it is not a job to be taken lightly! It isn’t right to steal a miraculous!” Tikki warned.

 

“I needed to do something Tikki! I couldn’t sit around and watch Marinette die and I can’t let Hawkmoth have Nino too! He’s already taken Adrien. I did what I had to do,” Alya justified. Tikki shook her head in disappointment and said nothing as she floated back over to Marinette.

 

Carefully Alya opened the small black box in her hands. She looked into the contents of the box as a tear slid down her cheek. She stared the the box for a second longer before slamming it down onto the floor and sobbing. The box was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK!!! I'm sorry to tease you with the fox miraculous it was just so tempting. I know I'm horrible. But don't worry Alya is still a major character in our plot's end ;)


	22. In Which Adrien Makes a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is mostly dialogue, sorry about that. Setting up for things to come.  
> I'm predicting two more chapters- maybe three if I split the big fight into two  
> We have the big show down and then the epilogue left Ahhhhhh!
> 
> I just want to thank you all for you love and support! Thank you for reading this and all your likes and comments. You guys have been so encouraging and helpful to me with my writing. Thank you so much!

Adrien woke with a start. His heart thrumming against his chest. He remembered seeing Marinette in his dream. He remembered her telling him she was alive and then before she could finish what she’d needed to tell him she disappeared out of his arms and suddenly Adrien was awake. He felt his chest grow tight as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. He glanced over to find Marinette looking over at him sleepily. It was only an illusion but Adrien gave into it because it was better than the alternative, where Hawkmoth showed him visions of her dying.

 

“Adrien are you okay?” She asked rubbing one of her eyes and yawning slightly.

 

“Just a nightmare,” He said gently taking her hand.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She looked up at him with those big beautiful blue eyes.

 

“No. I’m okay,” He whispered looking down at his hand in hers a soft smile pulling at his lips. Marinette surprised him by swooping up and and capturing his lips in hers. One hand came up to cup her face as he slowly kissed her. He missed this. He missed her. Slowly she pulled away from him eyes wet.

 

“Adrien?” Her voice shook. Adrien looked at her alarmed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb nervously. He hoped desperately that this wouldn’t end the way all his other hallucinations of her had.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

 

“I’m so scared. I don’t want to leave,” She whispered. Adrien wrapped her into his arms burying his face into her messy dark hair.

 

“It’s okay Princess you don’t have to be scared,” He assured her. Marinette nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Adrien can you please promise me something?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Anything,” Adrien promised. Slowly Marinette pulled away enough to look up at him the two’s arms still wrapped firmly around each other.

 

“Can you promise me that you’ll do whatever it takes to bring me back?” Tears were flowing freely down Marinette’s cheeks now. Adrien hated to see her like this.

 

“Of course,” Adrien assured her.

 

“Even- even if you have to kill Ladybug to do it?” Her words hung in the air for a moment before he fully registered the gravity of them.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back Marinette even if that means killing Ladybug,” Adrien said voice tight. Marinette smiled up at him before burying her face in his chest.

 

“Please do this for me kitty. I want to stay here with you. I don’t want to die,” She choked out.

 

“Shh it’s okay. I’m not going to let that happen again. I promise I’ll bring you back,” Adrien said soothingly as he stroked her back in a calming motion. Adrien sat comforting her until she fell asleep against his chest wrapped in his arms. Adrien looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. In his heart he knew he would do anything to get her back. He would kill if he had to- he didn’t care so long as he had her back. His dream forgotten he sat with Marinette in his arms trying to come up with a strategy for how to defeat Ladybug as he stroked Marinette’s hair lovingly.

 

“You would actually kill Ladybug to save Marinette? Boy you’re dumber than I thought kid,” Plagg’s voice said faintly from where he sat on Adrien’s desk. Adrien glared over at his kwami. Plagg wasn’t looking too great these days. The kwami was incredibly weak. He had broken and bent whiskers and there was a patch of white fur on his forehead. The rest of his fur had lost it’s luster making him look more gray than black and his eyes were tired and dull. Adrien thought he might of seen Plagg’s ribs but he wasn’t entirely sure kwami’s had bones. Plagg’s tail was a short tuft of hair on his back end- most of it was missing. A large chunk of Plagg’s left ear was missing as if it had been bitten off. But despite the little god’s haggard appearance he still had the same attitude.

 

“If it comes to that,” Adrien answered looking back down at the sleeping girl.

 

“Are you that stupid!? Killing Ladybug won’t help bring her back Adrien!” His kwami coughed out.

 

“Shh Plagg I don’t want to wake her up,” Adrien hushed the cat.

 

“Um hello, she’s an illusion!! She can’t wake up!” Plagg shouted incredulously.

 

“What’s this about Plagg?” Adrien snapped shooting the cat a loathsome stare.

 

“It’s about me as always busting my butt to keep the both of us alive everyday! Hawkmoth has done a number on you kid and if it weren’t for me taking the brunt of it you’d be laying in a pool of your own drool by now,” Plagg said matter of factly.

 

“You’ve been taking the brunt of it? Excuse me where were you when he was torturing me with vision of- of-“ Adrien’s voice shook with anger.

 

“You have no idea what I’ve done for you kid! But now it’s time to stop playing games. This has gone too far. You can’t kill Ladybug!” Plagg cut him off.

 

“I have to get her back Plagg!” Adrien nearly shouted.

 

“Don’t you get it kid? She is an illusion! None of this is real! That girl in your arms is the work of Hawkmoth preying on your fragile mind and you’re giving in to him! Do you think Marinette would ever ask you to kill for her?” Plagg reasoned.

 

“She understands why I have to,” Adrien hissed.

 

“No kid that’s just it, she doesn’t understand because she’s not actually here! The girl sleeping in your arms right now isn’t actually there she’s not real. Hawkmoth created this whole scene to convince you to kill Ladybug. Don’t you see Adrien? You’re being manipulated by Hawkmoth! You can’t give in kid you have to fight this! I don’t have much fight left in me but you- you still can beat this. You have to fight this kid,” Plagg begged. His big eyes full of sincerity looked up at Adrien. This felt like Plagg’s last chance to save Adrien. Plagg knew that he couldn’t keep the full capacity of the akuma’s damage from Adrien’s mind for much longer. Soon Plagg would fall to the will of the akuma and then Adrien would be lost forever. With the amount of damage Hawkmoth had already caused and level at which he was manipulating Adrien it wouldn’t take much to turn the rest of Adrien’s mind to putty and after that not even Ladybug could save him.

 

“I’m not being manipulated Plagg. I know what I need to do to get Marinette back and I’m going to do it, whatever it takes,” Adrien said defiantly before looking down at the illusion of a girl in his arms.

 

Plagg sighed dejectedly before hobbling away to hide. Plagg wasn’t entirely sure to what extent Hawkmoth’s control had manipulated his mind but there were many blanks in Adrien’s memory specifically regarding Ladybug. But Plagg had a funny feeling that somehow Adrien had hidden Ladybug’s identity away from even himself in order to keep her secret from Hawkmoth. It was a good plan but it was one that was now backfiring severely. Sooner or later the truth would come out and when that happened and Adrien’s memory was fully restored under the control of Hawkmoth- well Plagg worried that might be the breaking point for his chosen. Things had become so twisted around and hidden and warped in Adrien’s brain that at this point he was barely hanging on to sanity. Plagg feared what would happen to his charge in the upcoming days.

 

***

 

“Alya? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Marinette’s voice chirped. Alya’s head snapped up from the empty little box on the floor to see Marinette sitting up in her bed. Alya gasped when she saw Marinette’s face. Alya covered her mouth in horror because Marinette looked fairly monstrous. Purple and black cracks rose from her hand up her arm and up her neck. The lines were much sharper than veins and much too bright upon her skin. The purple around the black seemed to glow. Her face was the worst. Cracks crawled up onto half of her face and her eye- her eye was pure black with only a slim purple glowing ring around the pupil. Marinette looked truly terrifying. The affected half of her body looked as if the energy from the akuma was trying to crack her open and spill out.

 

“Marinette you- you’re face!” Alya squealed. Marinette’s brows knit together obviously confused. Marinette quickly got out of bed finding a mirror in her room Marinette stared back at her reflection open mouthed.

 

“What the hell is going on? Tikki!” Marinette gasped. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at her own horrific reflection.

 

“The important thing is that you’re awake Marinette,” Tikki tried to sound upbeat as she floated over to Marinette.

 

“Tikki, why do I look like this? What’s going on?” Marinette asked frantically.

“It’s the akuma you touched yesterday Marinette. Hawkmoth’s power is still able to affect you. But you’re awake which means he doesn’t have total control over your heart Marinette,” Tikki vaguely explained.

 

“What does it mean Tikki?” Marinette urged her on.

 

“I don’t know. No one has ever been strong enough to wake up with their heart intact before,” Tikki mumbled.

 

“What?!” Alya screeched. “You were telling me she would wake up when you didn’t even know if she would!?”

 

“I had faith in Marinette. She’s the strongest Ladybug I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing,” Tikki said brightly.

 

“You guys what are we going to do about this?” Marinette pointed to her face. “I can’t let my parents see this!” She fretted.

 

“I think we have bigger problems actually,” Alya said suddenly tense. Marinette noticed the box on the ground for the first time.

 

“Alya what did- what’s going on?” Marinette asked eyes wide. Tears slid down Alya’s face.

 

“Things are bad Marinette. Nino he- Hawkmoth has Nino and you- you were out so I went looking for someone who could help. I tried to take a miraculous so that I could save you and Chat and Nino but I don’t know what happened,” Alya sobbed. Marinette pulled the girl into a hug rubbing her back soothingly.

 

“Master Fu is a very smart man, he probably took the miraculous from your bag without you noticing,” Tikki clarified.

 

“I’m so sorry Marinette I just wanted to help and I failed you. I’m sorry,” Alya cried.

 

“No Alya you haven’t failed me. You're the only reason I’m still standing here, you’ve already saved me twice and without you I don’t think I would have had the strength to fight Chat Blanc,” Marinette comforted.

 

“Marinette as much as that means to me we have to talk about Nino and Hawkmoth. I- I know where he is,” Alya said.

 

“Where who is?” Marinette said grabbing Alya’s shoulders and pulling away to look at her.

 

“Hawkmoth and Nino. Nino found Hawkmoth’s lair or something I’m not really sure but he got caught and now he’s in trouble,” Alya explained.

 

“Where? Where is it?” Marinette rushed.

 

“Marinette, Hawkmoth he- he’s in the Agreste Mansion.” Alya’s words crashed through Marinette’s skull racking around and drudging up her akuma induced dreams. Marinette fell to her knees crying out in pain as she held her head in her hands her headache raging around her head.

 

“Marinette! Marinette? Is she okay? What’s going on?” Alya fretted.

 

“What Hawkmoth did to her in her dreams- It’s coming back,” Tikki said. Marinette’s eyes flew open. She looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes.

 

“Chat. Chat Noir is Adrien,” Marinette choked out. Alya looked at the ground sadly. “He- Adrien he- he loved me. But he he was Chat and now he- Oh no he- Hawkmoth is torturing him,” Marinette cried out.

 

“Girl I know this is a lot to take in but we need to stop Hawkmoth before he does something worse to Nino and Adrien okay?” Alya tried to reason with her.

 

“You- you’re right. I need to transform.” Marinette nodded to herself.

 

“Actually Marinette I’m not sure that’s such a good idea in your condition. We still don’t know how the akuma’s toxins will affect you or me in battle,” Tikki warned.

 

“We can’t just do nothing Tikki! Hawkmoth he- he’s torturing him! And I don’t know how much longer Chat will last before it becomes too much. And Nino- Nino doesn’t deserve to be trapped in a room with that monster,” Marinette said determined. Tikki nodded suddenly resigned.

 

“Marinette, are you sure about this?” Alya asked her friend. The two looked at each other a silent conversation passed between them. Alya’s eyes begged for her to be safe to be careful to save Nino. Marinette promising she would do whatever it took to save her friends from that evil man.

 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette shouted. A flurry of pink light enveloped her.

 

***

 

“M. Agreste, dude um how’s it been. I’m not breaking in or anything I was just worried about Adrien you know I haven’t heard from him in a while and-“ Nino rambled.

 

“Tell me would you consider yourself a very violent person?” Gabriel Agreste asked the boy sitting on the floor below his butterfly window.

 

“No sir, I mean not really.” Nino scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Could you be if provoked?” Gabriel questioned.

 

“Well I’m not really sure, I guess it kind of depends,” Nino answered uncertainly.

 

“Let’s say someone was trying to hurt my son could you be a violent person in order to protect him for instance?” Agreste pushed.

 

“Um yeah I mean I guess so, Adrien’s my boy I would do anything for him,” Nino said.

 

“Good. I’m afraid Adrien needs some help, are you prepared to help protect my son?” Gabriel eyed the boy.

 

“Yeah definitely!” Nino nodded.

 

“Then bring me back Ladybug’s miraculous by any means necessary!” Gabriel shouted as he called on his transformation. A flurry of purple light left Hawkmoth standing before Nino Lahiffe. Nino barely managed to type one hasty message to Alya and hit send before the first akuma hit him.

 

***

 

Alya’s phone alerted her to the nearest akuma attack.

 

“Not good. Nino he already transformed. He’s out in the city,” Alya said as she followed Ladybug out onto her balcony.

 

“What do we do Alya? Do you want me to stop Nino first or go to the source?” Ladybug asked looking over at the young reporter.

 

“Take care of Nino. Hawkmoth doesn’t know we know where he is. We could always plan a surprise attack for later,” Alya reasoned.

 

“Good call,” Marinette hesitated. “Hey Alya? You don’t think Hawkmoth is Adrien’s dad do you?” Marinette worried her bottom lip.

 

“I don’t know but if he is that’s some seriously messed up shit he’s doing to his own son,”Alya said sadly.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Ladybug whispered. Ladybug hopped up onto the railing yoyo in hand.

 

“Wait! Take me with you!” Alya said. Ladybug shook her head. Even transformed the cracks in her skin were still evident on her face and her black eye stared back hauntingly.

 

“It’s not safe Alya. Please just wait here.” Ladybug stepped off the balcony swinging through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next two weeks I'm hoping to have the next chapter up but this will be the last major chapter and will probably be pretty heavy so depending on if I split it into two or not will determine when it gets posted. Can't wait to see what you all think of it! Thank you again!!!


	23. In Which Ladybug Faces Off with Hawkmoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOOO!!!!!! One chapter left guys!!!! This will be the epilogue to the entire fic! But other than that this is the last major chapter!!  
> Thank you so much for waiting so long for this and sticking with me all this time! I hope you all enjoyed this ride as much as I did :)

Nino was causing a panic in town. This time in akuma form he was known as the DJ. He was forming strings of music loud enough to shatter shop windows. People were fleeing down the street with their hands over theirears screaming. As Ladybug got closer she understood why. The noise was so loud it was painfully, the frequencies hitting at just the right amount to leave you in head throbbing pain. Nino stopped with the music when he noticed Ladybug land in front of him.

 

“Why Ladybug it’s so good to see you, I’ll be taking your miraculous now if you don’t mind,” DJ smiled wickedly. Ladybug shook her head.

 

“I don’t think so,” She retorted. Nino’s headphones were placed firmly on his head and were black and purple. Ladybug assumed that that might be where the akuma was hidden. Nino’s glasses had a purple tint to them and the rest of his clothes seemed to hang on him glowing black and purple and giving off a stronger aura than usual. With a flick of her yoyo Ladybug attempted to snag the headphones. Nino’s arm shot up. The yoyo wrapped around Nino’s forearm. Ladybug pulled with all her might but Nino didn’t budge. With a pull of his arm Marinette came staggering towards him. Nino was a lot stronger than most akuma’s she had previously dealt with. When within reach of Nino Ladybug sent a punch his way. Nino took a swing at her Ladybug ducked beneath his moving fist as she pulled the yoyo off his arm. Nino spun around Ladybug kicked at his side. He blocked with his arm. A swing to her left. She backed out of the way. Another swing from Nino. Marinette dropped to the ground to dodge the hit. She swung her leg kicking his legs out from beneath him. Nino landed hard on his back. Ladybug quickly leapt on top of him reaching for the headphones. Nino grabbed her wrists pushing against her to keep her from getting to his headphones. At least Marinette knew she had the akuma right. Ladybug pushed hard against Nino’s hands struggling against them. Just as she got close to reaching Nino’s akuma a large force knocked her to the cold ground off of Nino.

 

On top of her sat Chat Blanc a vicious look on his face. Chat was pinning her down as he glowered at her. Ladybug struggled beneath them. He smirked as she flailed beneath him. He wrapped her wrists into one hand raising his free hand to use cataclysm. Marinette’s eyes widened as she took him in. He looked as though he had been run ragged. His red eyes burned into hers. His red eyes that once used to be green…a bright happy green that she saw every day in class. This wasn’t just Chat she was fighting. This was Adrien too. With renewed strength Ladybug bucked Chat off of her with her hips. Chat flipped up over her head releasing her hands. Ladybug quickly rolled over. She scrambled to her feet at the same time as Chat Blanc. Chat didn’t waste any time his clawed hand came sailing towards her face. Ladybug flung her yoyo on instinct. The yoyo wrapped tightly around his wrist but Ladybug had to extend her arms out as far as she could to pull his arm back along with the yoyo string. His cataclysm hovered just past her nose. Marinette struggled against Chat Noir working hard to keep the yoyo taught enough to keep herself alive. Ladybug didn’t know what she would do to get out of this situation. Chat was too close and she was losing stamina fast and Chat was much stronger than she was with the akuma running through his body.

 

“Chat, I need you to listen to me,” Ladybug grunted. “What Hawkmoth is doing to you— he’s manipulating you! You need to fight him. Marinette she-“ Before Ladybug could finish something wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. The yoyo clattered to the ground out of her hands. Nino was now dragging her towards him with a magical pair of earbuds he was using as a lasso.

 

“Seriously Nino you get akumatized with two paris of headphones on you?” Ladybug shook her head mostly to herself. Once she was close enough Nino wrapped part of the earbuds around her throat. Ladybug clawed at the wire as her oxygen was cut off. Chat Blanc chuckled as he walked towards her, blood dropping down his cataclysm-ed hand. The yoyo string was still cutting into people. Parts of his suit were flayed away from the string the pale skin beneath stained red. Adrien’s skin.

 

“Any last words Ladybug?” Nino said into Ladybug’s ear. Ladybug seized her opportunity. She lopped her arm around Nino’s neck and flipped him over her shoulder. Nino landed hard on his back his magical lasso falling from Ladybug’s neck. Ladybug gulped up air before Chat was swinging his clawed hand at her. Ladybug threw her upper body back. Chat’s hand sailed less than an inch past her face. Ladybug ducked behind him backing up as he stalked towards her. He swung again. Ladybug deflected his hit with a kick. He made a move straight towards her face. With both hands she pushed his arm up and away from her face. She struggled against him. A swipe at her side caused her to crumple slightly giving him leverage. Chat snickered. He loomed over her as she crouched towards the ground. Quickly she released him rolling to one side. Chat was caught off balance. He stumbled forward. Ladybug dived for her yoyo that lay abandoned on the ground. Chat’s hand collided with a fire hydrant when he caught himself from falling. The fire hydrant crumpled to dust and water spewed forth. Chat whipped around snarling at Ladybug as water rained down on the both of them.

 

Ladybug was on her feet yoyo in hand. She quickly summoned Lucky Charm. She was injured and dealing with two very strong akuma’s. She needed all the help she could get. What landed in her hands was a red and black polk a dotted trashcan lid. Ladbug knit her brows together as she looked around confused. Nino’s headphones. Her yoyo. The water. The trashcan lid. Okay. She could do this. Chat made a swipe at her She deflected it with the lid, it was a useful shield. Ladybug sidestepped around him and he followed suit. Chat stalked forward growling at her. Ladybug flipped backwards behind the geyser of water. With the lid she changed the powerful blast of water’s direction first towards Chat who was quickly knocked down spluttering on the ground. Ladybug shifted aiming the beam of water right at Nino’s head. His headphones were knocked off his head. While Nino was coughing up water Ladybug threw her yoyo out and snatched up the headphones. Once in hand she snapped them over her knee. A purple butterfly came sailing out. She quickly caught the akuma and purified it but nothing happened to Nino. Nino remained the DJ. Ladybug threw the trashcan lid up in the air calling on Miraculous Ladybug. The damage to the city was repaired but Nino remained akumatized.

 

“What’s going on?” Ladybug whispered to herself suddenly worried. She turned to the sound of Chat Blanc laughing hysterically in a puddle on the ground. He glared at her a sick smile plastered on his face.

 

“You think only one akuma can possess a person at a time? Think again Ladybug,” Chat spit. Ladybug’s jaw dropped.

 

“H-how many?” She stuttered.

 

“Hm?” Chat asked innocently.

 

“How many akumas are a part of Nino,” She hissed.

 

“I don’t know could be two could be twenty. There’s only one way to find out,” Chat said ominously. Ladybug glanced at Nino. Mistake. Chat pounced then thrusting her up against the wall. On hand on her shoulder held her firmly to the wall. The other hand’s claws slowly dug into the flesh below her rib cage piercing the skin. He was stabbing her with his claws. Marinette cried out.

 

“Say goodbye Ladybug,” Chat purred.

 

“Adrien, don’t do this,” Ladybug gasped out. Chat Blanc froze at the mention of his name.

 

“How do you know my name,” He demanded voice tight.

 

“Because it’s always been you Adrien. I’ve sat behind you in class every day for a year. I know you. It just took me a while to figure you out,” Ladybug’s voice was pained. Her earrings beeped. His claws ripped away from her gut as Chat Blanc released her clutching his head. Ladybug fell to her knees groaning in pain. Chat glared at her looking pained as he held his head.

 

“If you sat behind me… Who are you?…. You can’t be…” Chat said through gritted teeth.

 

“Adrien, everything Hawkmoth has told you is a lie I’m-“ Marinette panted. Chat Blanc screeched in pain as he doubled over clutching his head. For a second his eyes flashed purple.

 

“No she’s dead! I have to bring her back!” Chat muttered to himself.

 

“No she isn’t! Chat, Marinette isn’t dead! She’s right here I’m-“ Before Ladybug could finish her admission pain ripped through her arm. Ladybug screamed out unable to finish her sentence. Her bad eye, the akumatized one, had images flowing past it at such a speed it was making Ladybug feel dizzy. She saw blood and horror and she saw herself dead and she saw Adrien in pain. Marinette groaned in pain writhing on the ground. Her earrings beeped again. She didn’t have much time. She would have to finish this later. With her good hand she crawled over towards a dark alleyway.

 

***

 

“Chat?” Chat Blanc heard Marinette’s voice behind him. He turned away from Ladybug rolling on the ground groaning to see Marinette standing behind him a sweet but worried smile on her face.

 

“Marinette,” Chat breathed.

 

“Why don’t you come home with me? This battle is over. You can try again tomorrow,” Marinette spoke gently. Chat nodded. He looked back towards Ladybug who had just hidden herself behind an alley. Her earring let out another beep. Chat looked back to Marinette but she was gone. Chat pulled his staff out and headed for home with the DJ in tow.

 

***

 

Marinette destransformed in the empty alleyway. She was in a lot of pain and there was definitely blood. Her arm had stopped throbbing and her vision had finally cleared but she still had several gashes in her side. Marinette used the wall to pull herself up to her feet. She groaned as she hobbled out of the alleyway clutching her side. Tikki who was hidden away in her purse coughed uncomfortably. Marinette checked on the tiny god and was alarmed by the kwami’s appearance. Tikki looked very pale and one of her antennae looked slightly crooked.

 

“Tikki! Are you okay?” Marinette grunted.

 

“The akuma’s power in your system put up a bit of a fight but I’ll be fine. Let’s just get home Marinette,” Tikki said softly. Marinette hobbled the rest of the way home in pain. When she made it to the bakery she called Alya to help sneak her in past her parents. Luckily with the akuma battle having been so close, the bakery was nearly empty and her parents were in the back preparing something new with the spare time they had. Once inside her room Tikki flew out and began to eat the plate of cookies on her desk. Marinette collapsed on the floor panting.

 

“Let me see,” Alya said concerned as she reached for Marinette’s side. Marinette let her lift her shirt to see the damage. Alya grimaced as she examined the wounds.

 

“How bad is it?” Marinette asked between breaths.

 

“They aren’t too deep but….” Alya hesitated glancing up at Marinette’s akuma eye.

 

“But what?” Marinette snapped.

 

“The akuma virus or whatever this is- it’s now spreading from your injuries,” Alya confessed. Marinette sat up glancing down at her side. Beneath the dried blood purple and black cracks could be seen spiraling out from the cuts in Marinette’s side.

 

“This isn’t good. We need to stop Hawkmoth before this spreads,” Marinette’s voice was steely and cold.

 

“Marinette you’re not in any condition to fight. There’s three against one. You can’t beat them by yourself,” Alya argued. Marinette pulled herself to her feet with considerable effort.

 

“I don’t have a choice Alya. Hawkmoth has already taken too much from me. I’m not letting him take Nino from you too. I’m going to get him back for you. And I’m going to save Adrien and I swear I’m going to kill that man Alya. Things have gone too far. I can’t afford to wait around any longer. This has to end tonight!” Marinette said firmly.

 

“Then let me come with you.” Alya stood determination in her eyes. 

 

“Alya you know I can’t do that. I can’t risk losing you too,” Marinette said sadly.

 

“Then just here wear this for me please!” Alya pulled a small ear piece from her pocket and handed it to Marinette. “It’s so we can communicate. I can hear everything that is going on and you can hear me. Maybe I can be helpful outside of the fight. I saw videos from earlier I know Nino has multiple akuma’s in him and maybe maybe I can look at the footage and figure out where they all are,” Alya tried. Marinette accepted the ear piece nodding at her friend.

 

“If I don’t make it back. I want you to tell my parents the truth, about me about all of it and- and tell them I love them,” Marinette instructed. Alya nodded.

 

“Go to the back of the Agreste mansion, there’s a butterfly window there that’s how Nino got in and found Hawkmoth,” Alya said voice thick with tears.

 

“There was a fucking butterfly window on the back of the Agreste mansion this whole time and no one thought that was weird?” Marinette asked incredulous. Alya let out a bitter laugh.

 

“I guess we just never thought anyone we knew could possibly have superpowers,” Alya said ironically. Marinette smiled before turning to Tikki.

 

“Tikki you ready?” The kwami nodded sadly before flying into Ladybug’s earrings. There was a flash of pink and black that left Ladybug standing before them. Her suit looked to be stained with black ink in the places where she had been wounded and purple and black cracks showed through her suit up her arm and neck. Somehow Marinette knew this would be her last transformation.

 

***

 

Marinette was done with Hawkmoth. She was done with akuma’s she was simply done. That’s why instead of doing the smart thing and scouting the place out first she opted to come crashing through the butterfly window. Glass rained down on the ground and thanks to her luck she kicked Hawkmoth to the ground before landing. Marinette took a second to take in the wide expansive room. The room was dome shaped but there were rafters above her. She could use these to her advantage. Along the walls were feeding posts meant for butterflies. White butterflies filled the otherwise empty room. Hawkmoth recovered quickly using his cane to knock Ladybug’s feet out from under her. Ladybug crashed to the ground as Hawkmoth pulled himself to his feet cane raised. He swung the cane towards her Marinette rolled out of the way and onto her feet in one fluid motion. Hawkmoth was already charging her again. He swung his cane. Ladybug blocked with her yoyo string. He swung to the right. She blocked left. Swing from above. Block by Ladybug’s yoyo. He aimed for her side. She blocked the blow just in time. He swung to the left. She blocked right. He elbowed her in the side. She was caught of guard. She keeled over. He hit her across the face with his cane. Ladybug’s head was spinning. He swung again. This time she blocked standing straight again. While she was busy keeping his staff away from her face Hawkmoth backhanded her. Ladybug’s head spun. She ducked below his next blow. He swung for her legs again. Ladybug leapt up flipping up above him. As she passed above him she twirled her yoyo out. As she landed she tightened the string around Hawkmoth’s neck. With her foot she kicked the cane out of his hands leaving him to claw uselessly at the yoyo string around his neck.

 

“This is for what you’ve done to Chat Noir!” She whispered menacingly into his ear. She tightened her grip on the yoyo string. A cord wrapped around her legs. In a flash she was yanked to the ground. Her yoyo fell from her hands as she was dragged across the floor. The DJ had his earbuds wrapped around her ankle and was pulling her towards him. Ladybug clawed at the floor just managing to grab the string her her yoyo and pull it towards. Hawkmoth already free turned to watch the fight. There was blood on his neck. Marinette growled as she finally got a good hold on her yoyo.

“Marinette! What’s that noise? What’s going on!” Alya sounded in Marinette’s ear.

 

“Nino,” Ladybug growled as she looked at the DJ. Marinette threw her yoyo into the air catching it on one of the rafters. She gave one tug before being pulled up on the yoyo string with the DJ and his earbuds in tow. With effort Ladybug pulled herself up onto the beam in a sitting position. DJ got the picture. DJ swung from his earbuds catching onto the bottom of the beam and hanging on with his legs and arms. Before he could begin to climb up to meet Ladybug she jumped down. With her yoyo she caught another beam just beyond their own. She swung beneath her own beam the earbuds around her ankle wrapping themselves around DJ. Ladybug landed on the other beam then jumped back to the beam DJ was tied to. She repeated the motion wrapping the earbuds around Nino again and again until he could no longer move on the beam. He struggled against his own magical restraints. Marinette untied the earbuds from her ankle and finished tying the earbuds off against the beam. Nino shouted in rage.

 

“Marinette? Is that Nino?” Alya asked worried.

 

“He’s safe,” Marinette said quietly. Marinette glanced down at Hawkmoth. She glared down at him before taking the leap down towards him. But before she could get to close Chat Blanc came charging out of no where cataclysm in hand. Ladybug ducked just in time for Chat to collide with one of the butterfly feeders. The feeder came crumbling to the ground as Chat glowered at Ladybug. He slashed at Ladybug. She backflipped out of reach. He swiped towards her face. Marinette ducked. He backed her towards the other wall with Hawkmoth watching and laughing darkly.

 

“Yes Chat Blanc, finish her!” Hawkmoth shouted.

 

“Why don’t you come fight me yourself you coward!” Ladybug barked.

 

“Marinette watch out!” Alya shouted. Lady quickly jumped back as Chat’s claws grazed her flesh. The cuts were shallow but he had gotten too close. Chat Blanc summoned another cataclysm. He swiped right. Ladybug ducked beneath it as she back up towards the wall. “The beam Marinette, use it to your advantage again!” Alya shouted.

 

“How are you seeing this!?” Ladybug hissed. Chat swiped and Marinette ducked.

 

“You said I couldn’t fight. That doesn’t mean I’m not nearby watching,” Alya retorted. Marinette threw her yoyo upwards swinging herself up to the beam. On the upswing she reeled her yoyo back in and tossed it down towards Chat. The yoyo wrapped around his cataclysmic hands wrist just as Ladybug landed agilely on the beam. Without missing a beat Ladybug jumped down on the other side. Chat groaned as her arm was forcibly raised towards the ceiling. On the ground she slid beneath his legs quickly wrapping the yoyo string around his ankles and tying them together. She stood as Chat took a swipe with his free hand at her. She caught the swiping hand on the yoyo string and quickly wrapped it with the other hand. In a matter of seconds Chat Blanc was all tied up with her magical yoyo. Ladybug snarled over at Hawkmoth.

 

“Nice girl!” Alya cheered.

 

“That’s it Hawkmoth, time to fight me yourself,” Ladybug spit.

 

“And what do you plan on fighting me with my dear?” Hawkmoth laughed.

 

“Chat’s staff! Take his staff!” Alya commanded. Marinette glanced at Chat’s back and smirked. She pulled the staff free and extended it swinging it around like a pro. 

 

Hawkmoth’s smirk fell. Marinette leapt over to him swinging the baton down on him. Hawkmoth blocked with his cane. Marinette faked left and swung hard right landing a blow to his jaw. Hawkmoth swung to her right. Ladybug blocked with the top of her staff then kicked the bottom upward landing a blow to his side. He swung upward bringing his cane down over her head. Ladybug caught the hit with her baton. She groaned as she pushed against his cane. In one fluid motion he pulled his cane from her staff and swung it around to collide with her face. Marinette could feel the warm sensation of blood on her face. Ladybug growled as she ducked beneath his neck blow. Simultaneously she swung the staff beneath his legs knocking them out from under him. She pounding on top of him. She pushed the staff into his throat. Her foot stood on Hawkmoth’s wrist keeping him from using his staff. It was a good thing she was flexible. Hawkmoth struggled to get the staff off his neck with his free hand but Ladybug was strong.

 

“Any last words?” She seethed. Hawkmoth was beginning to turn purple beneath the mask. Marinette smiled.

 

“Whoa Marinette! You’re going to kill him! Stop! Just take his miraculous!” Alya warned. Ladybug ignored her pressing down harder onto hawkmoth’s throat. Marinette’s earrings rang in her ear shocking her. Hawkmoth used her surprise to her advantage kicking her off of him and over his head. Ladybug landed on her feet spinning around quickly.

 

“Surprised?” Hawkmoth coughed as he pulled himself to his feet. “That’s what happens when your magical item is destroyed in battle!” Hawkmoth scoffed. Marinette glanced over at Chat Blanc who was grinning wickedly as the last of her yoyo faded to dust. Chat had cataclysm-ed her yoyo. Chat sent his red claw sailing towards her. Marinette deflected them easily with the baton. Chat sauntered towards her. Ladybug swung at Hawkmoth’s head. Chat pounced from behind. Hawkmoth deflected the top of her baton with his cane. As Chat came close Marinette flipped up the bottom of the baton nailing him hard beneath his chin. He stumbled back head reeling. She jammed the other end of her baton in Hawkmoth’s stomach. He keeled over and she brought the baton down on his head with a loud crack. Her earrings let out another beep. She spun around rounding the baton to collide with Chat’s oncoming clawed hand. She deflected his hit with one end and brought the other up to hit him hard in the side. He made another attempt to claw her face. She ducked down sweeping his legs out from under him with her own leg. Chat fell to the ground. Marinette stood one foot on his chest. She didn’t want to hurt Adrien but she needed to take Chat out of this fight for now. She rose the baton over her head preparing to hit him over the head with as much force as she could. With her hands raised a cord wrapped around her wrists and rapidly tightened until her hands were tied together. The baton fell from her grasp. Marinette was pulled upwards by her wrists. Chat rolled out from beneath her scooping his baton up as he stood. Her earrings screamed in her ears.

 

The DJ had somehow gotten free and now had Ladybug tied by her hands. He stood on the rafter slowly lowering Ladybug back down until the tips of her tows barely met the ground beneath her. He tied the earbuds to the beam before jumping down. Chat Blanc gave Ladybug a sinister smile. Her earrings beeped again. Chat swung his baton hard letting it collide with Marinette’s face. Marinette yelped in pain. She snarled at him as she brought her head back around to face him. Chat raised his arm to swing again.

 

“No Chat Blanc, I think I would like this one for myself.” Hawkmoth smiled cruelly at Ladybug. He approached her swinging his cane merrily. Hawkmoth hit Ladybug hard in the stomach knocking the breath out of her. Ladybug wheezed before there was a blow to her face, and another and another as the can came down on her hard. Ladybug spit blood on the ground. She grunted in response but didn’t give him the satisfaction of screaming out in pain. “You lose Ladybug,” Hawkmoth laughed.

 

“Fuck you,” Marinette spit. She took a blow to the jaw. Her face stung. Blood dropped from her split lip. Her cheek was swollen and split in several places. Her earrings beeped again.

 

“Now now Ladybug there’s not need for that kind of language here,” Hawkmoth laughed.

 

“You know he’s going to find out! Any minute now my transformation will be gone and Chat will know what you’ve been doing to him,” Marinette rushed out a manic look in her eyes.

 

“It won’t matter because I will have both your miraculous!” Hawkmoth smiled as he reached for Marinette’s earrings. Ladybug thrashed her head around trying to keep Hawkmoth away. Chat grabbed her head and held it steady as Hawkmoth took Ladybugs earrings. The transformation fell in a swath of black light. In place stood Marinette broken bleeding and beaten. Hawkmoth laughed wickedly.

 

“NO!!!!” Alya shrieked in Marinette’s ear. Then there was a sharp click and Alya went dark.

 

“Chat Blanc, finish her off,” Hawkmoth ordered as he turned his back to Marinette. Marinette hung her head as Chat released his grip on her. He rounded around her. Slowly she pulled her head up to meet his. Shock register across Chat’s face then panic.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered.Pain twisted her akumatized arm and ripped through her old wounds in her side. She cried out in pain.

 

“Don’t listen to her Adrien my dear boy. She is nothing but an impostor much like Volpina she aims to deceive you. She is Ladybug and you must kill her,” Hawkmoth said in a cold unfeeling voice.

 

“Chat! Don’t listen to him! It’s me! I’m alive- AHHHH!!!” Marinette screamed as pain raced through her body. She collapsed hanging by her tied hands head hung vision going in and out.

 

“Marinette?” Chat asked hesitantly.

 

“You need to kill her Adrien,” Marinette’s voice sounded from behind him. A perfectly in tact Marinette stood behind him looking small and very scared.

 

“But you-?” Chat started looking between the two Marinette’s in front of him. One broken, half akumatized and bloody. The other as perfect as he remembered her.

 

“You need to kill her Adrien,” The perfect Marinette said.

 

“Chat- Adrien, don’t- I, it’s me. I’m Ladybug. I always have been. That’s what I tried to tell you. The dreams- I tried to-,” Marinette panted as her head lolled from side to side. Pain ripped through her once again the vision in her bad eye going completely black throwing off her view of Chat and making her dizzy.

 

“Chat don’t you want me to come back?” Marinette two asked sounding hurt.

 

“I would never ask you to kill for me Chat,” Marinette one said through grunts of pain.

 

“Adrien don’t listen to her. Please I’m so scared. Please kill her before she hurts you again,” Marinette two said with tears in her eyes. Chat Noir approached Marinette bloody and battered. His claws hovered over her chest pulsating with the power of his cataclysm. Marinette lifted her head up to meet his. She looked tired and pained. Tears welled behind her one blue eye.

 

“I- I love you Chat. Goodbye,” Marinette choked out before squeezing her eyes shut preparing for the final blow. Chat stumbled back as his mind raced around wildly. His cataclysm faded. He grabbed his head and started muttering to himself.

 

“No! No! No no no no!!!!! I can’t!!! Marinette! Ladybug!!! It- It’s all been a lie!!! You’re lying!!! She can’t be! She-she- AHHHHHH!!!!” Chat fell to his knees screaming in anguish as he held his head in between his hands. Suddenly memories came flooding back to the surface. Suddenly he remembered. He remembered everything that had been locked away inside his mind for so long. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was alive. The dreams of her, of Ladybug. He remembered every little bit in startling detail. He remembered Alya telling him she was alive. He remembered the two as one once again and his mind was breaking because all this time she had been right here and he had tried adamantly to kill the love he had thought was already dead. She was here this whole time and yet he had seen her die again and again made to think he had gone mad by Hawkmoth. Controlled and manipulated by illusions. Adrien was no longer sure what was real and what wasn’t. Chat Blanc stared down at his hands unable to move. His mind race but his body was not longer responding.

 

“Chat? Chat? Chat!!! No!!!! Please look at me! Everything’s okay Chat please! Please Chaton!” Marinette screamed! She feared that Chat’s mind may have finally snapped and as Tikki had warned there was no coming back from that.

 

“You children have such fragile minds,” Hawkmoth said exasperated as he walked towards Chat Blanc.

 

“You did this to him! You’re a Monster!” Marinette screeched. Hawkmoth reached for Chat’s hand preparing to take his miraculous.

 

Alya suddenly burst into the room. White powder filled the room making it difficult to see. Alya had been able to commandeer a fire extinguisher of all things and was now spraying the white dust in both Hawkmoth and Nino’s face. She swung the red canister around with all her might knocking Hawkmoth in the head and to the ground. Without missing a beat she ran to Marinette a small pair of wire cutters in hand. She clipped Marinette loose from her restraints. Marinette ran to Chat’s side sliding up next to him. She wanted to hold him to her so badly but this battle wasn’t over yet. Marinette took Chat’s staff from him. She jumped up in time to send the staff sailing hard into Nino’s head. Nino stumbled back wards.

 

“Alya, you take care of Nino!” Marinette shouted. Alya nodded before running towards DJ with her fire extinguisher. She immediately began spewing white powder into his face again. Hawkmoth was still rubbing powder out of his eyes still stumbling around from the blow to his head. Marinette took the opportunity to attack. She hit him hard with the top of her staff smacking him across the face. The bottom end she pulled upward hard into his groin. She may not have Ladybug’s strength now but at least she knew how to hit the soft spots. Hawkmoth keeled over. Marinette rose the staff above her head readying to deliver the final blow when pain seized her arm. Without meaning to she released the baton. Her bad arm snapped down to her arm filled with pain. Marinette fell to her knees clutching her bad arm. Her bad eye was spinning making it difficult to focus. Hawkmoth swung his staff across Marinette’s face knocking her completely to the ground. Pain seized her body. She couldn’t move half her body. She struggled to get up but it was no use. She screamed as she pushed her body to move. Hawkmoth placed his cane over her heart.

 

“Did you really think you could defeat me you pathetic girl?” Hawkmoth laughed. “You are nothing but a mere child. You are weak!” Hawkmoth pushed the end of his can down into Marinette’s chest. The end of which was extremely sharp. Marinette gasped as she tried uselessly with her one good hand to pull the cane off her chest. “Say Goodbye foolish girl!” Hawkmoth pushed further into Marinette’s chest. Black dots coated Marinette’s vision in both eyes. Marinette was sure this was the end.

 

Alya smacked her fire extinguisher down on the back of Hawkmoth’s head. Hawkmoth dizzily took a step back freeing Marinette’s chest. Marinette although she did not have complete control she dragged herself along the floor snatching up the abandoned pair of wire cutters on the ground. With immense effort Marinette pulled herself over to the dazed Hawkmoth and stabbed him hard in the back of his leg. Hawkmoth howled in pain.

 

“Alya- the cane!” Marinette shouted. Alya jumped on Hawkmoth tackling him to the ground. The can went skidding across the floor. The DJ was now recovering from his coughing fit and stood shakily. He set towards the cane. Marinette stood on shaky legs and hobbled towards the cane. She was closer. As Marinette’s hand was about to touch the cane pain ripped up her arm and her body jerked back falling once again to the ground. Alya and Hawkmoth struggled on the floor as she sprayed him with more of her fire extinguisher. The Dj smirked down at Marinette as he picked up the cane. He aimed it above Marinette’s heart and prepared to plunge it into her chest. Marinette willed her body to move but it was no use. The pain in her body was so intense it was taking all her energy just to stay conscious. The DJ was rapidly ripped back by a white clawed hand. Chat flung him to the floor as if he weighed nothing at all. The cane skidded away from DJ and towards Marinette’s one good hand. Marinette grabbed the cane hand shaking and smashed it against the floor. The cane shattered into a thousand purple pieces. White butterflies ripped themselves away from Chat Blanc and the DJ leaving Chat Noir and Nino in their place. Alya slammed the fire extinguisher down hard on Hawkmoth’s head in a final blow. For a moment the room was silent except for the panting of the four friends. Hawkmoth was unconscious. Alya tore the broach from his suit. In a flurry of purple and black light Gabriel Agreste lay beneath her. All four stared down at the man stunned. Alya dug around Gabriel’s suit retrieving the Ladybug miraculous. She held them up victoriously to her friends.

 

Marientte looked over to Chat Noir who now sat on his knees staring sadly at Gabriel Agreste. His father had done all this to him. His father had tortured him for weeks. Marinette could see Chat Noir beginning to break. Marinette pulled herself to her feet and ran to Chat. She slid down next to him and wrapped him in her arms with tears in her eyes. Slowly Chat let his arms wrap around her. He buried his head into Marinette’s shoulder and began to cry.

 

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be alright. It’s over now. I’m here,” Marinette whispered soothingly as she rubbed his back. As Chat cried on Marinette’s shoulder Marinette began to feel woozy. She noticed her hand no longer had the black and purple cracks of the akuma virus but something still felt wrong inside her. As Chat cried Marinette’s vision suddenly went black and she became limp in his arms.

 

“Marinette?” Chat asked pulling away. When he saw Marinette lifeless in his arms his heart began to break. “No please Marinette not again!” Chat cried desperately.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Nino asked.

 

“Sh-she’s bleeding. Her chest! There’s so much blood,” Chat gasped out. The wound in Marinette’s chest from the staff was bleeding heavily and the cuts in her side from earlier had reopened.

 

“What do we do?” Nino fretted.

 

“I don’t know!” Chat screamed. “Ladybug was the one who fixed everything. We can’t do anything when she is like this,” Chat sobbed over Marinette’s body.

 

“Oh yes we can!” Alya shouted. Alya was already putting on Ladybug’s earrings. Tikki appeared before her looking more than a little surprised. “No time for questions Tikki, Spots On!!!!!” In a flurry of pink light Alya became Ladybug. Alya looked down at herself momentarily stunned before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. Alya pulled the yoyo off her hip smiling wide. “Now what was that phrase again? Oh yeah, Miraculous Ladybug!” Alya shouted as she tossed the yoyo into the air. Ladybugs flew in every direction. They covered the down fixing all the damage that had been caused in the previous months. Monuments were restored, buildings rose up from the ground and people were healed. Slowly Marinette’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Chat Noir?” She smiled her voice hoarse.

 

“Hey bugaboo,” Chat sniffled.

 

“You knew this whole time didn’t you?” She smiled tiredly.

 

“I did,” Chat nodded nervously.

 

“I’m glad. I love you Adrien,” She whispered. Chat grinned down at her tears in his eyes.

 

“I love you too Princess,” Chat whispered.

 

“Chat?” Marinette asked.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Chat fretted.

 

“Why is Alya Ladybug?” Marinette croaked.

 

“Seriously you figure out my secret identity in a minute flat but it takes a near death experience for you to figure out Adrien is Chat Noir?!?” Alya shouts incredulous.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one more chapter left!  
> Also the winner of my next fic idea was the twins AU-- now I have a great idea for this fic but it involves Felix actually being an older brother rather than a twin. I promise it's just as amazing a will involve a bit of a love triangle with Felix Marinette and Adrien-- Are we all good with this???   
> Let me know! So excited to finish this up! :) Thank you all for your time and support :)


	24. In Which There is a Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and comments and kudos and for sticking with me through this entire fic!!! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it and I hope this is a satisfying ending for all of you! Thank you all so much!!!

After a brief explanation to Nino, who was more than a little confused after he came out of his akumatized state, Marinette retrieved her earrings from Alya. As Ladybug and Chat Noir the pair leapt off into the sunset leaving Alya and Nino to call the cops and have Gabriel Agreste arrested. The two told an edited version of the story keeping their friend’s identities a secret. They told the story of how Ladybug saved Chat Noir and together they defeated Hawkmoth and saved Alya and Nino’s lives. With Gabriel gone his company was left to Adrien. Without a parent left to take care of him Nathalie stepped up. She offered to help run the company and take care of Adrien until he felt he could take over himself. Nathalie felt terrible for Adrien, she vowed to be a better parent to him in the coming months.

 

During Gabriel’s trial he admitted to being Hawkmoth and terrorizing the city. He admitted to everything. He said he did it all to retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and achieve ultimate power. With this ultimate power he planned on bringing his wife and Adrien’s mother back to him. But that didn’t make terrorizing an entire city any better. He didn’t apologize for his actions. The only thing he apologized for was how much he had hurt Adrien.

 

Adrien and Marinette started officially dating. Adrien snuck out nearly every night to see her. Nathalie knew he was sneaking out to see Marinette but after what he had been through Nathalie wasn’t going to stop him from visiting the sweet girl. The first couple days after the battle Adrien and Marinette talked a lot. They talked about all that had happened in their time apart. Most of these talks ended with one or both of them crying and lots of cuddling afterwards. The only thing Nathalie ever said about Adrien’s visits to Marinette was to tell her if he ever needed anything (including condoms). Although slightly embarrassed Adrien appreciated the fact that she cared and for the first time in a very long time Adrien didn’t feel so alone anymore.

 

Without Hawkmoth Paris become much more peaceful. Chat Noir and Ladybug still made their appearances keeping the streets safe from your average every day crooks. Plagg and Tikki both had many visits with Master Fu to assure their good health after their contact with akuma. Both were fine. It seemed that life was better than before. Adrien was happy albeit a little traumatized after months of mental torture by his own father but as always Adrien tried to look on the positive side, that positive side being Marinette. The two had been practically inseparable since they defeated Hawkmoth.

 

Chat rapped on her trapdoor. Marinette opened it expectantly and smiled when she saw his face. He quickly slunk into her room and onto her bed immediately pulling Marinette into a tight hug.

 

“Nice to see you Princess,” Chat mumbled into her hair.

 

“I’ve missed you,” She muttered into his chest.

 

“You just saw me a few hours ago,” Chat chuckled.

 

“After having to fight you for the past month I think I’m justified in missing you,” Marinette defended.

 

“Fair enough Princess,” Chat said softly. Flashbacks for the two heroes’ wasn’t uncommon, and the more they talked about what they had been through the better it got for the both of them. They had been to hell and back but they still fought because it wasn’t in either of them to give in to the pain inside of them.

 

“Do you ever- do you ever think that things are going too good?” Marinette asked hesitantly. Chat stroked her hair gently.

 

“Sometimes. Some days I wonder if Hawkmoth is still torturing me, that all of this is happening in my head. That it’s not real,” Chat whispered. Marinette squeezed him tighter.

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you sooner.” Marinette buried her face into his chest.

 

“All that matters is that you did save me Marinette,” Chat tried to cheer her up.

 

“Technically Alya saved both of us. She’s the real hero,” Marinette chuckled.

 

“And I thought your yoyo was deadly. Remind me never to make Alya mad when she is near a fire extinguisher,” Chat laughed.

 

“Alya is definitely a force to be reckoned with,” Marinette sighed pulling away enough to smile up at her silly cat.

 

“Can I ask you something Marinette?” Chat asked hesitantly.

 

“Anything Chaton,” Marinette breathed.

 

“Were you ever disappointed when you found out who I was?” Chat avoided looking at Marinette, his ears drooping. Marinette laughed a bright cheerful laugh causing him to look back at her. She smiled brightly at him.

 

“Disappointed is the last thing I have ever felt about who you are. I was relieved it was you. I- I- ever since that day with the umbrella- I- I’ve always liked you Adrien and I loved you as Chat and to have you be the same person- I was happy it was you,” Marinette explained nervously. Chat didn’t give her the chance to say anything else he swooped in and kissed her and he kissed her hard.

 

“I love you Marinette,” Chat breathed against her mouth.

 

“I love you too Chaton, but could you please…” Marinette looked down at his ring. In a flash of green light Chat Noir disappeared and Adrien sat on Marinette’s bed. Marinette didn’t waste another second. Her hands were entangling themselves in his hair as she kissed him fiercely. Adrien’s hands slid down to her hips clutching at the soft fabric there. It was so nice to be kissing Marinette like this without the suit. Marinette leaned back pulling Adrien with her. He happily followed.

 

He kissed her desperately making up for months of pain and heartache and longing. Her lips were so much softer and sweeter now. The illusions could never match up to the real thing. Marinette’s hands trailed down to his back clutching at his shoulders and keeping him close. Adrien could feel his face flushing as he deepened their kiss. Marinette gasped into his mouth clutching the fabric of his shirt. Adrien pulled away face hot and lips swollen. For a minute he just looked at the beautiful girl beneath him. She had loved him all this time. Loved both sides of him. She was so kind to him. Kind to everyone. She was brave. Braver than he ever imagined. And she was so strong, strong enough to take him on in battle, to charge into battle against Hawkmoth by herself. She was everything to Adrien and he loved her so damn much. She blinked up at him with those bright blue eyes and Adrien could feel himself falling in love with her all over again. His thumb trailed gently over the scar on the side of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Marinette had been self conscious of the scars at first but Adrien assured her he loved them- because they reminded him she was alive, that she had survived, that she was real.

 

“Are you okay Adrien?” Marinette asked slightly worried. Adrien smiled down at her suddenly.

 

“I’m more than okay Princess,” Adrien spoke softly before placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

 

“Adrien?” Marinette bit her lip nervously. “I know you usually leave late but tonight- would you mind staying?” Marinette whispered. Adrien grinned his famous cheshire grin.

 

“Nothing would make me happier my lady,” Adrien purred. Marinette smiled and Adrien wrapped his arms completely around her rolling them both onto their side as he buried his face into Marinette’s neck. Marinette giggled as he did so. He pulled away to look at her smiling face. Her smile made everything that had happened to them okay.

 

The two kissed for a long time interrupted by conversations about their new realities, about their friends, their favorite movies, favorite foods, they talked about everything. It was early morning when the two finally fell asleep wrapped snugly around each other.

 

***

 

“No Nino I didn’t know Marinette was Ladybug the whole time…. I swear she didn’t tell me until she nearly died….. Oh…. No well I figured out Adrien on my own… I couldn’t tell you about Adrien…. He had been akumatized…. Nino we’ve seriously been over this like a hundred times,” Alya was yet again discussing the events from the previous months with Nino. Nino had felt left out since he was the last in their friend group to discover Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities.

 

“Nino seriously you were akumatized what did you expect me to-“ Alya stopped speaking as she walked into her room because on her desk sat a familiar black box. “Hey Nino I’m going to have to call you back,” Alya said distantly as she hung up her phone. She carefully picked up the smooth black box. Her heart thrummed in her chest. 

 

She opened the box to find a fox tail necklace inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alya received her fox miraculous ;) I always wanted to end it this way and I hope you liked the ending as much as I did.
> 
> My newest project is our brothers AU with Adrien and Felix-- warning it is very angsty. If you need some fluff after this roller coaster of a fic I have a witch au that is chalk full of fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I'm so happy I could share this with you all.


End file.
